Lily and James: The Shadowed Tide
by SiriuslyKate
Summary: James and Lily are Head Boy/Girl in a world plagued by the rising dark tide of Voldemort. Tho they despise each other, the tragedies they face together will teach them that love can come from the strangest situations. From hate to understanding to love...
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**HELLO EVERYONE!! I'm so excited to be writing another Harry Potter fan fic. Years ago I fell in love with the Marauders. I did write a SiriusOC, but I never got around to writing my James/Lily. So here goes nothing, five years later lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, story lines, or original material. **

**Chapter One**

It was raining. Of course it was raining. She had never made a trip to King's Cross Stations, when it _wasn't_ raining. As her seventh and final trip back to Hogwarts, she was hoping just once that she'd make it to the Sorting without her naturally wavy hair becoming something akin to Frankenstein's wife.

She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't love the rain, but the wizarding world was so dark these days anyway that the sun would have been a nice touch.

"Lily sweetheart," her mother nudged her toward her cart now loaded with all her school things. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up. The train will be leaving in twenty minutes."

"Sorry mum," she answered shaking off her dark thoughts. "It seems I'm already caught up in school."

"No worries darling," her mother looked at her hesitantly and then threw her arms around her youngest daughter. "Oh I'm going to miss you. You're father and I are just so proud of you. These amazing things you can do, and now Head Girl. We could never have expected more."

"Thanks mum," Lily answered and smiled into her mother's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too. Give Da my love and Tunia too."

Somehow Lily doubted whether her older sister would care, but she always threw it in for good measure. After all, they were sisters and she had thought, at one point, friends.

"Oh I will," Margaret Evans quickly wiped her glistening eyes. "And be careful. The Daily Prophet has been quite alarming to your father and me lately. Be safe."

Lily nodded, understanding her mother's worry. It had been Lily who suggested they keep up on wizarding events in case it should ever come to pass that Voldemort started targeting Muggles other than Muggle born witches and wizards.

"I'll be careful," she promised and asked the same in return from her mother. "You and Da take care of yourself too. I'll keep in touch and let me know when the wedding is. I wouldn't miss Vernon stuffing his fat arse into a tuxedo any day."

Mrs. Evans laughed, none too fond of her future son in law herself, "I'll do that. Goodbye Lily."

Lily gave her mother one last hug and then leaned casually through the barrier where she arrived at Platform 9 ¾ for her final trip to Hogwarts. It was bittersweet to think she'd never be standing at this point again looking at the scarlet colored train that had never ceased to mean she was going home.

"Lily!" a shout to her right had her attention moving from the cheerily puffing Hogwarts Express to a tall, lanky blonde boy that was grinning broadly at her as he made his way over.

"I heard you got Head Girl! Congratulations," Remus Lupin swept her into a casual hug that left her smiling.

"Thank you Remus," she answered and looked hopefully to his lapel only to find it conspicuously absent of the 'HB' she had expected. After two years of patrolling the halls together as Prefects, she had sincerely thought he would be standing next to her as Head Boy.

He smiled and a guilty look flashed in his eyes, "It's not me, I'm afraid."

Lily raised a brow and meant to ask just exactly who _was_ Head Boy when she was tackled sideways by a very curly brown head that could only belong to her best friend.

"Lily Evans I'm no longer speaking to you," Bella Deschanel threw her hands on her hips dramatically and pouted as Lily recovered from the attack. "How dare you not even WRITE to me when you got Head Girl, let alone Floo over to my house, tackle me to the floor, and scream it in my face. What _has _gotten into you?"

Lily laughed and looked apologetically at Remus who was watching her energetic friend in amusement, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't really have time. Mum and I have been traveling ever since I got the news and it sort of slipped my mind."

"Ah, see how I rate," Bella threw her hands up in the air and looked meaningfully at Remus. "Not even a bloody note to rub it in."

Lily grinned and hugged her best friend, "I've missed you Bells."

"Moooooooooonnnnyyyyyy!!!!" a dark and shaggy head had suddenly appeared out the window of the train in front of them and was looking back and forth as he howled Remus' infamous nickname.

Remus sighed exasperated, "Childish to the end. It was my hope that maybe Sirius might take a page out of James's book this year, but alas he has not changed a bit. I'm COMING already."

Remus shouted at the shaggy head that grinned at him and then popped good-naturedly back into the train.

"I suppose you better be off," Lily smiled up at the thin but handsome boy. "God knows what trouble they could get in to without you there to stop them."

"You think too well of me Lily," Remus answered and winked before taking gracefully off towards the train.

"He's so sweet Lily," Bella said seriously. "Why haven't you asked him out yet?"

Lily had asked herself the same thing many times but couldn't quite explain it, "I dunno Bella. He's terribly sweet, but distant. I've spent as much time with him in the past two years as I have you and I feel as though I barely know him."

"Maybe he's shy," Bella wondered. "You're not exactly a pushover yourself there, Lil."

Lily laughed, "I've never been anything but nice to him. Forgive me if I don't think he's at all intimidated by me."

The whistle of the train interrupted their conversation and had them both scrambling to get Lily's things over to the train and on board.

"Good grief Lily. What the bloody hell is in here?" Bella exclaimed as they pushed the precariously balanced trunk uselessly up the stairs. It wasn't budging.

"Well I'll have a new dormitory won't I?" she asked defensively and moved to position herself better when the trunk gave a determined groan and slid back toward them.

"Oi, sodding heavy thing," Bella grunted helping Lily push unproductively against the sliding trunk.

"Bella get out of the way, it's going to fall on - BLOODY HELL!" the trunk had successfully escaped their grips and landed on Lily's toes.

"Lily!" Bella clapped a hand to her mouth and ran up the steps for help but ran into a rather solid chest before she'd even made it up the stairs. She looked up into the amused eyes of the last person she had meant to ask for assistance.

"Bella, what are you doing? Hurry…" she trailed off as she looked up to find Bella frozen in her tracks next to a tall, dark haired boy. Her eyes followed the expensive sneakers to casual but costly jeans, his long sleeved white uniform shirt was hanging untucked over them, and pinned unceremoniously to his collar glinted the missing partner to the badge at her own collar.

She didn't have to keep looking up to know she wasn't going to like what she saw, but the pain in her feet was enough for her to swallow her pride and glare up at him, "Well hurry up then, Potter. I obviously can't help myself."

James Potter smirked down at his fellow Head and with a seemingly effortless tug removed the torturous object from Lily's feet and onto the train.

She gave a muffled 'thank you' and grabbed the rest of her bags before climbing hastily onto the train just as it began to move.

"You're welcome, Evans," he said before she had a chance to catch her breath. "Don't make a habit of that this year, even if I am Head Boy I'm not after answering your desperate calls for attention."

Lily bristled angrily, "Don't flatter yourself Potter! In case you hadn't noticed, you prat, I'm Head Girl, and I obviously didn't get to this point begging for your damned bloody attention."

Her mind was running unsteadily in disbelief. James Potter? James Potter? Honestly, the headmaster must have finally lost his mind. Sure he was clever, and he was definitely one of the top in their class. But he was rude and consistently broke every rule in the book. He terrorized the student body and was the most notorious womanizer in school aside from his best friend. What had Dumbledore possibly been thinking?

"Don't worry your pretty little head," James sneered and could read the disbelief mixing with fury in her eyes. Somehow it just made him want to lick his lips, "I didn't want this job anymore than you wanted me to have it. It takes all the fun out of everything. I won't get in your way."

Lily was watching in silent fury as he simply seemed to brush off his responsibilities. She had been working six long, hard years to get to this, and the damned prick had never even tried. She doubted that he had ever even opened a textbook. Why was it that the whole sodding school had some kind of love affair going on with James Potter? It was so unfair.

"Speaking of which, I'll see you soon then. We get to torture the new little Prefects this year, won't that be fun?" Throwing his signature grin Bella's direction, he turned and headed up the corridor to disappear into the same compartment he had shared with his friends ever year since their first.

"Idiot. No good bastard. Bloody ego, thinks he owns the world," Lily muttered angrily to herself as she and Bella finally managed to get her trunk into a compartment and settle in for the ride.

"Really Lily," Bella said, the blush from James's grin finally disappearing from her cheeks. "He's not so bad and he's gorgeous."

Lily eyed her best friend in disbelief, noticing in disgust that her cheeks were still a rosy shade of pink, "Don't you understand? He's arrogant, and self absorbed. He never has to bloody try for anything in his life. He just gets it handed to him on a silver platter. I mean honestly? Head Boy? Remus Lupin deserved it far more than Potter, or even, god forbid, Severus."

"Oh well, Dumbledore's not a complete idiot," Bella reasoned trying to soothe her friends ruffled feathers. "He must know something we don't."

Lily found this highly doubtful, but resigned herself to silence knowing the rest of the train ride wouldn't be nearly as peaceful as she had hoped.

* * *

"You're a piece of work, Prongs," Sirius Black was stretched out completely on the bench opposite of Remus and Peter and watching his best friend with amused eyes as he entered the sacred Marauder compartment. "Swearing up and down that you can't stand the idea of being Head Boy next to Lily Evans as Head Girl, and the first thing you do is flirt with her."

James scowled at the only person in the world who could say something like that and not get hexed across the train.

"Shut up, Sirius," he was beginning to brood and didn't want to dwell on his current situation. "You know I was NOT flirting with Lily Evans. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw my Head Boy badge, as if I was the last person in the world she expected to be wearing it. She's such a stuck up, little know it all. If she weren't so pretty she'd be useless."

Sirius sniggered and Remus gave him a warning look, "She's really not all bad, James. I've had patrol with her the last two years. She's really quite funny."

"Evans, a sense of humor? Honestly Moony. She probably just blindsides you with that pretty little, manipulative smile and you can't tell up from down the rest of the night," James tone was bleeding sarcasm. "I can't stand the way she looks down her nose at people, as if she's better than the rest of the whole bloody world."

"I quite agree," Peter said meekly but viciously. "Stupid mudblood."

The whole of compartment went very still and Peter's face went very pale with the realization of what he had let slip. Far be it from James Potter to sing Lily Evan's praises, but in the world they lived in, fighting a constant battle against a horribly Dark Lord who felt much the same when it came to Muggleborns, James would defend his worst enemy to the grave.

"Don't you ever call her that again Wormtail," James growled and had Peter scrambling into the corner. "I don't care who she thinks she is, she has just as much right to be hear as you, you pathetic prat."

"J-James. I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He trailed off into silence at a warning look from Remus and turned wary eyes on James.

"Sirius, make sure he doesn't get himself killed while we're gone. If he doesn't watch his mouth he'll be eating his words one of these days. C'mon Remus, we have a meeting to go to," with that the two of them left the remaining Maruaders to their own mischief.

* * *

**Whew! How I've missed the Marauders. Oh and I should also warn you, I'm not a writer who's all about fluff. Occasionally I like to write fluffy stories, but this isn't one of them. I try very hard to develop convincing characters and plot lines! Thanks!**

**review review review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything originated by J.K. Rowling **

**Here it is, I'm pretty happy with how it's going. This got a little deeper than I meant it to, but as I reread it and edited I didn't think it was half bad. I wanted this story to have a more serious undertone anyway! So here goes nothing!  
**

**Chapter Two**

Lily was seething in anger as she led the first years to what James had jokingly referred to as the 'holding chamber'. He'd acted like a child the whole train ride and somehow made her look like the fool. He was absolutely unbelievable.

Thankfully he'd been kind enough to give her few moment's peace to take the first years to wait for McGonagall. Her face got hot once again as she remembered stepping into the meeting for the Prefects only to find James and Remus already had them all joking and smiling and obviously adoring him. It wasn't that she couldn't be fun, she'd broken enough rules albeit discreetly. It just seemed that no matter how hard she worked he was always one step ahead of her.

"Thank you Miss Evans. You may return to the Great Hall," McGonagall had appeared and suddenly the chattering first years had gotten anxiously quiet. Lily smiled at them encouragingly and received a few half**-**hearted attempts in return.

'Poor things,' she thought and distinctly remembered standing in the same drafty chamber nervously awaiting a part of her life that she could never have imagined. It seemed like an eternity ago.

Turning, she left the first years with McGonagall and hurried into the Great Hall.

It was a sight she had missed. Each table was extraordinarily decorated with each of it's House colors, and the gold plates that had yet to fill up with the beginning of term feast glinted merrily at her as if to say 'welcome home'. The chatter from the returned students was deafening as everyone caught up on each other's lives from the past three months and she willingly went to join in.

Grinning happily, James Potter quite forgotten, she went to find a seat next to Bella and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor girls.

"Lily! Congratulations! Bella's just told us. We all knew you'd be Head Girl," Marlene McKinnon jumped up to hug Lily, while Amelia Atwater shook her hand furiously.

Bella pulled her over to sit between herself and Marlene and the girls quickly caught up on each other's lives.

"Oooh, has Alice told you guys yet? Frank Longbottom FINALLY asked her out," Marlene McKinnon was perhaps the _biggest_ gossip in the school and couldn't help spilling the stories she'd heard even when they were about her friends.

"Shut up Marlene," Alice McCoy blushed to the very tips of her bleach blonde hair. "As if you knew all along he liked me."

"I did!" Marlene exclaimed. "It was so incredibly obvious. Oh, and I shagged his best friend last year, you know Gideon Prewett, and he told me that Frank's been in love with you for years."

Alice opened her mouth to ask why she hadn't received this information earlier when the Hall suddenly went quiet and everyone turned to look at the entering first years.

"Poor things," Bella said grinning. "They look terribly nervous."

Marlene giggled in response as Lily shushed them so they could listen to the Sorting Hat.

The brim of the hat had just opened its mouth to start singing when a rough voice whispered in Lily's ear.

"Evans," James Potter looked down at her from his silver, hazel eyes.

"Get lost Potter," she whispered back. "For once in your life, let someone else have the spotlight for a minute and leave everyone alone until the Sorting is over."

James rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I don't have any pranks up my sleeve tonight. Dumbledore wants to see us. He said it's important."

Sighing, she nodded and stood to follow James out of the Great Hall.

"Did he say what it was about?" she asked as the Gryffindor table erupted behind them as the first new student joined their ranks.

"Didn't ask," he replied off handed and led her down a hallway to their left. "Assumed it had something to with our duties for the year."

That thought hadn't occurred to her. As a Prefect the Head Boy and Girl had always given them their information, it hadn't occurred to her yet that she would be meeting regularly with the Headmaster and staff. She looked up to find James staring at her curiously.

"Something wrong?" she snapped so quickly that she sounded nervous.

"Not at all," he replied with a smirk. "Just wondered how you function with everything that goes on in that head of yours."

Uncomfortable and annoyed, Lily looked away from him and quickened her step.

"Maybe you should try it sometime. Your brain might like a nice break from all those cobwebs."

To her surprise he laughed and she looked back at him curiously.

"Honestly Lils," she frowned as the nickname crossed his lips. He'd never called her that before. "You think I got Head Boy doing nothing? Surely you must be smarter than that."

"As a matter of fact Potter, I don't believe I've ever-"

"Ambrosia."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked distracted.

James looked at her amused, "It's the password."

Lily looked curiously around. They weren't anywhere near the Headmaster's office, "Where are we?"

"Dunno," he answered. "Special room they have off the Great Hall for the Heads. I'd never seen it before tonight, and that's saying something."

"Is that you James?" Dumbledore looked up from a very purple armchair that was sitting beside the fire. "Ah and you've brought Miss Evans. How was your summer, my dear?"

"Quite good, Headmaster," she replied and smiled. "It's good to be back though."

"You've always been more excited than the rest," the Headmaster observed. "It brings me joy to have students like you."

"Beg your pardon, Professor," James interrupted. "But Professor McGonagall said you had something very important to tell us."

Dumbledore sighed and suddenly the two students in front of him saw how very tired he seemed to be.

"Yes, come and sit," he flicked his wand and two matching green armchairs appeared across from him.

He smiled at both of them as they sat, "I have to say that I have never seen a more worthy Head Boy and Girl in my time here, and my children that has been a very long time."

Lily couldn't hold back the doubtful look on her face and felt slightly ashamed when Dumbledore caught it.

"You disagree, Miss Evans?"

"Well sir," she glanced at James who had settled a rather maddening smirk on his face. "It just seems to me that _James_ is not as deserving as some for the position."

"I thought perhaps you might feel that way," he replied and his face turned solemn. "But I must tell you that, the circumstances in which our world is living these days has made me make some unorthodox decisions in my life lately."

James smirk turned to a scowl as he realized his becoming Head Boy had been one of those 'unorthodox decisions'.

"Don't fret Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said and smiled warmly at them both. "I fully intend to explain myself."

James and Lily waited in silence as the graying older man seemed to collect his thoughts.

"I should perhaps start with why I chose each of you, and both of you together. You see, each Head Boy and Girl at this school has been exceptionally talented, bright, and deserving of his or her responsibilities. You two are no exceptions. But this year, rather than a matching pair, I have chosen you to compliment one another."

Lily had to hold back her laugh of derision. James' personality and skills did not compliment hers in the slightest, nor she was sure did hers compliment his.

"Lily you are the brightest witch we've seen at Hogwarts in many years. Your head for and skills at Charms and Potions would make you a venerable foe. And were that not enough, you have a heart of gold. I don't think I've ever seen you make a decision that was made in bad temper or in hate. I know that when you love someone or something, nothing can change that. And that, my dear, is not something that should be brushed aside as trifling. You are one of a kind Miss Evans and we are lucky to have you."

Lily blushed a deep red and refused to look at James who was very obviously grinning at her embarrassment.

"And you Mr. Potter, well you are always the exception aren't you? I think at your tender age of seventeen that you could blow most Aurors away with your skills in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I've yet to meet someone who has cleverly gotten away with everything you have over the years."

James looked guiltily at his feet.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Much as you may think otherwise, I am aware of everything that goes on in my school. The fact that most days your mischief is done in loyalty, love, and friendship for another has been your saving grace these past six years. You are a remarkable person, Mr. Potter. And though you break the rules now and again, it is your ability to think on your feet and your severe loyalty and friendship that caused me to consider you as Head Boy."

"Though neither of you know it, you both share the qualities that Godric Gryffindor prized in his hand picked students. You both have shown great courage over the years, including extreme loyalty and heartbreaking losses. I'm quite aware that you're not very fond of each other, but at this time more than any other in your young lives it is imperative that you overcome that."

"For you see, Voldemort is growing stronger. Students, younger than yourselves, are taking on roles as his Death Eaters and they're strong. Dark Magic takes hold faster than most I'm afraid. It is a threat to us here at the school as much as it could be to anyone else in the wizarding world, especially since they will be walking the Halls with you and your fellow students."

"What!" Lily exclaimed completely taken aback. "You know they're here and you're letting them stay?"

"Yes," he answered and continued. "You see, whilst in Hogwarts' walls Voldemort cannot reach them. They may leave, they may cavort with whoever they so choose, but while under my hand I will continue to teach them what they need to know should there ever come a day when they decide to fight back. I cannot lose hope in these young people, if I do it will mean that the Dark Lord has finally overcome us."

Unlike Lily, James understood Dumbledore's sentiments. Having lived in the wizarding world his whole life, he had seen the fear and anxiety that touched his fellow members of the wizarding communities now. He had seen the way they constantly looked over their shoulders and stopped going out after sunset. Lily was preciously protected from it all in her parents' Muggle world, but James had been right in the middle of it for the last three months. He had seen for himself how the Dark Lord's powers had grown and what it was doing to people.

"What do you need us to do?"

Dumbledore looked proudly at James, having anticipated the fact that James would be not only willing but immediately ready to do anything that was necessary.

"You will be my eyes and ears of the school. I trust that both of you have the skills needed that should anything arise that is a danger to the school and students that you will be able to handle it and make me aware of it. I cannot anticipate what the school year will bring, but the Dark Lord's ever present shadow is beginning to grow and I refuse to let it touch even the front gates of this school."

Handing James and Lily each a piece of paper, he softened his expression, "I realize this is all very serious but try to take it in stride. Together the two of you can handle anything."

Lily looked miserably down at the patrol schedule in her hands. Four nights a week? Four? She realized the severity of what was going on in the world around her, but _why_ did that mean she had to spend FOUR nights a week with James Potter. She'd just as soon face the Dark Lord; at least the torture would be over quickly.

"You will patrol together four nights a week, and always together," he looked meaningfully at both of them. "I cannot stress the importance of you staying together. Should anything arise you're both twice as strong and able with the support of the other. It is my wish that you both take this very seriously."

Lily found it hard to believe there was anything James Potter would take seriously, but by the look on his face it seemed something inside him had changed. His face was very grim and glancing down she saw that his right had was clenched tightly next to him. It seemed that this was about more than his responsibilities as Head Boy.

At odds with her feelings and this new side of James she was seeing, she could only nod in acceptance to Dumbledore's request.

"Very well," the Headmaster stood up and motioned for them to go with a smile. "I've a word or two I'd like to have with the students and you two probably don't want to miss out on all of that food. Go on then, and you needn't look so grim."

Lily couldn't help but respond to the twinkling blue eyes and as she followed James from the room there was a small smile on her face. She had always felt safe at Hogwarts, it felt right to be one of the people that would keep it that way for others.

"Well Evans," James had stopped and was smirking at her again. "Shall we go get started on being together all the time. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind if we got to know each other a little better."

Lily's emerald eyes sparked furiously at his suggestive tone, and she shook her head. She couldn't imagine only seconds ago she had been thinking that maybe there was a respectable, decent even, man hiding underneath that messy black hair.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" she demanded. "Can't you, just for once realize that this isn't all about you?"

"Lighten up Lily," James countered. "If we took this too seriously everyone would be hiding in fear in their homes. How are we supposed to stand up for anything if everyone's always crying about it. You know, brains aren't everything Evans. Enjoy life a little bit more and maybe you would understand that."

Without a second look, he started walking again and Lily felt as thought she had been rooted to the spot. How all of a sudden was her polar opposite suddenly making so much sense in her life? She watched distantly as he glanced back at her before going into the Great Hall.

Life had ceased to make sense to her since she had seen that 'HB' on James' collar. It didn't seem as though it was going to get any clearer anytime soon.

* * *

**I've been a writing fiend lately!! Expect an update soon, possibly later tonight!!!**

**All my love.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Lily and James Argue A Lot

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. **

**Well I think this chapter turned out how I wanted it, lots of LJ fighting which is good, some charms and changing people into frogs. You know, that kind of stuff :)**

**Chapter Three: The One Where Lily and James Argue A Lot**

The rain falling from a pristine gray sky blew the multicolored leaves of fall to the ground and plastered them to every available surface. It was a comforting sound to most students who were busily studying and preparing for the first exams of the term, and the smell of wet leaves filled the castle making it feel like Halloween.

"Lily, please! I'm begging you here. If you don't let me at least look at your essay I'm never going to finish, and your best friend is going to fail her first exam of the term."

Bella turned her big brown eyes on Lily and pouted.

"How are you ever going to learn if you don't do it yourself?"

"I _have_ done it myself," Bella protested adamantly. "But somehow or another I'm still much too many inches short. It's ridiculous. You'd think McGonagall would have better things to do with her time than read mile long essays."

Lily bit her lip in indecision. She had read Bella's essay. It was quite good. She could have elaborated more on the finer points of the Animagi technique, but aside from that Lily had found no fault with it. Unfortunately, Bella's style of writing exactly and to the point didn't always bring the results that her teachers wanted. With a sigh Lily relented, it truly wasn't as though she hadn't done the work.

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Lily. You're an angel," Bella quickly turned Lily's essay around and quickly began scanning it for anything she might have missed from the first time she had stolen it from Lily's bag.

Amused, Lily went back to her Charms homework and had successfully made Alice McCoy's cat sing, much to the amusement of the whole common room, when an infamous shaggy black head and blue eyes bounded in quickly followed by the rest of the Marauders. It was immediately apparent who he was in search of.

"Bella, my love," Sirius Black was suddenly down on one knee between Lily and Bella and staring adoringly into Bellla's eyes. "You break my heart sitting here doing homework when you could very well be up to no good with me upstairs. Let me be a gentleman and relieve you of this torture."

"What is that blasted sound?" James suddenly interrupted Sirius' wooing and screwed up his face, looking around in annoyance.

Lily had to stifle a laugh as Alice's cat burst dramatically into an intense arpeggio in the middle of the aria it was singing. Lily had found the operatic element of bewitching a person to sing rather funny, and she had to admit that it was even funnier coming from a cat.

"It sounds like a dying animal!" Sirius exclaimed firmly taking the scroll out of Bella's hands and pulling her into his arms as if to protect her.

"Is that cat singing?" Remus asked incredulously. "How in the world? No, I've a better question, why in the world?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't been practicing your Charms homework?" Lily grinned and with a flick of her wand the furry soprano abruptly stopped singing and slunk away to a corner less full of studying witches. "Here let me show you how it works. _Canterio_."

Suddenly James was looking strangely at his three friends and with no warning puffed out his chest and looked suspicious. Then suddenly without warning burst out in a dramatic baritone solo_._

He hurried over to Remus and desperately tried to make him follow him or at least understand his anguish. He emphasized between lines, "_Erlkonig!!_ _Mein vater_."

"Is he speaking German?" Sirius was rolling on the ground, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks as James once again desperately sang, '_Mein vater, mein vater_'.

Having enjoyed classical music as a child in the Muggle world, it was truly funny to see her wizard friends enjoy it in a whole new light.

James suddenly caught Lily's eyes and she suddenly saw quite clearly that he was furious. Laughing with the rest of them, she waved her wand and James finally stopped singing and stood panting and glaring at his offender.

"Oi, Prongs. I didn't know you had such a voice," Sirius grinned at his best friend. "Remind me never to bother you while you're showering. My ears will be ringing for a week."

He then turned to Lily and bowed, "Good show, my lady. Please also remind me never to get on your bad side."

He blinked and there was a sudden pop. Sitting where Lily had been only a moment before sat a very small red frog that let out a minuscule _ribbit_ and hopped frantically over to hide under Bella's chair.

"Lily!" Bella exclaimed and scrambled away from Sirius to pick up the tiny frog. "Change her back right now James! It's not funny, she could get hurt."

The Lily frog in her hands was ribbiting furiously up at them and the Marauders, all four of them, were clutching their sides or rolling on the ground in merciless glee.

"Damn you," Bella scowled and set Lily carefully down on the chair. She drew her wand and with a complicated movement and a louder pop, Lily sat again in her chair looking furiously at James.

"What's the matter, Evans?" James replied, wiping a joyful tear from his eye. "The road doesn't go both ways is that it?"

"I could have been hurt. I was fully in control of the situation when I charmed you and nothing would have happened," Lily replied. "You know full well HICCOUGHRIBBIT…"

Lily abruptly closed her mouth and stared mortified at the four boys who had exploded once more in laughter.

"Oops, sorry Lily," Bella's cheeks had gone bright red. "I guess I didn't get it completely right."

This immediately had James and Sirius holding onto each other in order to stay up right as they were consumed by their mirth, and even Remus looked terribly amused when Lily's face turned the exact same shade as her hair.

"C'mon Bella," Lily grumbled. "I don't want to spend anymore time with this idiot than I have to, and it's almost time for patrol."

Quickly grabbing up their things, they left the four boys to contain themselves and disappeared up the stairs.

"Ah, Prongs that was priceless," Sirius said flopping full length onto the couch.

"Classic Evans reaction," James agreed with a smirk. "Perfectly executed."

"Nice one," Peter agreed and Remus just shook his head and smiled.

"It's too bad you're going to have to spend the majority of the night with her," Sirius reflected. "She's going to be pissed."

"I can handle her, Padfoot," James answered. "If she can get along with Remus so well, she's bound to love me. Maybe one of these days she'll drop that 'holier than thou' attitude and realize it."

The four friends looked at each other doubtfully and burst into laughter again.

"Highly unlikely," Sirius replied. "Highly unlikely."

* * *

"It's only been three and a half weeks, Bella," Lily grumbled stuffing her pillow under her chin to talk to Bella across the room. "I'm already ready to kill him, how am I going to make it?"

"I have an idea," Bella said running her fingers through her hair so the waves lay prettily around her face. "Try being nice to him for once."

"He usually starts it," Lily argued. "If I do anything it's usually in retaliation."

"Lily," Bella looked away from the mirror to look frankly at her best friend. "Why don't you just admit you like him already and get on with it."

"But I don't," she protested. "I really don't. Hogwarts' Golden Boy isn't exactly the Knight in Shining Armor I'm looking for at this point in my life…and what are you doing?"

Bella was very obviously primping in the mirror and had tried to casually spray perfume on her wrists without Lily's notice.

"Who are you going to meet up with?" Lily asked suddenly smiling from ear to ear. "Who is he Bells? C'mon spill it."

"It's Sirius Black, of course," Marlene McKinnon had just breezed into the room looking very satisfied with herself. "He's mad after her. I heard from Tulah Banks that he talked about nothing else in Care of Magical Creatures today. My, my, my. Aren't you the lucky one?"

Bella couldn't' contain her grin, "Alright it's true. We got paired the other day in Potions, you remember Lily. And well, after class he invited me out to the courtyard for a walk but we, well we…we sort of never made it there."

"I wondered where you had gotten off to," Lily raised a mocking eyebrow. "But really, I thought you had better taste than that."

"Shut up Lily," Marlene grinned at Lily. "Just because you're too scared to ask Potter out doesn't mean Bella shouldn't get the hottest guy in school when she has the chance. Is he an amazingly good kisser Bella?"

Bella turned a very telling shade of pink, "He's better."

Lily had been annoyed into silence by the second mention that night of her not willing to admit she liked Potter. Happy that her friend was very nearly gushing over a very attractive, though troublesome boy, she left her to chatter with Marlene while she readied herself for patrol.

* * *

James was pacing the corridor absently while he waited for Lily. He was hastily trying to come up with an excuse that Evans would buy, about missing their next patrol together. Caught up in his new responsibilities, he had completely forgotten that the full moon was Friday.

Sirius would never be able to handle Remus on his own, and Peter was absolutely no help. There was a reason they were so close. Remus wouldn't have been able to remain at the school without his three best friends there to protect him every full moon, and they wouldn't have had it any other way. The only problem was, Lily would never believe anything he fed to her and he had no idea how to get away.

"Be careful Potter. If you make a habit of being early, I might actually think you're trying to be responsible," Lily's voice was approaching him from behind.

James smirked in her direction, "That's the idea, sweet. I live my life purely for your acceptance."

"Let's not kid ourselves, Potter," Lily replied and forced some of her annoyance on him. "You don't like me anymore than I like you."

James shrugged casually, "I never said I didn't like you. It's your attitude that bothers me."

"My attitude?" Lily asked in genuine surprise. "What's wrong with my attitude?" She hadn't gotten Head Girl from being prissy and mean. She had always been kind and helpful, and to her knowledge never let her anger come through when it was considered unacceptable. _Except with Potter_, her brain traitorously added.

"I've seen you look down that pretty little nose more times than I can count, just because someone doesn't get the spell right their first time. You think because you're such a genius and so talented that everyone is beneath you. It's frightfully annoying."

"Stop it," Lily said fighting to not feel hurt by his words. "That's completely unfair and you know it. Just shut up, you're not worth getting angry over and we have to start patrol."

"As you wish," he sneered and had her clenching her fists in fury. She hated him so much. Where did he get off saying things like that? As if she would ever belittle another person over something as trivial as intelligence. It just wasn't who she was.

James watched the flurry of emotions cross her face as they began walking and she coldly ignored him. He felt a pinch of guilt when her anger turned briefly into hurt and she cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to quell her tears. He suddenly had a strange urge to apologize, but thought better of it. He had meant what he said, so what if the arrogant witch couldn't admit to herself how superior she acted to the world?

They had made their way down to the entrance hall to await the last of the students making their way to their common rooms. The rest of the Prefects would already be on patrol, but they started every night at the entranceway to secure the doors and make sure that no one left that shouldn't.

They stood in silence, Lily purposely looking everywhere but at James. Perhaps if she didn't speak to him, she'd make it through the night without killing him. Just because she had to be there didn't mean she had to like it.

"So, uh, Lily," James started hesitantly deciding finally that sticking as close to the truth as possible was the best solution.

Lily frowned suspiciously, always cautious when he wasn't calling her Evans, "What?"

"I know we have patrol on Friday, but I have something else going on and I was wondering if you would, uh, be willing to have another Prefect patrol with you. Just for the night that is."

She turned her head to look at him finally and noticed that he was doing his best to hide some slight anxiety, "Why? You aren't supposed to plan anything. You know you have patrol."

"Well, it's sort of personal," he said meeting her eyes as though to show her he wasn't lying. "I can't talk about it. It's not my business to tell."

"Well then take it up with Dumbledore," she promptly replied and saw the nervousness flash in his eyes again. He _was_ lying, of course.

"I can't really tell Dumbledore about it either," he said quietly and looked up at her almost ready to beg. "I promise it's very important."

"James Potter, you are Head Boy," she wasn't angry but her curiosity was getting the best of her and making her sound terse. "There shouldn't be anything more important than your duties."

"Lily," he said her name softly but did not continue and just as he knew it would, he had caught her attention.

She looked up and saw a look on his face she wasn't used to. The arrogance and self assuredness was gone and in its place was a look that was almost pleading.

"What Potter?"

"Can you just trust me? Just this once?" he kept eye contact with her even after she shifted farther away from him uncomfortably.

Her treacherous body instantly melted underneath those warm hazel eyes and she silently cursed him for being so aware of his body and what he could accomplish with it.

"How can I trust you? For all I know, you're going to run off with your little friends for the night and do something I know you shouldn't be doing," she snapped.

James almost smirked at the fact that she was closer than she actually thought she was to the truth, but refrained when he realized the emerald eyes glaring at him weren't angry but probing.

"I'm not making you any promises about what I'll be doing. But I know that if you had personal business with a friend, I wouldn't get in the way."

Lily tried not to look guilty at that. Of course she wouldn't get in the way of helping out a friend, but it would take a lot of convincing for her to believe that that was actually what it was all about and not some scheme to get out of his responsibilities on a Friday night.

"It's suspicious Potter. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't," he said simply. "That's why you have to trust me."

"I don't trust you."

"Well then learn to."

"I don't want to trust you," she retorted. "I don't trust anything about you."

James looked curiously at her, wondering at the edge that had come into her voice, "Why?"

"Because-" Lily trailed off and realized she had just been about to tell him all the reasons why she hated him.

"Never mind, Potter. Take Friday night off and get your arse in trouble. You're not my responsibility. Do what you want."

That hadn't been the answer he wanted from her. Didn't trust anything about him? What the hell did that mean? Okay fine, she was going to let him be Friday night, but what happened the other full moons that came every month? He wasn't going to go through this with her for the next nine months. So he decided to provoke her.

"Why are you angry with me, Evans? Or is it that you're mad at yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she ground out. "I gave you an answer, now leave me alone."

"Well if you ask me…"

"I didn't ask you," Lily said suddenly, turning on him. Merlin, the boy didn't know when to stop. "I gave you your bloody answer, now leave me alone!"

"Calm down, Lils."

"I'm not going to calm down, and DON'T call me that as if we're friends," she sneered. "Let me make this clear. I don't like you. I don't like how conceited and arrogant you are, or the aura of self-importance that is constantly streaming out of your arse. I don't like that you flaunt the fact that you get away with practically everything at this school and still manage to be the teachers' favorite. And I _hate_ that I've worked my whole bloody life to get to where I am today, and you haven't lifted a finger. You have no appreciation for hard work, or the people who _do_ work hard. And I really hate that a person with no sense of responsibility was rewarded for everything he hasn't done!"

"Are you quite finished?" he snapped and she suddenly noticed his eyes had gone dangerously dark.

"Yes."

She tried her best not to look abashed, but she had lost control of her temper and would definitely be kicking herself for it later.

"Well in that case," he leered nastily at her. "Once again, there you go passing judgment on people as if you're better than them. It wouldn't matter what I did, you've decided that I'm some bigheaded, egotistical prick and damned if anyone is going to tell you different. You have these delusions about yourself, like your some goddess that no one can measure up to. Excuse me for attempting to lighten you up a bit."

He pushed his face into hers, "And just so you know, I do work for everything I have. Just because I don't value the same rules as you or spend half of my bleeding life in the library doesn't make me a lesser human being than you. Get off your high horse, Evans. You're not that wonderful."

They were both breathing heavily now, their faces inches apart.

"Thank you for enlightening me," she breathed her eyes sparking furiously. "At least now I know I was _justified_ in my judgments, because you are exactly as big a prick as I thought you were."

"And you are a _bigger _bitch than I thought _you_ were."

Merlin, she was sexy. James had ceased being angry, or even annoyed, as he watched the fire burn in her eyes. She was so full of passion. Unfortunately that passion was all blowing dangerously hot at him, but he was relatively confident it wouldn't be too hard to redirect it to a more constructive use.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Lily placed hands on her hips. She wasn't the typical girl he was used to. She stood only a four inches shorter than his six foot two and had hips that could make a man drool. He hadn't seen a more vibrant red head in his life and he was certain he'd be dreaming about her jade colored eyes for weeks. He liked to be dominant in his relationships. His female choices were usually small, thin and perfect and usually leaned towards blondes. Lily Evans was on a whole separate plane from those girls. "Potter! What are you staring at?"

Without a conscious decision, James suddenly leaned in and kissed her. He wasn't aware of what he had done until she was warm against his chest, and was surprised to find he didn't care in the slightest when he did become aware. She tasted delicious, and it was as though his mind was mentally memorizing every curvy, soft inch of her that was plastered to him. The smell of her was overriding his senses and he was slowly losing any mental awareness of his actions.

Lily, however, had different ideas. Silently lifting her foot, she pulled back and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.

"What the – bloody hell woman!"

James bent over in agony, aware only of the splitting pain in his leg.

"James Potter, if you ever and I mean _ever _do that again, I swear to you that I will hex you into next year. So in the future, keep your nasty hands to yourself!"

Turning on her heel, she turned and stormed away from him back towards the Gryffindor tower and left him to do the rest of their patrol very much alone.

* * *

**Welp, that's another chapter that I just spit out in no time flat. I haven't written in so long that I think I have writing backup and it's all just falling out all over the place lol **

**p.s. does anyone know what i was referencing when James does his German opera singing at the beginning? i will be impressed if you dooooo :)  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Piece by Piece

UPDATE!! yay :) So this one's a bit short but the next chapter is already in progress. I just like to leave a little room for suspense when I'm writing, so I will elaborate more on the events in this chapter in the next!! Thanks! Read and Review :)

**Chapter Four**

_He slid his hand down to circle her waist enjoying the feel of her hot, silky skin beneath his hands. Her mouth was melded to his in a way he had only experienced with her, and she tasted like hot cinnamon. Everything about the woman in his arms was fiery. A blaze of red waves framed her face perfectly and trailed down her back nearly to her waist in a flaming cascade. The strands glinted and sparked as though daring him to touch. _

_Her tongue flicked over his bottom lip and left a trail of fire behind as she moved her mouth over his jaw line and down his neck. He could barely keep his feet with the sensations she was sending through his body. The moan that escaped his mouth had a dark chuckle rising from the temptress who nipped playfully at his collarbone. _

"_Are you enjoying yourself James?" the voice was as smooth as her skin. _

"_More," he rasped eager to feel her hand on his body. She placed her hands on his shoulders and abruptly straightened to look eye to eye with him. _

_His silver eyes met bright green and she sneered, "You'll never get more from me. I'll always be out of your reach." _

_He clasped her to his chest and words came out in a growl, "You're mine damnit."_

_As his lust took over, her body was growing hotter against his skin and he watched in awe and lust as her eyes caught fire and suddenly he was holding on to a burning flame. Unable to let go, he became mesmerized by the dancing orange siren before him and felt his need grow with every second that he was captivated. _

_The fire siren seemed to be hissing his name, taunting him._

"_James. James. James…"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Merlin, I've always said he could sleep through anything," Sirius watched James continue to snore undisturbed as Peter poked at his sleeping form.

"James wake up," Remus raised his voice and suddenly James' eyes flew open.

"Whassamatter?" he looked at them through bleary eyes.

"Prongs, why are you sleeping in the common room again?" Sirius asked.

James groaned and rolled back over, his voice muffled by the couch, "Because that bloody female locked me out of every single dormitory in the Gryffindor tower for the second night in a row. I'm going to murder her."

The three Marauders look at each other amused. Lily Evans was a strong witch, and James was crazy about her much to his own disgust.

"Cheer up James," Peter squeaked. "We're off to the Shrieking Shack tonight."

"Cram it Wormtail," Sirius hissed. "Do you want the whole bloody school to find out?"

"S-sorry Sirius," Peter stuttered.

"You'd think after this many years, you'd –"

"We should get down to breakfast," Remus interrupted. "We'll be late for Charms."

James groaned and mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow.

"Prongs," Sirius said solemnly. "Remus is right. You have to be well fed so you can torture Lily for making you sleep on this couch. It's only right, mate."

James rolled over with a raised brow and immediately grinned at the mischief in his best friend's eyes, "Well, since you put it that way…"

* * *

Much to the Marauder's disappointment, however, Lily wasn't at breakfast. Nor was she at Charms an hour later as the Gryffindor seventh years filed noisily into Flitwick's classroom.

"Where is she?" James wondered allowed to Sirius as they sat down together. "She never misses Flitwick's class."

"Dunno," Sirius shrugged, disappointed himself that breakfast had been so uneventful.

"Come to think of it," Remus leaned over his desk in thought. "She wasn't in Arithmancy yesterday afternoon either. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning in Transfiguration."

The Marauders looked at each other surprised. Since when did Lily Evans skip classes?

* * *

Lily stared glumly into the mirror, in her private Head bathroom. Great purple bags had taken up residence under her eyes and even a glamour charm wasn't doing the trick. She hadn't slept well in three nights. She had been so tired that she had nearly fallen asleep during McGonagall's final lesson on the Animagus transformation and the laws regarding registration. She had been absolutely mortified when her chin had slid off of her hand as she was clearly nodding off to sleep.

What the _bloody hell_ was wrong with her?

Every night for the past three nights she'd been dreaming wildly. Every night, the same person appeared in her dreams. James Potter.

Sometimes she watched in slow motion as he kissed her again in the entrance hall. Other times, he was relaxing with the Marauders down by the lake and simply turned to her with a smile that melted her from the inside out. The rest of the dreams, however, weren't as pleasant. Half of them consisted of James standing in front of her telling her how selfish and repulsive she was while she cried, unable to defend herself at all. She would wake from these hating James and, more so, herself for letting him get under her skin that way.

Then the other half of the dreams would come. Every night, she would go back to sleep and they would begin with her and James alone in the dark. Someone was in trouble. She could always feel it in her bones and she would scream wildly at James for help only to be ignored completely. Screaming herself horse, she'd eventually come to realize that it was her that was in trouble and it was James who had put her there. He would never say a word, just put strong arms around her to keep her in place while they watched as the Dark Lord killed people right in front of her eyes. She'd wake up nauseous and shaking and remain awake until the sun came up, unable to shake the terror and disquieting effects of the dream.

Bella and Marlene had glanced worriedly at her this morning as she had stumbled out of her private dormitory and into the bathroom as they were on their way to breakfast. She had to admit, she had looked better.

She sighed angrily and pushed her hair out her eyes frustrated. How had one kiss, and more specifically, a kiss from a guy she hated, have her so worked up. It was maddening.

And at the same time, she felt as though it was slightly more significant than that. She was never one to consider herself prophetic, in fact she detested the art of Divination, but there was such a strong sense of foreboding in the dreams with the Dark Lord that she wasn't convinced her subconscious wasn't just attaching them to James because he was on her mind.

Then suddenly Lily vividly remember James nervously asking her to go on patrol without her tonight. There had been obvious anxiety in his request and she had been almost positive that he had been lying to cover something up. What if it was something more than just sneaking off to snog some girl for the night?

Determined, Lily turned to put the shower on. James Potter could think he had fooled her, quite possibly even distracted her with a well timed kiss, but she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. If he was up to something, she was going to find out. It was time to see if she truly was as good a witch as everyone seemed to think and put her Transfiguration skills to the test. Who said she couldn't break rules?

* * *

James felt edgy as he and Sirius made the last trip out to the Whomping Willow that night after having successfully gotten Remus and Peter inside. It was still an hour or so yet before the moon would rise, but something felt off. He knew it wasn't possible, he'd check the Marauder's Map multiple times, but he was certain he was being watched.

He waited as Sirius took the form of his Animagus and bounded forward to place a shaggy black paw on the knot that froze the willow safely in place. Moving forward quickly, he shed his cloak and stuffed it into hiding. His unease must have shown on his face, because as Sirius returned to his normal handsome self he looked at James concerned.

"Something bothering you tonight?" Sirius asked. "You've seemed off all day. I know not being able to have a go at Lily is disappointing but I didn't think you were that hung up on her Prongsie."

James rolled his eyes, "It has nothing to do with her. I just-"

He stopped mid-sentence and had Sirius following his gaze curiously. Directly in front of them on the very edge of the Forbidden Forest sat a fox. Nearly completely orange-red from head to toe, just the very tips of it's ear, tail, and paws were black. A white patch blazed in a strange pattern down the right side of it's chest, and it's green eyes, discernable even from this distance, were watching them intently.

"Wow," Sirius whistled. "Amazing looking animal. Have you ever seen eyes like that on a fox?"

"Come to think of it," James frowned. "Have you ever seen a fox in this part of England? Let alone in the Forbidden Forest."

"No," he answered. "Can't say that I have. How strange. It's like it's watching us too. The hair on the back of my neck keeps standing up."

"Yeah, I felt the whole walk down here like we were being watched."

"Let's go Prongs," Sirius said uneasily. "We don't want Wormtail to be alone with Moony when he changes."

James nodded and cast a last look at the fox. It's bright, bushy tail was swishing back and forth behind it as though it disapproved of what he was doing. He shook his head, he needed to get a good nights sleep one of these nights. He was starting to get paranoid.

Quelling his curiosity, he turned and followed Sirius down into the passage underneath the Whomping Willow, making sure to hit the knot that unfroze the willow tree.

In the distance, the fiery red fox curled up in the leaves as though it were waiting.

* * *

**Well what do you think!! review review review!! I'm loving this writing this right now :)**

**Thanks.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Werewolves and Fancies

**Yeah! Update! It's a long one so be prepared :) Read and Review!!  
**

**Chapter Five: Werewolves and Fancies  
**

The edges of the Forbidden Forest were silent and still in the morning air. The small red fox that had slept at it's edges glowed brilliantly orange as it and the trees around it began to glow in the rising sun.

Standing, the fox stretched lazily and turned alert green eyes to watch a certain willow tree in the distance. Nothing and no one had gone near it the whole night since those two boys had disappeared. The fox's nose seemed to twitch in annoyance and it trotted over to the willow to investigate with it's nose to the ground.

It could faintly smell the traces of all four boys that had disappeared beneath it, but there was no new scent that indicated they had come and gone at all while she slept. Slipping easily between the frantic branches of the angry willow tree, the fox placed black tipped paws on the knot it had seen the boys use and peered curiously into the dark passage way that was all but unnoticeable. It cocked it's head to the side to listen and heard faintly in the dark the sound of voices heading that direction.

The fox's tail swished quickly back and forth and it sat down, perfectly poised to receive the boys as they returned from their late night adventures.

The voices were growing closer by the second and seemed to be arguing.

"Ow, Moony!" Sirius yelped. "Don't touch it. It doesn't hurt if you don't touch it."

"But it's deep Sirius," Remus' normally calm and level voice held a severe note of guilt. "Let me look at it."

"He's fine Moony," James assured him. "Wormtail broke his fall anyway."

"That wasn't funny," Peter exclaimed. "He could have killed me!"

Having successfully lightened the situation, the four boys laughed and finally emerged from the dark tunnel. They were clearly cautious, expecting the Whomping Willow to be aiming angry blows at their heads.

They all froze when they realized that someone or something had already calmed the tree for them.

"Prongs," Sirius elbowed James in the ribs and pointed in front of them.

The red fox from the night before was sighting perfectly still in front of them with it's bushy tail wrapped around it's legs and it's green eyes inspecting them thoroughly.

"I've never seen a fox act like that," Remus said curiously, knowing animals always seemed drawn to his canine characteristics. "Do you think it knows about me being a werewolf?"

Neither James nor Sirius answered because they were both staring dumbfounded at the fox. At Remus' mention of being a werewolf, the fox's eyes had visibly widened into a very human reaction of surprise.

"Who are you?" James demanded suddenly and the fox only cocked it's head to the side to look him fully in the face. "Show yourself."

The fox stood up and, with it's mouth open slightly in what may possibly have been a grin had they been looking at a human face, yipped lightly at them and twitched it's tail. It walked over to sniff at Remus' feet and then to almost look up in awe at the tall, light haired boy.

"Do you think it understood what Moony said?" Peter asked edging away from the fox ever so slightly. "Do you think it can tell he's a werewolf?"

Suddenly there was a popping sound that they were all familiar with and the fox had disappeared. But in it's place, stood a very satisfied and very disapproving Lily Evans.

Remus, standing face to face with her, shifted his weight uneasily away from her, "Morning Lily."

"Good morning Remus," she said quietly and allowed her eyes to trace the obvious lines of pain and fatigue in his young, handsome face. Now she understood why he had not been made Head Boy.

"I knew it," James growled. "I knew it was you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Lily looked at him disbelievingly. "Me, Potter? What's wrong with me? You're running off to play with a werewolf all night and you want to know what's wrong with me?"

James glared at her, "You have no idea what is going on here and it isn't any of your business."

"It is my business when you're sneaking away to do something very dangerous in sacrifice of your Head Boy duties. You all could have been killed, or bitten. I didn't think even you were that stupid, Potter."

"Lily, you don't know the situation," Remus said and lightly touched her shoulder. He felt guilty enough about the danger his friends put themselves in every month for his benefit. He didn't need Lily Evans pointing out every reason WHY it was so dangerous and making him feel worse. He didn't have the energy for it.

"Oh really?" Lily glared at Remus. "I would have expected better from you as well. This is so careless and irresponsible."

"We're not being irresponsible Lily," Sirius snapped. "We know what we're doing. We've been doing it for years."

Lily's jaw dropped, "What? Do you mean to tell me that you mastered the Animagus charm _years_ ago?"

Sirius smirked pleased with himself, "Yes. Didn't you?"

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

"Well, since once again you've decided to exercise your self importance on other people, Evans….I'll enlighten you." James was angry and Lily felt like his eyes might just burn holes through her head.

"Please do," she answered boldly and refused to drop his gaze.

"Well since you already know, Remus is a werewolf. I don't know if you've ever met a werewolf, Evans, but they're not very happy people on full moons and they can't abide human contact. It's natural prey for them and they immediately need to hunt."

"I used to have to leave school a week every month to be able to deal with it," Remus said quietly. "I wasn't going to make it through school."

"So we decided that, him being one of our best friends, we should do something about it." Sirius answered. "So we each learned the Animagus charm and after a month of painful transformations we had finally mastered our animal forms."

"You see," James told her. "We aren't in danger in our Animagus form because Remus' senses don't register that we're human. He treats Sirius like a puppy, he gets playful. He can almost function sanely when we're with him in that form. He keeps his human mind much more often when he isn't exposed to the smell and torture of humans."

Lily was staring at them in silence. She'd never been so at odds with herself. Her heart was breaking slightly for Remus and how very loyal and loving his friends were, while her brain was screaming that it was too dangerous and she couldn't let them get away with it. What if something went wrong. She knew Peter wasn't a very good wizard, Remus would never forgive himself if something happened to him or the other two boys.

"We do it every full moon," Peter couldn't stand not being part of the conversation. "We take Moony to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade."

"Not only that," Remus moved forward so that Lily had to look up at him. "But they make me able to function before and after the moon. I'm exhausted right now, but I'm not useless. Before, the transformation used to last until the next day sometimes, but now it comes and goes with the rise and fall of the full moon night and I'm able to resume daily life much sooner."

James was watching Lily's interior battle with her feelings and her morals. His face hardened, even with Remus standing there telling her how necessary it all was she couldn't get past her stupid love affair with rules and detesting those who broke them.

Lily smiled softly at Remus, and James was surprised at the genuine emotion in her eyes, "You are very lucky to have these friends, Remus. I had no idea."

"Thank you, Lily," he answered.

"I just don't know what to do now," Lily looked at each of the worn out boys, her eyes lingering on the still bleeding wound on Sirius' arm. "You're breaking every rule in the book, and it's dangerous enough to be leaving without the fact that Remus is a werewolf. Do you expect me to look the other way?"

"Yes," James said firmly and she frowned at him.

He shook his head in disgust, "Lily Evans, for once in your life forget about rule breaking, forget about what you're supposed to do and do what you know is right. We'll stop you if you try to tell anyone, so it's no use. We do this for Remus, if nothing else I know you care enough about him to understand why we need to do this."

"We aren't asking for your approval, Lily," Sirius added. "Just that you keep our secret."

Lily nodded, "I understand. For Remus' sake, I won't get in the way. But don't expect me to suddenly ignore all of your antics in school. Just because I agree with one exception to the rules doesn't mean I support your other behaviors."

She looked briefly at James, who hadn't seemed to have gotten over his anger and sighed. Just one more thing to add to the list of why she was so horrible. Now she was a nosy, tattletale who couldn't stay out of other people's business. She hated how judgmental he was being.

She turned without another word and headed back down the hill towards the castle. She didn't want to have anything else to do with the Marauders that day. She'd had her fill of surprises.

Remus looked at James, "You could go thank her."

"For what?" James snapped. "For sticking her nose where it doesn't belong? For not running off to the Headmaster and telling him everything she just found out. For _charitably_ looking the other way, while still thinking we're being childishly irresponsible. No thank you. I'm not a fan of ridiculously interfering women."

With a sigh, Remus shook his head and took off after Lily. His friends watched in silence as he stopped her and they briefly embraced.

"They'd look good together," Sirius mused wickedly awaiting his friend's response.

"Shut your bloody mouth Padfoot," James snarled and slowly followed Remus and Lily back to the castle, leaving Sirius and Peter to take care of the Whomping Willow

* * *

The next month passed by slowly for everyone. The weather had gotten unusually cold for October, and so the students had been stuck inside much sooner than they were used to. A vicious cold was being passed around the school, and most mornings even the Professors were grumpy.

Lily was avoiding James at all costs and only spoke to him when on patrol, and then only when necessary. Her dreams had not stopped, but she'd gotten a sleeping potion from Madam Pomfry and was at least sleeping through the night.

The Marauders were up to their usual mischief. Sirius had defended himself quite successfully against an enraged Ravenclaw sixth year that he had slept with and then dumped in the middle of the Great Hall. Wormtail had gotten two detentions within a week for helping James and Sirius execute several well thought out pranks on Severus Snape, and Remus had aced his presentation in DADA over the historical legends and facts about werewolves and their progress through history.

All in all, it was a relief for everyone when the Halloween trip to Hogsmeade was posted in their common rooms one evening a week before the trip.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed as he and James entered the common room muddy and windblown from the Quidditch pitch. "It's about time."

James smirked at his best friend and slipped his dirty robes over his head to drop them on the floor, "Getting a little cabin fever, Padfoot? I thought practice might have helped you let off some steam. You nearly shattered my skull tonight."

Sirius threw himself dramatically on the couch, "Quidditch can only do so much for a man's soul. If I don't get to Zonko's soon, I fear I shall simply wither away."

"Besides," he sat up cheerfully. "I've been dying for a reason to ask Bella out. She's been ignoring me lately."

"Probably something to do with Evans I'm sure," James retorted and as if on cue the wavy haired red head climbed through the portrait hall laughing musically.

The two friends turned just in time to see her give Remus a brilliant smile, "You were wonderful Remus. Those poor first years were scared out of their wits. I would be surprised if they ever sneak to the kitchens again. I usually just get a 'yes m'am' and they're at it again the next day. You were brilliant!"

Remus grinned down at the pretty red head, "I do what I can."

"Hullo!" Sirius exclaimed and had both of them looking over at him. "Did we get to punish some deserving little firsties today?"

"Oh you should have seen him," Lily breezed and graced Sirius with her pretty smile, pointedly ignoring James. "I couldn't have been half as convincing. 'Careful you don't get caught by the house elves next time. Hogwarts house elves are vicious and trained to keep students out of the kitchens. I wouldn't want to find you two missing a finger or an ear the next time I see you'."

Lily giggled, "I could barely keep a straight face. They won't be back any time soon."

"Job well done, mate!" Sirius grinned at his best friend and raised an eyebrow in Lily's direction as though to ask, 'something going on'.

Remus shook his head but still took the seat next to Lily.

"Hogsmeade trip coming up!" Sirius told them. "Did you hear?"

"That's good," Remus answered. "It's about time they let us all out of this school. Even the teachers are going crazy all cooped up in this cold. I swear, McGonagall almost breathed fire this morning."

"That might have had something to do with the smoking charm James was pulling underneath his desk," Sirius grinned. "Unfortunately he's not quite as proficient as you Lily, so it puffed out of her ears instead of her mouth."

Unable to hold in her reprimand, Lily rolled her eyes, "McGonagall, Potter? She would have eaten you alive."

"Or burned you to a crisp," Remus offered and had Lily smiling again.

"Speaking of burning," Sirius said offhanded and gifted Lily with a charming smile. "How's your terribly hot best friend these days? She's been avoiding me."

Lily grinned, "She's still terribly hot, and still terribly smarter than that adorable wit and charm of yours Sirius."

"Damn," the handsome, black haired boy looked disappointed. "I wanted to ask her to Hogsmeade."

Lily suppressed a grin, remembering Bella wishing fervently that Sirius would ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him, obviously the two of them were on the same page.

"Don't give it up as a lost cause," she chuckled. "Maybe she'll take pity on you and say yes."

"You're a cruel woman, Lily Evans," Sirius feigned hurt. "Won't even tell me what she's been saying about me?"

"Not even in your dreams, Black," Lily smirked and stood to leave. "I have to go. I have Charms tutoring to do before patrol tonight."

"Bye Lils," Remus said.

"See ya, red! Put in a good word with Bella for me."

"Don't get your hopes up Sirius," James retorted.

Lily scowled at him, "A lot you know. We were just talking this morning about asking Remus and Sirius to go with us."

James glowered.

"Well why didn't you say so!" Sirius grinned.

"Because she's been daydreaming all day about you asking her out. So make a show of it okay?" Sirius reminded her strongly of a happy puppy.

"Will do, Lils. Will do!"

The three boys watched her walk away and Remus and Sirius immediately turned on James.

"You like her."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Prongs is in love!"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "None of that is true."

"My dear friend," Sirius slung an arm around James' shoulders. "If none of that is true you wouldn't have marked Moony with a death stare when Lily just said she had been planning to ask him to Hogsmeade."

"It's true," Remus laughed. "I was afraid for my life for a moment."

"I don't like her, Moony," James persisted. "Really she's all yours. She drives me up the wall."

"She's also really hot," Sirius mused to Remus. "And smart, and funny, and about the only girl I know who's actually _kicked_ James Potter for kissing her. Sounds like a challenge to me."

"Which sounds like the girl for Prongs," Remus reasoned playing along with Sirius.

James had turned an ugly shade of red.

"How long do you reckon before he turns purple?"

"I was going for how long before he explodes actually," Sirius replied casually. "That color his face is turning can't be healthy."

"You're both bloody idiots," James shouted. "For Merlin's sake, why would I like a girl who seems to be the only one in the whole school who hates me. I'm not after being with a girl who thinks more highly of herself than I do, it's insulting. Besides, she can't stand me anymore than I can stand her."

"Ah," Sirius suddenly looked as though a light had gone on. "That explains everything. I always attempt to snog girls that I hate."

"You want to die, huh, Padfoot?" James twirled his wand between his fingers casually.

"Oh come off it, James," Remus said exasperated. "It's so obvious. We're your best friends. We see the truth even if you don't."

"Yeah, that must have been some dream he was having last night," Remus gave Sirius a warning look but with a loud crack Sirius was thrown backwards off the couch and landed with a hard thud.

James grinned, "What makes you think I was dreaming about, Evans?"

Sirius pulled himself up from behind the couch and looked at his best friend matter-of-factly, "You said her name of course."

The smile suddenly disappeared from James' face as quickly as it had come a gave his two friends the triumph of knowing they had been right.

* * *

Two hours later Lily was hurrying back toward the Gryffindor tower to meet up with James for patrol. She was late. She hated being late, since she often teased him for it.

"Sorry, Potter," she said breathlessly when she discovered him leaning against the wall next to the portrait hole in his robes and badge. "My last student sort of made a mess with one of the charms we were working on."

"No problem," he answered and looked at her thoughtfully.

Lily had been prepared with a snappy comeback but was surprised into silence when he didn't even attempt to mock her.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded as she moved forward to follow him.

It was normal for them to complete their patrol in silence these days. Ever since he had kissed her, she had made it quite plain that she wanted nothing to do with him. For weeks after he had attempted to tease and charm her out of her resolution, but she had stood firm. Somehow, it felt wrong now for him to feel as reserved as she often pretended to be.

She watched him curiously out of the corner of her eye as the both scanned the Great Hall and moved on to do a walk through the dungeons near the Slytherin commons. He was obviously deep in thought, and seemed completely oblivious to her.

Why does that bother you, she wondered to herself. Isn't this what you've been wanting?

She couldn't explain it but she was having to fight very hard the urge to start a conversation with him. She had just opened her mouth to speak when he finally said something.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade with Remus this weekend?"

Lily raised her brows, "I don't know. We hadn't really talked about it. Bella and I had just thought it might be fun to double date or something."

She looked uncomfortably at the frown on his face.

"Do you like Remus?"

Lily didn't know how to answer that question. Of course she did. Now that she knew why he had always been so reserved, he had completely opened up to her and they had become fast friends.

"Well of course I like him," she answered. "What's not to like?"

Exasperated he turned to face her, "That's not what I mean and you know it. Do you _fancy_ Remus?"

He exaggerated the word so that it seemed to fall off of his tongue in distaste.

Truly surprised it took her a moment to answer. Why was James asking her about her personal life, and what's more seemed concerned with her love life.

"I don't see how that should matter to you."

"It doesn't," he was very carefully keep his face casual. He didn't know why he had suddenly asked her this, but it had been irritating him all night. "He's just my one of my best mates and I was curious."

She shrugged, "I don't know, James. I haven't really considered it. I like spending time with him, he's sweet and funny. Sort of like a subtle version of yourself and Sirius."

She laughed at the comparison and decided it was true. She didn't notice the look on his face when she had called him 'James'.

James smirked, "So you _do_ like spending time with me is what you're saying."

"That is definitely not what I said."

"Sure it is," that damn smirk was making it pretty obvious he was pleased with himself. That was the last thing she needed for James Potter to decide he wanted to shag her. "You just said yourself that you enjoy Remus, and that he's just like Sirius and me."

"You're twisting my words and you know it," Lily stopped walking and put hands on her hips. "What's this about, Potter?"

"Well since you fancy me and all, I thought perhaps you might like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend….that is if you aren't going with Remus."

Lily's jaw dropped and she stood there speechless for a moment. She should have been more wary of his silent mood tonight.

"What are you playing at? You told me yourself not too long ago that you can't stand girls like me," she glared at him. "Something about getting off my high horse and realizing I'm not that wonderful."

"C'mon Evans," he replied that smirk never leaving his face as he followed her when she started moving again. "You can't tell me you've never thought about it."

She wasn't about to admit to him that she'd been dreaming about nothing else ever since he kissed her, but just because her traitorous subconscious had decided to like him didn't mean she planned on letting him shag her and then walk all over.

"Forget it, Potter," she finally answered. "I don't plan on being another one of your conquests."

"Ouch," he winced. "You're so mean Lily."

Every time he said her first name her insides went fuzzy and it was driving her mad. She put up with him because he was Head Boy and Hogwarts needed them. She wasn't at all pleased that Mr. Golden Boy of Hogwarts had suddenly taken a liking to her.

"Be that as it may," it was her turn to smirk. "I plan to be the only girl left standing when you've broken everyone else's hearts. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. _Peppermint Cardigan._"

James looked surprised at the portrait hole. He hadn't realized they'd already made it back to the Gryffindor tower. He hurriedly climbed in after her.

"Wait a second," he said and grabbed her hand.

"Please don't touch me," she said and felt her face start to flame.

'Now that is an interesting reaction,' he mused. It seemed he wasn't going to have to try as hard as he thought.

"Just consider this weekend okay? I promise I'll make it worth your while," he winked suggestively at her and she got visibly flustered.

"You know, for such a ladies' man, you know nothing about women!" With that she turned on her heel and fled to the seventh year dormitory so that she wouldn't have to see James the rest of the night in the common room they shared.

* * *

**So that's that. I've been working on this all day. I'm not sure I'm still to terribly happy with the end section here, but it turned out okay!! Thanks for reading now review, review, review!!**

**Thanks.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Lily Still Hates James

**Okay, so another update so soooon. I had a little trouble with this one. I knew what I wanted to to accomplish but wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. So here it , it get's a little serious at the end. I needed Lily and James to start digging through some feelings.  
**

**Chapter Six: In which Lily still hate James **

James cautiously opened the door to the Head common room and peered inside. He wasn't taking any chances. He'd unknowingly walked in on Lily in her towel that morning and she had nearly taken off his head. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her again.

Satisfied that a naked Lily wasn't hiding in the corner somewhere, he entered the room and threw his book bag absently on the floor. He didn't often come here during the day, but he needed to be alone. He'd finally received news from his mum that morning and it hadn't been happy.

His parents were Aurors, hence the wealth and notoriety he had enjoyed the whole of his young life, and they didn't believe in sheltering their son from a very real danger in his life. He was stronger for it. If nothing else, he realized the importance of his being Head Boy more than anyone else because of it. Not many wizarding children had been raised and taught by two of the top Aurors in all of Europe.

That was why, he hadn't been surprised to receive a very detailed letter about the inner workings of the Ministry and the potential beginnings of a secret alliance to fight off Voldemort. This morning had also brought the same news to him as it had brought to Gideon Prewett and his brother Fabian, although probably in slightly more detail. Their whole family had been destroyed, viciously tormented and then murdered for good measure, the Prewetts had met with Death Eaters that were apparently growing stronger by the day.

James rubbed absently at the ache in his chest. More than just the Prewett's parents had died. Among those found dead, were two girls under the age of ten and the family's dogs who had seemingly gotten in the way. His fists clenched unnoticed at the fury that boiled in his stomach.

Murdering children, they were murdering children now. These vile excuses for purebloods had finally pushed beyond everyday horrifying crimes to down right perverse and unspeakable acts of evil. No one was safe anymore.

He could almost picture his mother as she had written to him. Her face would have been filled with sorrow and tears would have stood out in her eyes in unspoken grief for those few people she hadn't reached in time. She would blame herself for an instant and then access that strong will she had passed on to her son and know that she had done all she could.

He even knew exactly the look of pride and determination that she would have put into her closing words…_Don't forget what you've learned. No place is safe anymore, but you have the power to protect, James. Remember all we've taught you, mourn for the Prewetts, and do your best to keep those you love safe. We are watching over you, my son. No matter what happens we love you and are incredibly proud of the man you've become._

He sighed. It was getting worse out there. Holed up in this castle, the student body was mercifully protected from the worst of it. But seeing the utter desolation and pain fill Gideon's eyes at breakfast that morning as he had read the Black Letter from the Ministry, had made him remember just how real and near it was.

He sank into the over stuffed sofa and lowered his head into his hands, allowing his mind to briefly remember the one time he had met Gideon's parents. They had been healers, of mixed blood, and not even Muggle born. It appeared even half bloods weren't safe.

And that was how she found him, fingers pushed through his unkempt hair and grief written on his handsome face. She hesitated at the door not wanting to intrude, but he looked up and directly into her eyes just as she stepped back to leave him in peace.

" Please stay," he said seeming wholly detached. His lack of arrogance and good nature had her frowning. "I was just going."

Lily seriously doubted that that had been his intention at all, but proceeded into the common room anyway, firmly shutting the door behind her.

James stood, clearly distracted, and looked absently around the room.

"Don't worry, Potter," Lily said quietly. "I'm just heading up to my room. You don't have to go."

He waved a hand vaguely at her, "I have Care of Magical Creatures soon. I should go."

She frowned, concerned with the way he was acting. She'd never seen him without his characteristic smirk and ever present sarcasm. Something was obviously wrong.

"James…" she trailed off softly when his eyes finally landed on his book bag. He hurried forward to grab it acting as though he hadn't heard her. And maybe he hadn't, he had something very important going on inside that handsome and distracted head of his.

She sighed. When had she stopped loathing the stupid prat? She watched him go without a word and headed to her room. James Potter was exceedingly complicated and making her life that much more complicated.

It would be nice to get away from him tomorrow. He wasn't going to Hogsmeade, Remus had told her, which meant she'd have a blissfully peaceful day.

* * *

"Is it possible to get a sunburn in October?" Lily, Bella, Sirius, and Remus had just entered the common room as they returned to the castle from Hogsmeade. "My cheeks are so windburned that they hurt to touch. Some of that has to be sun burn right?"

Their day in Hogsmeade had been cheerfully sunny, but the biting cold they had been experiencing hadn't left.

Looking into Bella's compact mirror, she touched her cheeks and winced, "I look like a cherry for Merlin's sake."

Her three friends laughed as she poked again at her cheeks. None of them had yet noticed the couple curled cozily together on the couch.

The blue eyed blonde had eyes only for James, but James had stopped listening to her endless chatter coming from her place on his chest the second he had spotted that red head burst through the portrait hole. She was laughing and grinning, something she never aimed at him, and she looked completely wind blown. She wore a deep green pea coat that matched her eyes and a burgundy scarf was wrapped haphazardly around her neck. Her cheeks were bright pink from the cold and her eyes were glimmering brightly under the wavy hair she had stuffed carelessly into a ponytail.

She looked beautiful.

"James?" the indignant sixth year had pulled away from him and was looking at him in irritation. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"What's that Maggie?" James quickly looked away as his friends' attention was caught by the pretty and loud blonde in his lap.

"You're horrible James," she pushed away from him and stood. "I can't believe I missed the Hogsmeade trip, just to be blown off for the next pretty girl that walks in the room. You're unbelievable."

"Wait. Maggie." He called after her half heartedly and chuckled as she stalked away. Oh well, she hadn't been nearly as entertaining as he'd hoped.

"Latest conquest not go as planned, Potter?" The laughing smile had disappeared from Lily's face and been replaced by a smirk that could have rivaled his own.

"I think it was more it didn't go as _she_ planned, eh Prongs?" Sirius laughed and pulled Bella down onto the couch with him next to James.

"Something like that," he answered, his eyes following Lily and Remus as they sat down in the armchairs across from him. "So how was Hogsmeade?"

"Cold," Bella said cuddling into Sirius. "I still can't feel my fingers."

"Zonko's has a new line of Dung Bombs out, delayed detonation," Sirius added, wrapping eager arms around the brunette next to him. "Already tried one out on Snivellus and his goons. Worked perfectly."

"You did?" Lily said exasperated. "When?"

"Left one for him to find on the walk back," Sirius winked. "Poor sod, never saw it coming."

James laughed enthusiastically, "I'm disappointed I missed it, that never gets old. The slimy git was probably furious."

"Yes and who knows who he took it out on," Lily said in disgust. "I really wish you would all grow up. Severus isn't harmless anymore. He's a very good wizard that's very possessed by the Dark Arts."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" James retorted sarcastically.

Lily's face turned bright red. He knew very well she hadn't spoken a word, bad or otherwise, to Snape since their fifth year when she had discovered just exactly how mesmerized he was with the Dark Magic and specifically the purist movement running rampant among the pureblood wizards.

Lily stood and carefully kept her face emotionless, "Yes, well I think I'll head up for the night. I have an essay due this week in Arithmancy that I haven't started."

Without a backwards glance, Lily headed to the door that led to the Head commons and pulled out her wand. She tapped the door and whispered the password, clearly agitated, and swiftly disappeared behind the door with a slam.

"Way to go, Prongs." Sirius rolled his eyes knowingly at Remus.

James, who's had followed Lily's exit, looked back at his three friends who were all gifting him with the same look of exasperation.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you do that on purpose?" Bella asked trying not to smile and failing terribly. "It's almost like you know exactly the right button to push and always push it."

James smirked, "She's easy to ruffle. That's not my fault."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You know as well as the rest of us that she hasn't spoken to Snape in years. Did it ever occur to you that she takes that sort of thing far more seriously than you. They did used to be friends, Prongs."

"She takes a lot of things more seriously than I do," he shrugged. "I don't much notice anymore."

"You have patrol tonight," Remus warned. "You might want to go make nice so she doesn't jinx your head off as soon as she sees you."

"Rem, your wisdom exceeds your years," Sirius laughed.

"Alright, alright," James sighed and pushed himself up off the couch. "I never thought I'd see the day when _my _best mates would be sticking up for Lily Evans."

He followed Lily's path toward their common room and disappeared.

"Wow," Bella giggled. "I didn't realize he was that far gone."

* * *

James hurried along the corridor that led up to the common room he shared with Lily, happy that his friends had given him a window to follow her. He didn't know why he'd been trying her temper so much lately. It was almost like he needed to see that furious spark in her eyes as proof that she acknowledged his existence.

The last time he'd been able to get under her skin, when he asked her to Hogsmeade, he'd been very pleasantly surprised to see that she had been tempted by his offer. The dynamics of their relationship were changing, and he wasn't entirely sure when that had happened. She'd always loathed the ground he walked on.

He reached the heavy oak door that read "Head Common" and opened it only to come face to face with two very upset emerald eyes.

"Evans," he said casually and pushed purposely past her and into the common.

"Can't you take a hint?" Lily snapped. "I left to get away from you."

He ignored her and noticed she had made changes to the common room that he hadn't observed the day before. The tall backed arm chairs, that while stately and been terribly uncomfortable, and been replaced by overstuffed faux suede ones that looked wonderfully inviting. The couch between the two chairs was a rich red color that also looked quite squishy and appealing. Emerald green throws had been thrown over each piece of furniture and he noticed distinctly several cases around the room that hadn't been there before. Two of them held books, and the other was a clear glass case that had pictures, awards, and merits belonging to the past fifty years worth of Head Boys and Girls. There were two desks situated near the big bay windows that looked out over the grounds of the castle, and roaring fire in the marble fireplace.

It was much cozier than he remembered it being, though he had been distracted and upset the last time he'd been in there.

"What is he up to?" Lily thought watching him survey the room. The collared shirt that he wore beneath a midnight blue sweater was untucked and hanging at a carefree angle from beneath the sweater. The top two buttons were undone and had his collar relaxed casually against his sweater, leaving the neck open to his collar bone. His casually disheveled look spoke of his untroubled nature but also of the way he'd been spending his afternoon with a girl he never intended to pursue. She wasn't sure if he had meant to look distracting or not.

Of course, he knew he was sexy. And it irritated her to know she agreed. She and every other girl at Hogwarts would never be able to resist the way his bangs fell messily into his right eye, and would certainly never be able to think straight while he was wearing a sweater that left nothing to the imagination.

The only problem was, she just couldn't stand that bloody arrogant smirk that he now sent her way when he caught her sizing him up. Even now, after finding out that he actually had a shred of decency in him, if only where Remus was concerned, she wanted to slap that smirk off his face. He was ridiculously annoying.

"Alright, Evans?" the self satisfied tone had her clenching her fists.

Forget annoying, he was infuriating.

"I don't have the patience to deal with you right now," she finally answered and turned a hard stare on him. "I have an essay to write."

He smirked and she noticed with silent fury that her body actually responded to it. Trying to calm the pounding of her heart, she abruptly stalked back over to her desk by the tower window to her abandoned essay.

He watched in appreciation. Underneath her peacoat had been a simple black sweater that hugged her body tight, and straight leg jeans that somehow seemed more than simple denim on her. She had let her hair down and it was catching the light tauntingly as he watched. _Careful Prongs, you might be drooling_.

Shaking himself mentally, he sauntered over to the desk and leaned casually on it, "C'mon, Evans. I came all the way up here to apologize and that's how you're going to act?"

"Apologize?" Lily frowned.

"Sure," he raised a dark brow. "I took it too far back there. Mentioning Snivellus was wrong."

"His name is Severus," Lily snapped. "And stop acting as though you _know_ what went on between us. You would never understand."

James scowled, "What's not to understand? You were in love with the bloke, he got involved with the wrong crowd, he couldn't get over you, and you publicly humiliated him. I don't get what else there is to understand."

"Oh wake UP, Potter!" she stood up angrily to look him in the eye. "I was never in love with him. He was my friend, and _he_ was in love with me. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, knowing I was breaking his heart. I've been friends with him practically my whole life. I still can barely stand to look him in the eye when we pass in the hall it hurts so much. It doesn't matter who he is now, who he was will always be apart of my life. I know that's hard for you to imagine, narrow minded as you are, but I know him better than anyone in this school, and you're just as big of a git as he is! Now if you please, drop this whole charade you're playing and leave me alone!"

James face had turned to stone. She was actually comparing him to Severus Snape. Actually thinking that he was as horrible a person, as the bloody traitor who practiced Voldemort's bidding in the dungeons of their very school. She was mad.

"What's wrong, can't handle a little name calling when it's aimed at you instead of someone else?"

Lily was breathing heavily and stubbornly refusing to look away from the icy glare he was sending her way.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to that slimy, traitorous excuse for a wizard," he finally breathed and his voice had a dangerous note to it. "I will never be anything like that low life even if I have to die to prove it. He was your friend, Lily. But whoever that person was who managed to gain your trust is gone. Stop standing up for him!"

"You still don't get it," she narrowed her eyes and spoke quietly, letting her temper ease somewhat. "It broke my heart the day I found out what he had become. He had always been there for me and suddenly my best friend had disappeared. But even after I had walked away, he still managed to save my life last year."

"What?" some of the coolness disappeared from James face in his astonishment.

"You see Potter," she smirked. "You aren't all knowing. Yes, even after I swore to him that I would never speak to him again, he loved me enough to save my life. That idiot Avery cornered me last year with the rest of Snape's gang and explained that they were on strict orders to take my life. I was too much of a threat, they said. Stupid mudblood was outperforming the Dark Lord's precious Death Eaters. They had disarmed me and had Severus been a second later I wouldn't be standing here right now. He disobeyed a strict order from the darkest wizard of our time and saved my life. I know you know something of loyalty, Potter, so excuse me for not believing you if you can't understand why I stick up for him."

"Men will do anything for a pretty girl," he sneered. "It doesn't make him loyal, or mean that he deserves your loyalty. Do you know what he and his little Death Eater friends do? Do realize what they're capable of? When Gideon and Fabian received news of their parents death yesterday they didn't know who had killed them. Didn't know that they were going to school with the potential murderers of their parents. All they knew was that their family had been brutally and mercilessly tortured and killed. Wilkes, one of Snape's _trusted_ friends, has already been removed from Hogwarts and taken to Azkaban. He was one of the Death Eaters that murdered the Prewett's _six_ year old little girl. Now explain to me _why _your or I should give a rat's ass about Severus Snape."

Lily stood in stunned silence. She hadn't realized that Snape and his friends had actually gotten actively involved in Voldemort's purist attacks. She had thought, at least for Snape, that it had been an overblown fascination. Now she realized that he had only saved her because he loved her, but if she had been any other muggle born, any one at all, he wouldn't have even hesitated to let her die that night.

James watched with a satisfied sneer as realization came to Lily. He'd been right to think that she'd been sheltered, that she didn't understand the magnitude of what their looming war with Voldemort meant. Being muggle born, she more than anyone else needed to know what she was up against.

"So please, do me a favor and stop making up excuses for him," James said quietly. "If you weren't the love of his life, you'd be dead. Consider yourself lucky."

Lily put a hand to her cheek to hastily wipe away a tear that had escaped her glistening eyes, "Thank you for informing me. I won't make the mistake again."

She bent over to start pushing her things together, only to be stopped by James grabbing her upper arm.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered. "You've made your point."

James wasn't quite sure what he wanted from her, but he was having a hard time ignoring the tears that were stubbornly escaping despite her best efforts. He was angry with her, but he also understood the fear and understanding she was experiencing. He'd had to come to terms with it at one point too.

His tall body had visibly relaxed now that he wasn't shouting in her face and as she looked up at him she was suddenly terrified he was going to kiss her. He had just dumped some very distressing news on her, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it if he decided to take advantage of her defeated resolve.

"Lily, please stop crying," his voice was deep and reassuring and she found her body immediately reacting and making an effort to stop the tears that she hadn't been able to a second before.

"Please let me go, Potter. You've done enough."

He winced, "I didn't mean for this to hurt you."

"Well that's a change," Lily muttered.

James watched her chew on her bottom lip, and viciously wished he could put his mouth on hers and soothe that worry. He hadn't intended to tell her about Snape and his friends, hadn't even intended to argue with her about what he'd said to begin with. How did they always end up at this point? Well, he thought, I've got nowhere to go but up.

"James," the sound of his name on her lips broke his resolve and he crushed her to him. His mouth found hers instantly, the taste of her mixing with the drying tears on her lips. Merlin, she was soft. Her body was pushed up against his and….wait. His mind froze in realization that she was kissing him back. Her mouth was eager against his own and she seemed to be clinging nearly as much as he was to her. Eager to explore this new side of her, he plunged his fingers recklessly into her hair and released the smell of her. She smelled musky and sweet. It was maddening.

The taste and smell of him was filling up her weakened senses. Much as her brain was screaming at her to stop him, she simply couldn't bring herself to pull away. His body was provocatively hard and ultimately comforting beneath her hands, and he tasted better than she remembered. She couldn't tame her reaction to him. It was too much after what he'd just put her through. Or that's what she was telling herself. She leaned farther into the kiss and suddenly his hands were in her hair and she found herself arching up against his solid chest in pleasure.

The sexual response did it. The sudden need to purr in contentment suddenly had Lily pushing herself away and breaking the contact.

"Damn it James," she whispered and they stood there staring at each other. James was breathing heavily and Lily's lips were swollen and red. To an outside eye, anyone else would have thought they were mad about each other.

Feeling tears threaten her eyes once again, Lily turned on her heel and fled. She didn't stop until she had closed her door firmly behind her and then she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

She let the tears come then. Let them come for Severus and for herself, for her bruised heart after James had successfully torn it open again, and for that same gaping hole that was now suddenly longing to be filled. Damn James Potter to hell. He would never rest until he had successfully torn her to pieces.

"I hate you," she whispered into the silence.

* * *

**Well how was it! Review review review please! I'm already into the next chapter but I have a ridiculously busy schedule ahead of me with school this week so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Hopefully by mid week, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Death Eaters

**This is kind of a short one, but that's because the next one is, er, reeeaallly long lol So here goes nothing!**

**Chapter Seven**

It didn't matter what way you looked at it, this much snow in November was wrong. Moving from class to class, the students of every House bundled up against drafty corridors and looked dismally out at the snow that was blowing wickedly around the castle.

Lily and Bella were standing huddled together outside of McGonagall's classroom, both staring forlornly out at the white mess.

"I've never seen such a horrible autumn," Bella said and pouted. "It's already winter and there's not even a holiday in sight. It's not fair."

"I agree," Lily said. "This is getting a bit ridiculous."

"Brrr, I sure could use something to warm me up!" Sirius squirmed between the two girls and wrapped arms around their waists. "Ahhh, that's better. After we finish with duplicating spells today, I can just duplitcate both of you and take you with me. That should do the trick in these bloody freezing corridors."

Bella grinned at Sirius and Lily smiled. It was becoming all too obvious how in love her best friend was. She was exceedingly happy that Sirius seemed to be reciprocating those feelings as well.

Her smile instantly vanished, however, when she spotted a messy black head walking down the hall with Remus and she quickly disentangled herself from Sirius and Bella.

"I'm going to go find a seat Bella, see you in a bit," she mumbled and quickly ducked inside of the classroom. Sirius and Bella exchanged a dark look. Lily had been absolutely avoiding James at all costs since the night of the Hogsmeade trip. It had only been two weeks, but they were positive she hadn't looked him in the eye once unless they were on patrol together. And then, James had told them, she refused to speak a word.

None of them knew what had happened that night, since neither Lily nor James had been particularly forthcoming, but it must have been serious because even James had to be forced to talk about it.

"Alright then?" James and Remus had stopped in front of Sirius and Bella who were still having a nonverbal conversation.

Sirius nodded and Bella smiled in greeting before going into the classroom to sit with Lily.

"What was that all about?" The side of Remus' mouth quirked up. "Things getting serious with Bella?"

"Dunno," Sirius shrugged and didn't meet their eyes. "I haven't asked her out yet if that's what you mean."

It was James and Remus's turn to share a look. Apparently James wasn't the only one who had it bad.

* * *

Bella dropped her bag next to Lily's table and sat down, "What's wrong, Lily? What happened the other night?"

Lily shook her head, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just James being his normal idiot self and not knowing when to quit."

Bella knew her much better than that and saw the hurt underneath her nonchalance. Lily and James had always fought, but Lily hadn't ever acted this way before. She'd always faced James head on, not hidden from him.

Her mind following the same lines, Lily clenched her fists. Why was she suddenly being a coward? It was only letting him feel superior over her, knowing he had finally gotten too deep under her skin. The hard part that she had to admit to herself was that she actually wanted to talk to him, be a normal part of his life. But he just couldn't let that happen. Always springing hurtful things on her and forever taunting her. It was too much, and the night after the Hogsmeade trip had simply gone too far.

Just then the four marauders walked in looking like young gods and she cursed under her breath. It was no wonder the whole bloody school drooled over them. With the exception of Peter, all of them stood over six foot tall and had a subtly disheveled look that was altogether sexy and intriguing. James was playing with a Snitch in his right hand that he kept releasing and snatching out of the air, Sirius was sweet talking McGonagall as she walked in beside them, and Remus was looking very melancholy and adorably sad. All in all, they were irresistible seventeen year old boys that absolutely knew it.

James suddenly caught Lily's eye and smirked. It seemed every time he turned around he was catching her perusal of him or his mates. What could that possibly mean?

Resolving not to give him another inch of her sanity, she held his gaze and sneered in response.

Well that's a nice change. He fought not to grin. If she was attempting to be confidant again, it meant she had gotten over their last argument….at least for the moment. It made him look forward to patrol that night that much more.

Lily ignored the arrogant smile that touched his lips and turned her attention to McGonagall who promptly told the marauders to find their seats lest they spend the night cleaning every inch of them without magic.

Taking the hint, the boys sat down.

* * *

She was late again. Damn it. As if he wasn't already going to be unbearable after their visual exchange in Transfiguration, she was positive he would immediately take advantage of the opportunity to poke at her.

Determined not to look upset, she slowed her step as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and did her best to look indifferent when she rounded the corner and her eyes landed immediately on the relaxed form of James.

His hazel eyes were amused when she met them as if he knew the inner battle she was waging against her selfcontrol.

"Potter," she said determinedly.

"Evans."

"Shall we?" she asked and gestured towards the corridor.

He nodded and pushed himself off the wall to walk beside her as she began walking away from the Fat Lady.

"So we were the only ones in Transfiguration today who managed to do that Duplication Spell correctly," he began, watching her confidently out of the corner of his eye. He knew she'd answer. She was trying not to look weak.

"What's your point?"

"Just thought it was amusing. I don't know if you met Peter's double, but he was about as brain dead as a flubberworm," he chuckled genuinely amused. They had learned the rather simple spell of duplicating in their third year. This new spell was much more complicated and infinitely more complex. The goal of the caster was to create an exact twin of whatever the target was. That meant it was shallowly a mirror image of the original. That meant endowing the double with the same speech patterns, specific thought processes, and facial expressions. It was complicated magic, and something that they were supposed to master wandless by the end of the year.

"You'd think you three would give him a hand once and a while," Lily replied disdainfully. "That was obviously child's play for you three."

"And it wasn't for you?"

"Well yes it was simple," she snapped. "But my best friend wasn't struggling was she?"

James smirked having properly provoked her for the first time that night.

She scowled at her feet and resolutely closed her mouth.

"Come on Lily," he said and his smirk became a very warm smile. "I've already apologized a million times."

"I have nothing to say to you James," she answered coldly ignoring his oozing charm.

The sound of his name on her lips was heaven. He had to keep her talking.

"Well you have to talk to me eventually," he insisted. "We're going to be at this all year. Dumbledore said we need to get over our differences."

"Merlin, do you ever give up?" she snarled. "I'm quite content not speaking to you, James. If you…"

They both froze having heard the same thing. People were whispering around the corner.

"Quick you dolt," a whisper reached there ears in the silence. "Those bloody dogs are on patrol right now. They'll be here any second."

"She's bloody heavy," someone else grunted.

"Don't make me tell the Dark Lord that you failed simply because you were too stupid to use your wand like a real wizard," the first voice was clearly female now. "The rest of them are already there. Now use your wand, you imbecile."

"_Levicorpus,_" and it appeared that the second voice was male.

Lily was looking at James with round eyes and couldn't' convince her feet to move. James put a finger to his lips and silently pulled her up against the wall. He pulled something liquid silver out of his pocket and slipped it over their heads. It was an invisibility cloak. She didn't think he'd ever stop surprising her.

"Bravo," the female voice was high and cold. "Not let's go. We're late. _Dissendium_."

They heard the grating of stone and suddenly the hall in front of Lily and James was silent. James grabbed Lily by the arm and moved cautiously forward so that they could look around the corner. The corridor was deserted.

"What's going on?" Lily whispered. "You don't think they're honestly stupid enough to try something in the school, do you?"

"I have no idea," James said not bothering to whisper. He knew the stature just to his left and it guarded a secret passage into Hogsmeade. He had a good idea of where they had gone. "But they've already got someone with them that obviously isn't conscious or they wouldn't have needed that spell. I don't even want to think about who it might be."

"Well where did they go? They can't apparate in here, and they just disappeared."

"They went through here," James had removed the invisibility cloak and tapped absently on the humpbacked statue of a witch.

Lily raised a skeptical eyebrow, "James that's a statue."

"It's also a secret passage," he muttered and seemed to be searching all his pockets for something.

"It's a what?" Lily demanded. "How do you know that?"

Ignoring her, he stuck his hand in the pocket of his robes and finally seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a worn piece of parchment and something that look suspiciously like the compact mirrors she and Bella carried. He unfolded the parchment and tapped it absently with his wand.

She watched in disbelief as spidery lines of ink spread out on it and revealed what looked like an entire map of Hogwarts.

"Where did you get this?" Lily said in amazement. She was watching in awe as two little bubbles that read 'Lily Evans' and 'James Potter' moved together just as she and James bent over the map. "This is incredible."

"Thanks," he smirked briefly. "It was one of my brighter ideas, and one of Remus' more brilliant pieces of magic. We made it last year."

Lily gasped, "James look!"

There was a passage that moved away from the castle behind the miniscule statue on the map that she could only assume mirrored that same statue and passage in real life. And walking down the passage was Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Alice McCoy.

"No, no," Lily cried. "James they've got Alice. We've got to do something."

"I'm working on it," he snapped and she noticed the very dangerous glint in his eye as he pulled out the mirror again.

He tapped it with his wand and immediately a voice came out of it, "Prongs? What's going on?"

It was Sirius's voice that reached Lily's stunned ears. Two way mirrors. Her respect for the boys she had always thought were a waste of brilliance was growing rapidly.

"Sirius I need your help," he answered and quickly ran over the details of what had just happened. "Long story short Padfoot, Bellatrix has Alice and we're going after them. Send Moony to Dumbledore and make sure he knows what's going on. Then you need to follow us. Bring anyone you trust as long as you're quick and take the passage that leads to Honeydukes."

"Bloody hell," Lily heard Sirius swear under his breath. "Alright James. Remus just heard everything and he's already left. Be careful. We'll be there as soon as we can."

James snapped the mirror shut and looked up expectantly at Lily, "Are you ready."

"As I'll ever be," she breathed and watched in amazement as he raised his wand and repeated the spell they'd heard Bellatrix utter moments before.

"Let's go," he looked grim but he offered her a comforting smile. Whatever it was about those damned lips, they always worked on her. She took his hand in complete trust and climbed into the dark passageway with him.

The air blowing into their faces was cold and stale. Her fingers were already starting to go numb as she waited for him to get his bearing when she was startled by his warm, rough hand grabbing hers in the dark.

"I don't want to lose you in the dark," he whispered. "We're going to wear the invisibility cloak in case we run into any unwanted company."

She didn't bother nodding as he couldn't see her anyway, and moved closer to him so that he could throw the liquid fabric over both of them. Feeling slightly safer in their closeness, they both quickened their steps and almost started jogging down the corridor towards the Death Eaters and the friend that they couldn't reach soon enough.

* * *

"James," Lily whispered. "I can't feel my feet anymore. How much farther is it?"

"We should almost be there," he answered quietly and she felt a shiver run through his body as he paused to listen. "They must have already made it up and out. They moved fast for having to deal with an unconscious body in the dark."

Lily bit down on her lip hard to chase away the dread that filled her stomach at the thought of what they were going to do to Alice.

"Well let's hurry," she urged. "I want to get out of this stupid tunnel and find her."

She felt James nod next to her and they quickened their steps once more to be rewarded minutes later by a dim glowing light and a rather tall set of stairs.

"I'll go first with the cloak in case there's anyone around. Stay put until I check it out."

Lily nodded silently, and obediently followed his ascent up the stairs. Once they reached the top she waited anxiously in the dark until James pulled the door back open and pulled her up and out of the passage. The dark cellar they were standing in smelled sweetly of candies and sweets. They had made it all the way to Honeydukes.

"C'mon," he motioned for her to get under the cloak once more and they climbed the cellar stairs to emerge behind the counter in the candy store. It was dark and deserted, but the front door was hanging ajar, the safety charm having obviously been broken.

"How will we know where they've gone?" Lily asked quietly as they finally stood shivering outside of the shop and stared at the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. They hadn't been prepared for the strong winter cold and it had dropped well below freezing with the setting of the sun.

"I don't know, but I have a good…"

He trailed off as Lily grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear, "Look."

He followed her finger down the street to where a couple in black hoods had emerged under the street lamp outside the Hog's Head. They watched silently as the first person entered and then in horror as the second lowered his hood and looked around just to check no one was watching. He then turned and swiftly followed his companion into the tavern with a familiar swagger.

It was Severus Snape.

* * *

CLIFFY! lol Haven't used that word in a while :) Well look for the next chapter sometime in the next three to four days. I'm insanely busy this week!

Thanks!! Review review review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

**I am SO incredibly sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger and then didn't update for a really long time. I've been so busy this week that I haven't had any time to write whatsoever. I found some time last night and finished up the chapter just now! So here it is, not too late I hope!! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

Lily and James stood staring at each other in horror. If Snape had joined Bellatrix and Rodolphus, it meant there was a good chance there were other Death Eaters around.

Turning to face James fully, Lily shook her head. She could tell by the look in his eyes what he was planning, "No James. We should wait for everyone else to get here. It's dangerous."

"You want to stand out here and wait when they could be torturing Alice and killing people as we speak," he snarled. "We've got to at least get in so that we know who it was."

Lily bit her lip, "There's only two of us. We have no idea how many of them there are."

James was obviously struggling between a strong urge to run in shooting hexes out of the end of his wand and a very weak urge to remain level headed; he ran his fingers through his already messy hair in frustration. Trapped underneath the cloak together, she could see every emotion cross his face.

"We can't stand out here Lily," he finally sighed. "We've got to at least be able to identify them if they Apparate when Dumbledore shows up."

"Alright," Lily agreed but poked him in the chest. "But don't try to be a hero."

He attempted to scowl at her but saw the ghost of a grin on her face and he relaxed, "I'll try Evans."

Grabbing her hand once more, they moved together across the road with Lily using an obliterating charm to erase their tracks. They reached the Hogs Head and Lily suddenly stopped, "Wait."

She flicked her wand and with a great whoosh a gust of wind and snow blew the door open. They quickly moved inside and out of the way. All the eyes in the tavern had turned cautiously towards the door as though waiting for something monstrously worse than the snowstorm to burst through the door.

The barkeeper narrowed his eyes and finally walked over to the door to peer out into the night. Satisfied that there was no on visible to be seen, he shut the door firmly against the wind and snow and headed back to the bar.

Lily and James held their breath until the grizzly man had passed by them safely and then began scanning the dingy bar. There wasn't a single trace of Snape, Bellatrix, or Rodolphus.

James turned to Lily and pointed silently towards a cellar door to their right. There wasn't a second floor here as there was at the Three Broomsticks. It was their only option, but the trick would be getting down there.

Lily looked at him expectantly as though to say 'after you'. James held up a finger and thought for a moment. With a burst of inspiration, he pulled one of Sirius' delayed detonation dungbombs out and grinned at her. Silently he set it on the bar, and they crept backwards to take cover behind several barrels of wine. They crouched down under the cloak and waited.

"What's this, eh?" the barkeeper had apparently found their dungbomb. "Oi've never seen such a fing. Hey Rudy, you seen a dungbomb like this…"

Something seemed to have made the barkeeper trail off, perhaps the wide eyed expression of horror on 'Rudy's' face. But suddenly there was a great explosion and a wicked smell filled the air. The tavern's patrons quickly covered theirs noses and mouths and hurried for the door.

Seeing their opportunity, they crept over to the cellar door and disappeared inside it without a single witch or wizard noticing in the chaos.

"Merlin," Lily choked trying to stay quiet. "That was terrible."

James grinned. He was almost immune to the smell, he'd been using them for so many years. Raising a finger to his lips, he once again tucked her hand into his arm and they moved simultaneously down the cellar stairs. The stairs were blessedly free of creaks and groans, but their breathing was terrifyingly amplified in the enclosed staircase.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Lily let go of the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and followed James' gaze towards the lantern light creeping around the corner. They stood for a moment and listened. There were voices coming from up ahead in the main room of the cellar. It sounded like a lot of people.

They crept forward, barely daring to breath.

"You put up a good fight, little Mudblood," a male voice was ringing clearly through the dank cellar. "But it won't make any difference."

"Leave her alone!" it was Alice's voice that reached their ears and had Lily relaxing somewhat in relief that she was awake and still alive. "She's only a little girl."

"Forget it Alice," Davey Gudgeon, James recognized, was speaking rather bravely. "They won't show her any mercy. Their filthy murdering traitors."

"Don't you DARE call us traitors, you disgusting excuse for a wizard," the crazed voice that snarled at Davey was one James recognized again as Bellatrix. The Black family was strong supporters of the purist advancement, but none more so than Bellatrix.

"You tell him, Bell," Snape's amused chuckle floated through the dark and had Lily blanching in fury. "Finish her off Rookwood. Let the others have a turn."

James and Lily heard a faint whimper and both instinctively moved forward. They came to the end of the corridor and moved behind a mountain of boxes to fully view the situation in the main area before them.

There were ten people standing in a half circle around five other Hogwart's students huddled on the floor at their feet.

Lily looked around the circle. Many of the menacing figures were robed or masked, but she recognized Bellatrix and Rookwood who were boldly displaying their faces. She searched desperately for the form of Severus, but couldn't discern him from the other masked figures.

She didn't recognize the small, little blond girl who was sobbing on the floor, but her heart immediately went out to her. All of the hope and excitement she must have experienced to learn she was special, and now she was being brutally tortured all because her family was Muggles.

"James," she whispered. "We've got to help."

James looked at her somewhat amused. Only moments before she had told him not to be a hero. However, he shook his head. There were ten potential Death Eaters standing in front of them. They were far too outnumbered. They'd never stand a chance.

Rookwood stepped forward and raised his wand with a terrible smile.

James had to move quickly in order to stop Lily from moving as she nearly lunged forward. He clapped a hand over her mouth as she opened it in horror and he felt her instincts fight him as her muscles strained against his own.

"Damn it Lily," he hissed close to her ear. "You're the one who told me not to be a hero. There's nothing we can do yet. There's too many of them."

Lily looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes and he tightened his grasp on her. However, it wasn't in effort to restrain but rather comfort. She wrapped her hands around his arm and he felt her hands clench reflexively when Rookwood stepped forward.

"Avada Kedavra!" the bolt of green light flashed forward and hit the young girl straight in the chest. She collapsed into a heap and was still.

The room was silent except for Alice's dry sobs.

Feeling his fury begin to win over his self-control, James tightened his grip on Lily in an effort to distract himself. She was hot up against him, and the tremors running through her body had identical goosebumps raised on both of their arms. It was becoming quite clear that if Sirius or Remus didn't show up with their backup soon, neither of them were going to be able to watch another student die in silence.

"Now who's next?" Bellatrix cackled shrilly and had the students on the floor at her feet shrinking away.

"Perhaps little Maddie, or maybe smart mouth Gudgeon over here," Lily and James watched, their bodies tense, as she surveyed Alice and Davey's embrace with an ugly grimace.

"No, no," she leered. "Miss McCoy. I believe I owe you one for that poorly chosen curse you aimed my way earlier."

Alice was visibly shaking but lifted her chin defiantly, "I'm not afraid of you, Bellatrix."

The dark young witch in front of her tittered sharply, "Oh, but Alice…you should be."

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix's maniacal grin was nothing compared to the piercing scream that erupted from Alice's mouth. She was writhing violently in Davey's arms as he grimly held on tight.

"Get away from her, you nasty mudblood," Bellatrix kicked at Davey while keeping her wand trained on Alice's chest. "Rodolphus! Some help you idiot!"

"Petrificus Totalus…" a soft voice whispered beneath the screams and Davey's body suddenly went completely rigid.

"That's better," Bellatrix purred and flicked her wand to release the curse on Alice. "How you holding up, dearie?"

Alice had tears streaming down her pretty pale face, and she was panting in pain. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her legs in an effort to comfort and protect herself.

"Aww, come on blondie!" Bellatrix pouted. "I though you'd be much more fun. Fight back!"

"I'd never give you the satisfaction you foul bitch," Alice snarled.

Bellatrix sneered and had raised her wand again when Rookwood spoke from behind her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

James blood ran cold as suddenly a hand descended on his definitely invisible shoulder and the familiar voice of Augustus Rookwood wormed into their ears.

"Bellatrix, my love. I believe we have some visitors."

Lily looked up at James suddenly terrified. How had he known?

"What?" Bellatrix snapped and whirled around. "Where? Who?"

Rookwood yanked and the invisibility cloak disappeared, revealing James and Lily.

"EVANS!" Bellatrix looked like she was going to explode with glee. "This is too perfect. I can't believe my luck. Imagine how the Dark Lord will reward me when he learns I've finally killed Dumbledore's most precious little mudblood! Bring them here."

Without a second thought Lily shouted the first curse that came to mind, "_Defodio!_"

The gouging charm did its job as Bellatrix stumbled back in pain and bright red gashes began erupting all over her.

She screamed in fury and pain and stumbling forward aimed her curse at Lily, "_CRUCIO!_"

Lily's knees hit the ground as suddenly her whole body was filled with unbearable pain. She felt her body instinctively clench her teeth as her brain fought the pain and stubbornly refused to let the crazy bitch win. Her vision was blurring but she could still see Bellatrix fighting her spell as her skin was continuously gouged. She couldn't lose control of the gouging charm or she would probably die.

Lily forced herself to focus. She had learned to repel curses like this, had developed her Protean charm perfectly. She just had to find the strength between her pain and keeping Bellatrix in pain.

But before her agonized mind could do that her ears registered the spells flying behind her that was obviously James and Rookwood, and she was suddenly distracted. If James were to lose, it wouldn't matter how hard she fought, she wouldn't make it.

James was continually shouting '_Protego!'_ as Rookwood shot hex after curse towards him. He was surviving, but for how long?

Lily clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes in concentration. If she could get a shield up she might be able to protect them both.

"Oh look, Red over here is trying to fight back," Bellatrix was panting and obviously in pain. But she had the confidence of eight other Death Eaters standing behind her. Lily didn't.

The pain was starting to become numbing and capitalizing on it, Lily focused on her shield charm…_protego totalum, protego totalum, protego totalum._

Then finally as Bellatrix's laugh reached her ears again, the charm burst forth from her mouth and she was suddenly blissfully free of pain.

Bellatrix was staring at her dumbfounded. Lily's initial hex had stopped working as her Protego spell erupted and formed a visible, shimmering wall between her and Bellatrix. No one had ever broken the fanatical witch's Cruciatus Curse before.

Suddenly the eight figures behind Bellatrix had their wands out and pointed at Lily's carefully constructed shield. She knew she wouldn't hold out for long against all of them.

"Lily, look out!" James was scrambling towards her but too late.

Rookwood had seen Lily break Bellatrix's curse and had immediately abandoned James to attack the red head's exposed back.

A bolt of red light escaped his wand as he screamed, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Lily felt her body react in agonizingly slow motion. She felt her control slip and release her Protego shield. She felt the burning cuts that were gushing blood erupt all over her body. She felt rather than heard her screams of horror and pain, and, finally, didn't feel the solid floor beneath her as she collapsed in torture.

"_Silencio! Expelliarmus!"_ Alice had recovered herself enough to advance on Rookwood.

Rookwood looked up in surprise as his wand flew from his hand and he was suddenly being stalked by a seething blonde witch. Alice was just as clever as Lily and even better with her hexes and jinxes.

"Get back you bastard," she spat. "Leave her alone!"

James watched in appreciation as Rookwood cowered. The filthy traitors were confident in their numbers, but when bested were nothing more than spineless.

"Well we are talented, aren't we?" James was suddenly distracted as he realized Lily had pulled herself miraculously to her feet, her cuts even starting to heal, and was backing slowly away from the nine Death Eaters in front of her. "Not many witches or wizards could take that kind of punishment and not go crazy, let alone begin to heal themselves. Brava, darling. You've learned some strong magic. "

James stepped forward and focused completely on the hex that he silently sent at Bellatrix but without warning he was thrown painfully backward as his hex was blocked. Suddenly he heard Snape's cold, slimy laughter fill his head.

"Nice try, Potter. But you aren't the only one who has mastered wandless magic."

Nine heads turned to look curiously at James who was grimacing as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Always trying to act superior and show off," Bellatrix was cackling once more. "The Dark Lord knows how powerful Dumbledore has let his students become. He doesn't send us anywhere without our Occulemns."

"James," Lily whispered as he finally pulled himself to his feet. "What is she talking about?"

"Snape," he ground out. "He blocked my bloody hex mentally."

Lily's already pale face went white. How were they supposed to fight this?

"Enough playing around!" Bellatrix's eyes were suddenly gleaming as she witnessed the seemingly intimate exchange between her Head Boy and Girl. "Someone kill Potter so I can play with Evans."

One of the anonymous Death Eaters stepped forward and raised his wand.

"Avada-ARGGGHHHH!!" The Death Eater's killing curse was suddenly cut off as an enormous shaggy dog suddenly jumped threw the air and latched onto the caster's forearm with powerful jaws.

"Better late than never, Padfoot," James thought and reacted instantly.

"Stupefy!" James took out two of the cloaked figures at once and began fighting off attacks from his right with Lily shielding his left side.

"Alice run!" Lily screamed at her friend who was staring in fury at the place where Rookwood had been only moments before. The coward had Apparated. "Alice, get the others and run."

Alice scowled, "I'm not leaving. I owe that bitch some hell."

"Don't be brave," Sirius Black was suddenly standing at her side and gripping her arm as she looked up at him bewildered. "Do what Lily said. Get the others and go. The Headmaster should be here any second. Get everyone out of here and back to the castle as quickly as possible."

Had anyone but Bellatrix's imposing cousin been arguing against her revenge, Alice would have fought it. But she saw the knowledge in his eyes and understood that he knew far more than she did about what these people were capable of.

Alice nodded silently and without another word, rounded up the remaining three muggleborns that had been brought there with her. If she couldn't take out Bellatrix, she would make sure that the foul bitch didn't lay a hand on another innocent life tonight.

Sirius waited until the Alice had removed the Petrificus spell on Davey and the three terrified students had trustingly fled after her up the stairs before turning and joining Lily and James who were fighting back to back.

"Damn it Sirius!" James was panting as he fought to hold the shield shimmering magically in front of him and Lily. Lily was shooting hexes and jinxes successfully through to the other side, but they wouldn't hold out for long. They were simply outnumbered. "Where is Dumbledore?"

Sirius moved so that he was shoulder to shoulder with his best friend and added his efforts to his shield, "He should be here."

"I can't take much more of this," Lily's face was stark white, almost glowing in the flickering lights of the cellar.

James and Sirius nodded in grim understanding. The physical body could only take and give so much when it came to magic. As talented and strong as they were, they were still young and unexperienced. Aurors trained for years to fight the way they were fighting now.

"Just hold on, Red," Sirius said. "Help is coming. They have to be here soon."

Just then Bellatrix screamed in fury, "Take out that shield. I'm going to KILL that stinking mudblood with my bare hands!"

With a terrifying determination, the group of Death Eaters turned on James, Sirius, and Lily and began countering their shield.

"We can't hold this," Sirius grunted in his efforts. "There are too many of them."

"That's it," Bellatrix's eyes were gleaming intently on the gleaming copper head behind the weakening Protego shield. "Almost there boys."

She lifted her wand in anticipation and waited.

Lily turned resolutely to James, "Look, they're going to get through this shield. We're not strong enough. As soon as you let it go, get out of here. It's me they want."

"Don't be stupid, Evans," James snapped and his eyes flashed angrily. "We're not going to just leave you to save our own arses."

"But-" Lily stopped and her face contorted in pain. She sank slowly to the ground, her body trembling violently as the pain overtook her and James watched helplessly, his face twisted in horror. The shield wasn't down, but apparently it was weak enough for Bellatrix to have gotten through.

The witch advanced and as she did so, Lily cried out and jerked violently.

"Stop it!" James shouted.

"Make me," Bellatrix looked innocently at James while eight other wands were instantly directed at him. She giggled almost sweetly, "Oh that's right, you can't."

"Now," she looked darkly at the red head still shaking at her feet. "It's time to stop playing games. I'm going to make you suffer, and then I'm going to kill you. _Atrocitas!_"

Lily screamed and her eyes widened blankly, their emerald depths unseeing, "No, please. Leave them alone. Not my sister, please she'll never understand. I won't do it, you can't make me. Sweet Jesus! No, please not that! Ahhhh."

The final scream at the end was obviously painful and had Lily writhing on the floor again.

"Bellatrix Black! You are under arrest!" Dumbledore's booming voice suddenly filled the small underground space and had Bellatrix instantly lowering her wand in fear. James and Sirius moved quickly, but she had turned on the spot and vanished within their first step.

Their reaction time was better for the few poor souls who weren't as quick. James and Sirius managed to detain two of them before Dumbledore bellowed the anti-Charm and three more teachers finally arrived. And suddenly the air was filled with silence.

"Cowards," Sirius spat at the two dazed figures at his feet and flicked his wand furiously in warning. "You can torture and kill those who can't fight back but you run the second you don't know you can win. It makes me sick."

"Thank you Mr. Black, but that is enough," Dumbledore replied quietly and placed a calming hand on the tense muscular back of the enraged teenager. "You have all done amazingly tonight. I am so incredibly sorry that you have had to see such horrors."

"Albus," McGonagall and Flitwick were kneeling over the still form of the small blond girl James and Lily hadn't been able to save. "She's dead. It's Keely Donovan, a first year."

Dumbledore's blue eyes darkened in grief and anger, "We shall inform her parents immediately. Take the body to Madame Pomfry."

Flitwick nodded and murmured a word that made the girl's body disappear and he Disapparated quickly after.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Slughorn was scanning the room with McGonagall.

"Lily!" James and Sirius both exclaimed and ran over to the trembling mass of red waves still lying on the floor.

"Lily, are you awake?" James gently pushed the hair out of her face.

Her eyes turned to his but were slowly sliding out of focus, "Am I dying?"

"No," he answered quietly. "Dumbledore is here. The Death Eaters are gone. We won."

She shook her head, "No, it's not possible. She killed my family. I watched James. I watched her torture poor Petunia and murder her. She made me kill my own mother. I couldn't control it, I couldn't!"

Suddenly tears were streaming out of her beautiful green eyes and her body was raked in sobs.

"It didn't happen, Lily," James said and on impulse gathered the girl into his arms. "I promise, it didn't happen."

"She needs to see Madame Pomfry," McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore who was watching the exchange between two of his favorite students who, formerly, had hated one another.

"Mr. Potter is quite capable of healing physical wounds Minerva," Dumbledore answered thoughfully. "But I think that tonight he will also be able to help heal a broken heart, as well as heal a little himself."

Minerva studied her superior thoughtfully. The man never ceased to surprise her. She could see by the look in James Potter's eyes and the tension in his body that Dumbledore was right. James needed the girl in his arms at that moment as much as she seemed to need him.

"Goodness gracious," Slughorn looked on sadly with his colleagues as Sirius moved to help James support Lily. "They are so young. They should never have seen such horrors. I wonder if they saw the young girl killed."

"Poor dears," normally a stoic woman, it was not normal to see tears standing out in McGonagall's eyes. "What they must have seen tonight."

"Professors," Sirius Black was walking towards them as James headed up the cellar stairs with Lily in his arms. "We're going to take her back to the dormitories, if that's alright."

"Please do, Mr. Black," Dumbledore replied and his blue eyes shone bright with hope at the yearning for retribution gleamed brightly in his student's eyes. "Take care of each other."

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? Worth the wait, I've got some James and Lily action upcoming in the next chapter but I figured this was too long already and wanted to update. Their next exchange is going to be slightly more complicated so I wanted to take my time with it. Well, let me know what you thought....I realize it was a lot of action versus a lot of substance, but the substance is coming I promise!!!**

**Review, review, review.**

**Thanks  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Mistakes and Misunderstanding

**Hello everyone!! I hope that you don't mind waiting little longer between chapters these days. I'm very sorry about it, but with school and work, the weekends and a night or two here and there is the only time I have. So I thank you for your patience and hope that you are happily rewarded with this update!! Thanks so much, don't forget to review!!!!!**

**p.s. RATED M! there is sexual stuff in this chapter so if you aren't looking for that, or don't appreciate...please remember i let you know ahead of time!! thanks :)  
**

**Chapter Nine**

The thirty-minute hike to the castle was a blur to James when he thought back on it. He would have no memory of the biting cold that had his fingers and toes numb, nor the solid presence of his best friend solemnly guarding their progress back to Hogwarts.

His only reality in that very short time was Lily. The look and feel of her in his arms, the soft sounds coming from her mouth as she had cried in his arms and then later fallen slowly into unconsciousness. The smell and feel of her had ensnared every single one of his senses and his only thought was for her.

When had he come to love her like this?

When they had reached the Gryffindor common room, Sirius had blessedly taken control of the crowds and questions awaiting them and James had quietly slipped through the door that lead to their private common room and dorms.

It was only when the silence of his bedroom finally penetrated his abstraction did he finally take a mental step backward to analyze the worry that had been running rampant through his head for the red head he had gently placed on his bed.

This was not a girl he had loved, or even mildly liked. It was true, he had wanted to get in her knickers…had thought she was extremely attractive. But he had never considered her anything more than a good snog. When had he decided arrogant, self-important Evans was someone he could fall in love with? More to the point, how had James Potter actually fallen in love to begin with?

Lost somewhere in grief and disbelief, Lily opened only half conscious eyes to be greeted by a very intense scrutiny by sparkling silver eyes. Her mind did not register where she was or how she had gotten there, only that some how or another she was hurting and he was still there.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Anger had started building somewhere around his gut and was slowly taking hold of him. How had this happened? How had he, womanizer extraordinaire, fallen for the one girl in school who had never fallen for him? It was like a sick joke, and now she was looking indignantly at him when he had done nothing but worry over her for an hour now.

"I was making sure you were okay," he replied stiffly and his silver eyes grew cold.

"Okay?" Lily frowned, her emerald orbs darkening in confusion. Why was James Potter worried for her sake? Then suddenly it flooded back, the little girl dying before their eyes, Bellatrix's deranged laughter and Alice's sobs, and the nightmares of the merciless slaughter of her family while she watched helpless. Her exhausted mind was not able to comprehend at that point what had been real and what hadn't. All she could think about was the fact that those glinting hazel eyes had rescued her from the nightmare and, more to the point, were still there watching over her.

An overwhelming wave of grief, gratitude, and need for physical comfort washed over her and she turned injured eyes to the one person in the world she had never dreamed of taking comfort in until now, "Why are you still here?"

"Because you're in my bed," his answers were growing colder and Lily's heart started to pound in anxiety as the warmth she longed for escaped her. He turned to leave.

"James, please," he turned slightly and saw her hand lifted in invitation. "Don't go."

James scowled and studied the prettily tempting hand.

Damn her, he had just come to a very strong realization and wanted nothing more than to soak his head in the shower. She didn't want him, she was hurt and in need. It wasn't the same thing. But Merlin, how could he turn her down. With her hair floating over _his_ pillow, and those damned soft eyes pleading with him…he was powerless.

He reached down and took her hand, "What do you want from me Lily?"

"To stay," she said and sighed when he circled his thumb across the top of her hand. "Be with me. Don't go."

She struggled to sit up, but he pushed her back, "Lily you don't know what you're asking. You need rest."

She pushed his hand away and suddenly her mouth was on his and her hot, desperate body was pleading with his self-control to just give in.

He groaned. How was he supposed to stop this? How, when he'd done nothing but dream about it for weeks now? When he could remember the taste and smell of her more readily than any spell?

She whimpered softly against his lips and it was his undoing. Merlin take his damned pride. He wanted and needed her.

He pushed her back into the pillows and bit heavily on her bottom lip when she arched against him. He could feel every soft curve of her body that was instantly better than his fantasies.

He pulled back as she started pulling at his buttons. She was beautiful. Her lips were swollen and rosy from his mouth, and her eyes had gone a lovely shade of dark green. His dreams hadn't done her justice.

"James," she murmured. "Help me."

She had managed to get his tie off and his shirt undone. Without a second thought he stood and stripped. When he turned around prepared to ravage her, he froze. She had undressed in a hurry as he had and was lying against his pillows naked as the day she was born.

There were no nerves in her eyes, nothing to hold back. She looked every inch the siren and the lustful woman that he had always wanted. Somewhere, in the parts of his mind that weren't subdued by his lust and need, he distantly realized that he had really wanted to see more in her eyes. Had wanted to see the passion and love that was so evident in his own soul.

But, he wasn't listening very closely. How could he when she was filling every sense his body was capable of using.

She had miles of gleaming white skin. Her legs were long and slim and led up to perfectly curved hips that tapered into a flat, soft belly. Her breasts were perfect. He could already feel the satisfying weight of them in his hands without touching them and the way the soft pink nipples would raise as he brushed his thumbs over them.

He licked his lips and finally met her eyes. She wanted him now as much as he wanted her. It would be enough…for now.

He quickly lowered himself over her and put his mouth to hers.

It wasn't soft and passionate, as he had imagined his first time with her would be, but furious and fantastic. She was like a living flame in his hands, and he was absolutely mesmerized.

Her hands were busy in his hair, causing goose bumps to rise down his back as he nipped and licked, tasting the tantalizing flesh at the base of her neck and collarbone. She was like a drug. He couldn't get enough, touch, taste, or sight.

She gasped wonderfully when he locked his lips on her breast and her hips rose of their own accord in desperate want and need.

He moaned as his tongue teased her into ecstasy.

"James," she panted. "Please. I need you."

Her hips were rocking continuously and driving James mad in the process. She wasn't the only one in need. He just couldn't seem to get enough. Couldn't seem to bring himself to make the moment end.

He heard her impatient growl and suddenly he found himself being flipped over and her legs straddling his hips.

In one smooth movement, she lowered her hips and took him into her with a gasp of delight.

James immediately clamped his hands helplessly to her rocking hips and held on for dear life. She was going to kill him. The sight of her above him, the feel of her around him, her hands on his chest, and there was nothing else for it…if he couldn't have her always it would be the death of him. He felt something inside of reach out and take hold of everything that she was in this vulnerabale moment, his mind etching every inch of her into his memory. Could she possibly be his?

"Come with me James," she said breathlessly. "Come with me."

He nodded and she locked her mouth with his as they both exploded into bliss and slowly began to heal one another.

* * *

She couldn't be sure whether it was the bright morning light streaming into the room or the unfamiliar feel of waking up next to a very naked male body, but the next morning found her quite suddenly wide awake and very disoriented.

Taking in her surroundings, she took stock of the situation.

She was in James Potter's room. As far as she could tell they were both naked and he was curled comfortably against her with a very familiar hand resting gently on her bare hip. Her body felt wonderfully exhausted but her eyes heavy as though from tears.

Based on what she could recall from the evening before, things had definitely taken an interesting turn.

Not only had she ended up in his bed, it appeared she had slept with him and spent the night. No one spent the night with James Potter. Something was up.

She slid slowly from underneath his grasp and tried to climb out of bed without disturbing him but was unsuccessful. The bed squeaked rather loudly and James opened bleary eyes to look her straight in the face.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and quickly finished climbing out of bed.

"Good morning to you too," he murmured good naturedly and she heard the bed groan as he stood up on the other side of the four poster bed.

Absolutely mortified at the fact that they were both still naked, she quickly found her robes and slipped into them, too embarrassed to collect all of her clothes and get dressed.

She chewed on her lip. How had this happened? How had she gotten herself into this mess? She had only meant for him to stay and comfort her. It had become so much more, so much more that she knew he would detest.

"Do you…" Lily quickly cut James off.

"Wait, listen James. About last night," she turned nervously and looked at his curious face. "It was nothing. Please don't worry about it. I won't get attached or anything. We both just needed someone and it happened to be you for me and me for you. That's all. I just wanted you to know I don't expect anything from this."

James felt his blood get hot and his face turned slowly to stone. He couldn't control the bitter steel in his voice as he answered, "Yeah, right. It was nothing. I'm glad to hear you're not worried about it; it takes a lot of pressure off of me. We'll just chalk it up to a mistake then and leave it at that."

James watched those green eyes widen in hurt and confusion. What was she playing at? He wanted to put his hands around that pretty neck of hers and shake. She was the one who had said it was nothing.

"A mistake, of course." Anger was starting to build underneath her hurt and embarrassment. A mistake? She hadn't meant that. She had only wanted to assure him she wasn't just another clingy female. He was so infuriating. "Well you're welcome then. I wouldn't want to get in your way."

Wouldn't want to get in his way…James was having a very hard time not reaching over and slapping her. Honestly, was the woman blind? And he was almost positive he detected a note of irritation in her voice. The woman's emotions were so erratic. He scowled.

"No problem."

It was as simple as that, Lily thought. No problem. They had taken care of each other, done what needed to be done, and now they could peacefully go back to hating each other. But her heart was screaming otherwise.

Furious with herself and the sneering boy in front of her she stooped quickly and picked up her belongings scattered haphazardly around her, "I'll leave then. Thank you for your help."

James watched, bemused and angry as she collected her things and headed toward the door. Unable to stem the angry tide of sarcasm he quickly sent a dart at her back, "Don't mention it, Evans. I'm always at your service."

She turned furiously to stare at his still naked form and he bowed mockingly.

He was right, she opened the door and fled up the hallway to her own dorm, it had been a mistake. Who cared if it had been one of the most horrible and wonderful nights of her life? Any part of her life concerning James Potter had to be a mistake.

* * *

Having been woken much too early by the infuriating red head in his bed, James headed down to breakfast without his usual entourage of Marauders. Because of this, he received several stares and was thoroughly annoyed by the time he reached his seat in the Great Hall.

People were whispering behind their hands and pointing dramatically at him. He knew what they were saying, what they had been informed of last night. They thought he was a hero; this was what he lived for. So why was he so damned irritated?

"Prongs, if you don't get that black look off of your face…the poor gossips are going to think you're a Death Eater too," James looked up to find his three best friends grinning madly at him from across the table. He instantly relaxed.

But it didn't last long.

A very obvious whisper traveled down the Gryffindor table only moments later just as Lily Evans stepped into the Great Hall, looking tired and harassed. Apparently, the whole of Gryffindor had seen James disappear into their common room with Lily in his arms. Great, he mused. As if his mood wasn't already black enough.

"Relax James," Remus said and sat down next to him while Sirius and Peter sat across from them.

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged. "They aren't talking about anything that didn't happen."

"Does the whole school know?" James asked exasperated and eyed his shaggy haired friend.

Sirius looked around at the same moment Lily seemed to notice the whispers circulating throughout the hall. Her face turned bright red and she immediately disappeared towards the end of the table to sit with Bella and Marlene.

Sirius grinned, "It would appear so."

Remus scowled at the grinning blue-eyed boy across from him and silently shook his head. Sirius frowned and then finally took a good look at James. He had seen that look only once before. It had nothing to do with Death Eaters and everything to do with a woman.

Apparently things hadn't gone well with Lily the night before.

Instantly contrite, Sirius changed the subject, "So we have a meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon. I was supposed to tell you. You, Remus, me, Lily, and Alice are all to go to Dumbledore's office after Quidditch practice tonight. That is…if you're up for it."

James nodded, "There's nothing I could use more right now than my broom."

* * *

Soaked, exhausted and nearly frozen to the bone, James and Sirius burst into the entrance hall laughing hysterically if not rather darkly.

"Did you see his face when I caught him?" James was completely self-satisfied. "Oh the bloody git. When I told him I could let Dumbledore in on his little secrets…I thought he was going to be sick."

"He certainly did turn a nasty shade of green. Ah, poor Snivellus. Even with his Death Eater friends, he'll never match us," Sirius slung an arm over James' shoulder in affection. "Kings of the school."

Heading up the stairs to Dumbledore's office they were greeted by Remus, who immediately fell into step beside them and smirked, "You two might want to be careful with this whole 'Kings of the School' business for a while. I could hear you all the way up here. I know we're heroes and all, but don't let it go to your head."

James slung his broom over his right shoulder and grinned, "We were just having a good laugh over scaring Snivellus. He was trailing us earlier, and we scared the piss out of him."

Remus just shook his head as James shared his grin with Sirius.

"_Telephone_," Remus said once they had reached the snarling gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmasters office. Instantly, the ugly masonry hopped aside and revealed a winding staircase.

"So what's this all about?" James asked finally over his run in with Snape and curious about the meeting.

"Dumbledore mentioned something about the Order of the Phoenix and upping security measures around the school," Sirius replied with a absent shrug.

"I think he wants us to get involved in both," Remus supplied and knocked on the heavy oak door.

It swung silently open and the three boys quickly filed in.

James quickly surveyed the two girls already waiting and boldly met Lily's eyes when she didn't turn away. He answered her gaze with a smirk and her face turned a satisfying shade of red. Remus elbowed him gently in the ribs and Alice silently took Lily's hand in comfort and they both turned away.

Lily silently fumed as she stared at her feet. The arrogant prick just loved getting under her skin. She wanted so much to punch that infuriating smirk of his into his teeth. He just couldn't let her find peace between them.

"Please sit, gentleman," Dumbledore said and the three boys sat down in the chairs immediately magicked for their use.

The Marauders instantly noticed that the famous twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes was quite obviously absent and the set of his face grim. They hadn't come here tonight to play games.

"What you all went through last night was a terrible ordeal," he began and looked at each of them over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "It is something I would never have wished upon witches and wizards of far greater experience and years, let alone children such as yourselves. It has unfairly robbed your of some of your innocence."

The five students in front of his regarded him in respectful, if not subdued silence. They were all remembering the events from the night before, each with their individual pains and fears.

"I could not have asked more of you and would never have dreamed of it, but the fact of the matter remains that it was asked of you and you all performed miraculously well. You are all amazingly talented and loyal and deserve the thanks of several lives," he noted that each of them had reacted the same. Pride in themselves, and pride in each other was prominent in their eyes.

"You are all going to be rewarded with Awards for Special Services to the school and have in turn gained unrestricted membership into the Order of the Phoenix if you wish it. Even our most trained Aurors would be proud to fight beside you against the Dark Lord," he paused and a small smile touched his lips. "Any of us would be proud to fight beside you."

"I think I can say that we'd all be honored," James said quietly, the other four nodding in turn.

"I am pleased to hear it," he replied a small spark reappeared in his marine like eyes. "Because we're implementing new safety strategies around the castle, and it helps to have people you can trust. James and Lily, as Head Boy and Girl, you will continue your patrol responsibilities as well as attendance in the dorms after a certain time every night. Remus and Sirius, you are going to have patrol of the grounds for two hours every night and Alice, you and Frank Longbottom are going to be in charge of a rigorous training of the Prefects to teach them how to fight should a situation like this ever arise again. The rest of you will help out with this when you can. Members of the Order will now be stationed outside the school perimeters and the teachers are now going to be posted on duty at some point twenty four hours a day until we are sure that this problem is taken care of."

"Can I trust you all with these responsibilities?"

They each nodded their consent and he smiled genuinely at them for the first time that night, "I am so proud of all of you. We are presenting a strong front. "

His smile was contagious and Lily squeezed Alice's hand in pleasure. They had both escaped unspeakable horrors and were stronger for it. They would be proud to fight for other people threatened with the same. Turning, Lily accidentally caught James' eye and saw raw emotions hidden there that she didn't understand. He never ceased to be a puzzle for her.

She quickly dropped her gaze and turned back as Dumbledore spoke once more, "If you are all clear about this, you may go. I will have letters sent to each of you in the morning detailing exactly what your responsibilities will be."

"Thank you Headmaster," Lily said as the Marauders headed out of the office and left Alice and her behind. "We will do our best."

"I have no doubts, Ms. Evans," he smiled gently at her. "I just hope that each of you can overcome the obstacles last night has presented you with. Have a good evening, my dears."

Lily and Alice nodded, and frowned at each other in confusion as they started down the winding staircase.

"What did he mean about obstacles?" Alice asked once she was positive they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Lily answered, but thought she had a good idea. Nothing went on at this school that the Headmaster didn't know about, and it had been his wish from day one of the term that Lily and James get along. Could he possibly have known the mortifying mistake she had made last night.

"Lils?"

Lily looked up at her blonde friend who was looking at her curiously, "What?"

"I said, I promised Bella we'd fill her in. She's waiting in the common room, let's hurry."

Lily nodded, "You go on ahead. I need a minute."

Alice looked at her uncertainly, but nodded, "Okay then. See you soon."

Lily watched as the blonde girl walked quickly away and disappeared around the corner. She began following at a slower pace, her mind turning over her memories of the night before.

She couldn't remember who had initiated their intimacy. She clearly remembered walking from Bellatrix's nightmarish curse to find solace in James' arms as he explained to her that her visions of her family hadn't been real. She could still hear the warmth of his voice in her ear and the soothing balm it had been to her frantic mind.

She didn't remember getting to his bed, but she did remember his eyes regarding her coolly and her wanting nothing more than for him to be warm and comforting. She had never intended to kiss him. Or had he kissed her?

She couldn't see the moment clearly in her mind and decided it didn't matter. When it came down to it, the choice had been mutual and they had both found comfort in each others bodies. Grief led people to strange things. She shouldn't be ashamed of what she had done.

But his damned offhanded manner this morning had offended her sensibilities, and had made her feel very used and humiliated. Perhaps it hadn't been as mutual as she had first thought. Maybe he had felt obligated because of the state she was in.

Her mind fought viciously against this rationale. She was certain he had felt the same. He had been so passionate and caring. Even someone like James Potter couldn't fake that kind of physical and emotional response.

She sighed, remembering the arrogant smirk he had sent her way every time they had locked eyes today. Obviously he wasn't worried about it, so why was she so worked up.

_Because it meant something_, her mind whispered. And she knew it was true. She had never intended for it to happen, but the fact remained that it had and in the process she had learned to care for him.

She stopped dead in her tracks at this thought. Wonderful. The boy had finally gotten the only thing he wanted, to get in her pants, was fully satisfied, obviously didn't have another care for her beyond his goal, and she was falling for him.

Sometimes, she very much wondered why everyone seemed to consider her the smartest witch in her year. Frustrated, she quickened her step to go help Alice finish filling Bella in on everything. At least where her friends were concerned, she knew where she stood.

Lily, however, would have been surprised to know that at that same moment James was currently pacing his room with very similar thoughts and an equal obliviousness to her feelings.

* * *

**Well I hope that did the trick, I know it is frustrating when you finally reach one apex (aka the sex) and the other apex is not reached (aka the relationship aspect). BUT, it just leaves one more reason for you to keep reading. So anyway, please please please review!! It helps so much to hear from readers and know that I'm getting the job done right!! Boosts my ego a little bit too, if i being honest lol  
**

**Thanks a bunch!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Scared

**Update, update! I've been sick for a few days so I've taken to writing when I can't sleep. So here's the next chapter. It's kind of filler, but I like to think it's good filler. Reveals a lot about James and Lily at any rate. So read on! And don't forget to review on your way out!!!!!**

**Chapter Ten**

_He was pinned against the wall. His arms were useless and his wand was nowhere to be found. In his ears, the sound of malicious and fanatical laughter reverberated through his ears. _

_He had been foolish to arrive before his parents. These weren't young Death Eaters; they were very experienced and had dealt with him easily. He growled low in his throat at his weakness. He had trained for this significantly and had blown his first chance at a real fight. He'd be kicking himself for days even after his parents had finished with him, especially if the young woman in front of him died because of him. _

_She was kneeled, pleading in front of the ominous form of Lord Voldemort. An extremely powerful witch, and Muggle born at that, she'd been on the run for weeks. Apparently the dark wizard had finally caught up with her. _

_He winced as the girl fell to the ground literally vibrating with the pain of the Dark Lord's curse. He couldn't stand watching the poor girl suffer. _

"_That's it," a high, silky voice reached his ears as he struggled against the rising bile in his throat. "Enjoy it, boy. You will join me and do it yourself one of these days. I promise you." _

"_Never," he snarled and he saw out of the corner of his eye the bloody red eyes of the Dark Lord regard him in amusement. _

"_We shall see about that. Avada Kedavra!" _

"_No!" He shouted and watched in horror as the young woman collapsed with eyes staring wide and blank into his own. He struggled against invisible bonds as those soft brown eyes turned into a small girl he hadn't known, then became the blue eyes of Alice McCoy, and countless others he knew before finally resolving into those emerald depths he had come to love so much. _

_He felt his stomach rising in his horror and grief but couldn't tear his eyes from the still form of the beautiful red head, dead at his feet. _

"_No…"_

James sat straight up in his four-poster bed, quite alone, but visibly shaking and covered in sweat. It wasn't the first time he had dreamed of the girl he had fought so hard to save the previous summer, but since his last meeting with Bellatrix the dream and morphed, included people he loved and cared for. He didn't know if the Dark Lord could reach him, deep within Hogwarts as he was, but he felt confident that Lord Voldemort would have been very pleased with the grief that continually haunted him every night. He was equally as sure that if he had to look into Lily's dead, unseeing eyes another night he was going to go completely mad.

He fisted a hand in his hair and laid back into his pillow. His hands still shook as he rolled onto his side. He was positive he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night.

* * *

Lily sat with Bella in the Gryffindor common room staring dismally at her essay. It felt wrong to be doing something so normal when everything going on inside her was so very NOT normal and completely chaotic.

After a single peaceful night's sleep in James arms after their ordeal, her dreams had returned with a vengeance and now included a play by play of watching that poor innocent child die at her feet and reliving the nightmare of Bellatrix's curse that had made her dream she had killed her own family. But the worst ones by far were the ones where she ran to James for comfort and protection and he turned her away, words of blame and accusation falling from his lips…always, always telling her she had been a mistake.

She had woken every night since that night with James with tears standing out in her eyes and a horrible guilt and embarrassment sitting in her gut. Needless to say, she wasn't getting much sleep.

"Lily you need to talk to someone," Bella interrupted Lily's tired thought process and looked directly into guarded emerald eyes. "This is going too far. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Lily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "You're right, Bels. Of course, you're right. I just can't seem to get the nightmares to stop. I keep seeing that little girl every night, always just out of my reach."

"Well that at least shows you're still human," Bella said exasperated, though her heart was breaking a little for the sadness in her friend's eyes. "Stop trying to be so strong. You watched someone die, for Merlin's sake. It's okay to grieve."

Lily looked at her best friend blankly. Grieve? She hadn't even considered grieving for herself. She was too busy being angry with herself for not being able to do more and then weakly allowing herself to give in to James. It had never occurred to her to grieve. Suddenly she felt her eyes fill with tears and she stared blankly at her friend's sympathetic gaze.

"Oh my god," she whispered quietly and let the tears come.

Bella stood and silently climbed into the chair with her best friend. She wrapped her arms around her and let Lily's tears dampen her shoulder. She was relieved to finally see emotion from her best friend. For days, it had been nothing but a confused and empty stare that might has well have belonged to a zombie. It had been almost unbearable, especially when she had seen Lily nearly crumble every time James Potter sent her any kind of look.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry," Lily whispered, speaking between the hitches in her breathing. "I didn't know. I wasn't prepared for this. So much has happened."

"You don't need to tell me that or apologize," Bella said and hugged her friend tight. "I've seen the look in your eyes these past few days, and that scared me enough. You've been through a lot. More I think than you're letting on."

Lily finally lifted her head and smiled at the comforting brunette who was her best friend, "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to be your friend?"

"Nope," Bella grinned and waggled her eyebrows, "But now that I have been told I expect a little more appreciation now and then."

Lily let out a watery laugh and hugged her best friend; unaware of the silent scrutiny she was under.

James watched in jealousy, as the two girls curled up in the chair shared some much need comfort and laughter. He had watched in pain as Lily finally got the release he knew would never come for him. She was lucky she had someone as perceptive as Bella, and as understanding. Dealing with the guilt and grief of failing to save someone's life was a heavy load to bear. Add to it the fact that the person you loved was in pain as well and you couldn't do a damn thing about it, well, it left a person pretty torn up.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Somehow or another, Sirius had found his way up behind him and, as usual, knew exactly what was running through his mind.

"It's more complicated than that, Padfoot," James sighed and run his hands through his messy hair as he turned away from the girls. He turned with Sirius and headed up to the seventh year dormitory with him.

"This isn't just about the fight is it?" Sirius said concerned, remembering the look James had worn at breakfast the only days before when Lily had walked in. He glanced behind at the dark look on his friend's face, "What happened between you two?"

James shrugged and followed Sirius into the dorm they had shared for seven years, "What I had meant to happen all along, only it got a lot more complicated. I think I might love her, Padfoot."

Sirius let out a low whistle, well aware of what it had taken for his best mate to admit that to him. James Potter didn't fall in love, and certainly not with the girl he had declared unshaggable in their fifth year. Poor James, he thought. Every time they turned around something else was happening to force his playful friend to grow up.

Sirius had experienced the aftermath of James' first fight with the Death Eaters, and had for the first time seen weakness and devastation in the eyes of someone he considered his brother. He had been there in the nights when James had woken from disturbing dreams, and taken many a midnight fly with him as James desperately tried to outrun his guilt. He had been there also when James had received his letter congratulating him on being Head Boy. He had been the only one who had seen the depression beneath the excited front he had shown to his parents. Since the day James had welcomed Sirius into his home when he had finally left his, they'd always been there for each other.

All jokes and pranks aside, Sirius always knew when it was serious for James. And this time he was more than certain, with the red head downstairs, it was serious. Lily was it.

"What happened?" Sirius regarded his friend sympathetically as James ran frustrated fingers through his hair again.

"I don't know," he just shook his head. "I brought her back to my room after the fight. I just needed to keep her safe, know that she was all right. I know what it's like to go through what she went through. I didn't want to her to be alone. She woke up when we got there. She wanted to have sex."

Sirius looked at him in shock, "She what?"

The side of James' mouth lifted in an unmistakable smirk, "Watching people die does strange things to you. The only thing was it wasn't just about fucking her anymore, Padfoot. It didn't feel right. For the first time in my life, I wanted something more out of it."

"Okay, so you shagged her but you love her," Sirius replied trying to lighten James' mood. "Obviously you weren't your normal uninterested self the next morning. Was she upset?"

James frowned, "That's just it. She played it off like it was nothing, like it didn't matter. She made it clear she didn't want to get attached."

Oh boy, Sirius thought. And for the first time in your life, James, you _do_ want to get attached. Sirius had to refrain from shaking his head in pity. His friend was probably in for some heartbreak, but he tried to be hopeful, "Why don't you go talk to her about it. Give her a hint about how you feel."

James snorted and his lip lifted in a sneer, "As if she'd believe me. She thinks my only goal in life is to shag every attractive female under the sun."

Sirius laughed outright, "Well it was at one point, if I recall."

James couldn't help his grin, but it saddened as he became thoughtful again, "And anyway, she's dealing with a lot right now. Knowing what she's going through, the frustration of dealing with the guilt and the grief…I could never bring myself to heap something else on her. That's the last thing she needs."

Or maybe it isn't, Sirius thought but decided it was better to keep quiet as James' mood turned black again.

"Besides," he scowled at himself in the mirror. "Miss Know It All made it quite clear she didn't want me or need me. I should be the giving soul and oblige her, being in pain as she is."

Sirius knew James better than anyone else in the world. He was stubborn, as stubborn as they came. And so was Lily Evans. Both of them were obviously in pain at the moment, and both incredibly put out by each other's reactions to something neither of them had intended to happen. Sirius had a feeling the rest of term would be…interesting, to say the least.

* * *

"Damn it, James!" Lily was seething as she stared around the common room that she shared with the boy she regretfully called Head Boy.

She hadn't slept well again and she had been desperate for a hot shower, with lots of pleasant steam and blissful silence. But unfortunately, articles of clothing were strewn about the room, obviously female, and conveniently within plain sight of her room. It had set her off immediately. She glared around her. It was as though they were strategically placed, like he had done it on purpose.

"Bloody prick," she muttered and whipped out her wand just as James' door opened and a giggling blonde girl shuffled out wearing a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt.

Lily felt her face go crimson and waited in silence while the girl tried her best to hide her smile as she collected her clothes and beat a quick retreat from Lily's black stare.

"Morning Evans," James said sounding rather grumpy himself. The twittering little fool that had just left his room had been worse that he'd expected. His plan had been to forget things for a while, bury himself in something soft and curvy. But the poor little blonde hadn't compared to his crimson haired siren, and he had spent yet another sleepless night with the sixth year wrapped annoyingly around him. It said something about how distracted he was that he had actually let her spend the night. It just wasn't his style.

"Think you're funny, do you?" she snapped and her eyes slightly resembled green fire. "Rub it in my face that you've already moved on to bigger and better things. Think you're clever? Next time you bring someone home to play with, do me a favor and have her strip where I can't see the aftermath. I'd prefer not to wake up to someone else's panties and bra staring me in the face!"

James frowned at her, was he really in love with this girl? Her breath huffed out after her speech and had her looking adorably angry and embarrassed. Yes, yes he most definitely was. Too bad she hated his guts. He winced slightly, and he had to admit that not cleaning up after himself had been a mistake. He wasn't going to get anywhere with her if she thought he hadn't changed.

"An apology might be what you're searching for in that sex crazed brain of yours," Lily suggested, her words dripping with sarcasm. It was his fault she was so worked up, she reasoned. All she'd wanted was to start her morning with a hot shower. It wasn't too much to ask.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had slept with someone else. Absolutely nothing.

He smirked slightly but had the decency to look apologetic, "Sorry, Evans. Didn't mean to get in your way or ruin your morning."

"Right," she ground out through her teeth and wanted desperately to slap those damned lips off his face. "Well make sure your good intentions actually work next time."

"I'll do that," James hid his grin and headed towards the bathroom. "Maybe if you had someone else's underwear lying around once in a while you wouldn't be so cranky in the morning."

Picking at her, he decided, wasn't the best way of getting her to come around, but he just loved seeing that temper spark in her eyes. He'd get around to wooing her sooner or later. James Potter always got his way, one way or another.

Lily stared after him in outrage, her mouth gaping as she struggled for words.

Inspiration finally struck, however, and she let out a string of names that had even James raising an eyebrow and turning back to look at her bright red face.

"Careful, Evans. There's a little vein sticking out in your forehead," he sniggered as she clenched her fists in fury. "I've heard that's not healthy."

"Unbelievable! You callous, low life excuse for a human being!" she was pushing and she knew it but _he_ was pushing, and all the right buttons damn him.

"Why thank you," he turned and went into the bathroom his mood much improved. There was nothing like stirring her up in the morning to put him on an even keel. He'd get around to thinking about how he was going to make her fall in love with him, but at the moment he was pleased to see that passionate emotions had replaced the dull, blank look she'd taken to wearing lately.

Lily stared after him speechless. Wasn't it just like him to not give a damn? He'd gotten under her skin, made her start bloody falling in love with him, and he was already shagging another girl. She wondered vaguely why it surprised her. Turning with a sigh she made to go back to her room and only then realized where she had been headed.

She turned back around to glare at the firmly closed door to their only bathroom. That did it. He had officially ruined her morning.

….and somehow managed to make her forget her nightmares.

* * *

**Gosh, they're so in love I can barely stand it and neither of them realize. They're both so hardheaded lol BUT, I love them and am totally caught up in this at the moment. So, let me know what you thought, there's a resolution coming soon I think. I'm never entirely sure what my brain will come up with next...but they have to get together eventually right?? lol **

**please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!!!! My goal is ten new reviews for this chapter (I'm currently at 29). So help please!!**

**Thanks bunches.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Seducing His Romance

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry this one took so long. I've been a very busy creature the past week or two. Very little time to read, let alone write. Plus, I had a bit of discouragement to get over regarding this story and I wanted to think more about how I would go about James and Lily actually falling in love. Well, here's the beginning of things anyway. Hope it does the trick. Thanks for reading, please review!!**

**Chapter Eleven **

As November came to a close, life around the castle began going back to normal. The blanket of snow outside had thickened considerably and made thoughts of snowball fights and hot cocoa more promising than writing Charms essays. Worries and fears over Death Eaters slowly started to dissipate, and rumors about their identities had finally begun to stop.

There were a few small differences; there were now weekly training sessions going on for the Prefects, teachers were inescapably everywhere, and James and Lily seemed to always be together…much to Lily's disgust Then there was the fact that people were starting to notice that one particular Marauder seemed a little hung up on a certain red head.

Even in the solitude of the library, curious eyes watched the Head Boy and Girl.

James was grinning amiably at her from across the table as she went through December's patrol schedule with him and the list of new passwords for the dormitories. She could feel his gaze on the top of her head but refused to look up, he'd been in an unusually good mood lately.

"And you and I will continue our nightly patrols. Dumbledore has asked that we also oversee patrolling on the nights that we aren't patrolling together and to make a habit of meeting up with the other Prefects once it is after curfew and they have finished their rounds. He wants reports if there's anything unusual. Any questions?" She finally looked up and found a goofy smile on his face. She hadn't been able to peg him lately. He'd been very unpredictable.

"Nope," he said and his mouth quirked a little more. "I definitely think you've got it covered."

"Well thank you," she replied frowning. "I guess we're finished."

"Guess we are," he answered and didn't make to get up. The smile never left his face.

The sat for a moment in awkward silence, at least on Lily's end.

"Well, um, if there's nothing else, I should be going. Alice and Frank start the next training session with the Prefects in a few minutes and I wanted to be able to hand out these schedules before they start," she rose quickly and looked uncertainly at James when he stood up to join her.

"I should probably go too," he did his best to hold in the laughter that wanted to escape when she looked at him suspiciously. "To make it official, you know."

Though Lily had noticed a change in him, she would never in a million years have guessed at the cause. Though he enjoyed ruffling her feathers, James found he enjoyed even more seeing that baffled look come into her eyes every time he was nice to her or did something unexpected. It was particularly pleasing when she gave him sidelong glances as though wondering at his motives. She wouldn't have believed him even if he had told her he had decided to win her over. Her apparent indifference to him aside, she was meant for him…and he meant for her to figure that out. On her own, or otherwise.

Noticing the speculating spark in her eyes, he reckoned he was doing a pretty good job of keeping her off balance at least. He would need it if he were ever going to get through that hard head of hers.

"Hey Prongs!" they met Sirius on the way out of the library and James paused in greeting.

"Not going to the library are you, Padfoot?" James grinned when his best mate's cheeks actually turned pink.

"Well not really," he stole a look at Lily who was looking between the boys curiously. The two of them never missed a chance to gang up on her. Sirius hadn't so much as looked at her yet. Something was definitely up. "I'm meeting Bella, we got paired for a project in Divination."

Lily snorted despite her best efforts. "Good luck. Have fun making fools of yourselves."

Sirius turned his glorious grin on her and she could instantly see that it wasn't about the project at all and all about Bella, "Oh don't worry. We'll have fun. Are you still up for tonight, Prongs? Moony wants to have one last bash before the full moon. He says this week's been rough, figures it's going to be a rough change."

Lily wondered at the familiarity being displayed before her. She had found out about Remus earlier in the term, but they had never discussed it in front of her again.

"Nah," James answered and quickly gave Sirius a look when he started to protest. "I told you, I've got that thing tonight. Remus and I already talked about it."

The light turned on in Sirius' head and he stifled his grin, "Oh right. Well, I'll see you around then. See ya, red."

"Bye Sirius," Lily murmured and turned with James as he started moving again in the direction of the Great Hall.

Her suspicion growing, Lily tried to be companionable, "So, hot date tonight, Potter?"

He stopped and his trademark smirk instantly appeared on his face. If she only knew. Only that morning James had finally explained to the Maruaders his plans for romancing Lily. Remus had been skeptical but Sirius and Peter had thought it great fun.

"I was hoping. Are you offering?"

Lily stared, completely caught off guard, "No, no, of course not. It was only a joke."

James shrugged and a smile played around his handsome lips, "I wasn't joking."

Lily knew she had smelled something foul. He was playing with her again. As if once hadn't been enough, he was coming back for seconds. Well, he would be disappointed.

"I'm flattered, Potter. Really," she sneered and picked up her pace again. "But I'm not interested."

"C'mon," he said and plied her with a genuinely sweet smile. "I'm not that bad. Besides, we definitely started things off on the wrong foot."

"That was a mistake," Lily snapped, her face going red with the memory of it. Even as her dreams and nightmares had dissipated, there was still him. There was still the warm memory of his hands on her body and his lips on hers. She wasn't about to let him mess with her again, not when her heart was already so close to the edge. "I'm not interested in a repeat performance."

"I'm not offering a repeat performance," he replied determinedly. "Just a date."

"Forget it," Lily said and paused outside of the Great Hall. "Now that you've come all this way for nothing you can leave, and leave me alone. I won't fall for your little games."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. His touch was firm but gentle and she was surprised to find amusement in his eyes. Not at her, but just in general.

"I'm not playing games, Lily."

As if in slow motion, she felt his grip tighten and saw his mouth lower to hers. She was so shocked that she couldn't think clearly enough to even to pull away.

She didn't really respond to his kiss, but then, he thought, she hadn't pulled away either. A very good sign that he was doing his job right. He pulled back and sighed happily, "Well, Evans. Since you won't go out with me, I guess I'll have to go find some trouble to get into."

He winked wickedly at her, "Have a good night."

She watched in stunned surprise as he turned casually and swaggered away. She was quite sure there had been a selfsatisfied smirk on that handsome face, and she was pretty sure that her mouth was hanging open like an idiot.

She tried pulling herself together, but found it difficult. James Potter had never used romance. It was never necessary. If he was trying to get inside her head, he was doing a damn good job.

* * *

Hours later, Lily paced her room completely agitated. She had to figure out whatever was going on with James. It was tugging constantly at the back of her brain and driving her insane.

She had a very strong physical attraction to him, but then most girls did. She enjoyed his lips, enjoyed the feel of his hands on her, and found it very hard to forget the one night she'd had with him. But it didn't change the fact that he drove her mad. He was foolish and irresponsible, he picked on others that couldn't fight back, he was unreasonably opinionated, and the biggest womanizer she'd ever met.

So why was she smiling vaguely as she described him? She pulled on her hair till the pain brought her head back to the present. She couldn't handle what he was doing to her. Arrogance, sarcasm, she could handle that. But that smile and nonchalance with which he had asked her out she just _hadn't_ been able to deal with.

This was why girls fell for him, she thought. He was charming, sweet, possibly even romantic. He knew all the right buttons to push to have a girl swooning and he damn well knew what he was doing. There was no way she could trust him. Even if her heart was longing for just that, she'd seen to many hearts broken over James Potter and his wicked charm.

And damn it, he was making her feel like a weak, helpless, prissy little girl. She was none of those things and he'd do well to remember it.

She growled low in her throat, an instinctive and telling sound. It was rare for James to take two bites of any apple he picked from the tree, but she knew he had been known to on occasion…and that she realized was what she feared, what she absolutely hated.

The first bite had been as much her doing as his, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle the second bite. Because if underneath it all, he really was as charming and sweet as he could sometimes be, well then she was already a lost cause. And if he wasn't, well, she wasn't just going to sit down and take it was she?

She sighed in frustration. She had to do _something _about this.

She thought for another moment, perhaps there was a solution. Who was anyone to say that someone else couldn't play his game? If she managed to keep her heart out of the package, she might just be able to get under his skin exactly the same way he had gotten under hers.

Maybe, just maybe she might be able to beat him at his own game. And maybe, just maybe she might get his heart involved and achieve what no other girl had ever done.

This thought had her lips curling in an unmistakable grin and she had to refrain from clapping her hands together like a little girl.

We'll see about this James Potter, she thought. We'll just see about this.

* * *

The next morning found Lily admiring herself in the mirror. She had taken special care to look better than good before heading down to breakfast. It was the first stage in this game she was willingly going to play with James.

Her hair was loose down her back. Remembering the way he had fisted his hands in her hair, she could guess that that was the way he would like it; wild and free. She opted for one of her shorter skirts and put on a pair of kitten heels in place of her usual flats. She put her tie on but left a few buttons on the top open for good measure, and accidentally left her robes tucked in her trunk.

She'd come back for them before class, she told herself. She just needed to see James' want every inch of her the way he always made her want him.

She pursed her lips. She looked pretty damn good.

Grabbing up her book bag, she hurried out of her room and through the corridor to the Gryffindor common room where Bella and Alice and Marlene had taken to waiting for her in the mornings. She saw with satisfaction that their eyes widened at the sight of her and she had to keep herself from grinning.

"What's with the getup?" Marlene asked, her robes also left up the stairs. She, however, would not be putting them on before class.

"What get up?" she asked innocently and had Marlene rolling her eyes and Bella and Alice looking at her in suspicion.

"I didn't even know you owned a skirt that short," Bella said and looked pointedly at Lily's obvious bare legs. "C'mon, spill the beans."

Lily studied her friends for a moment and gave up. She might as well let them in on it, what could it hurt? If anything, they'd just be more help.

"You're trying to seduce James Potter?" Marlene asked after Lily's brief explanation. "But you guys already, ya know, did it."

Lily sighed and played absentmindedly with the emerald earring in her right ear, "Well yes, but he's been acting very strange lately. He actually asked me out, like for a date."

"Maybe you won't have to do as much seducing as you thought," Alice suggested and chuckled. "Sounds like he's already half way there."

"Oh honestly," the redhead's eyes snapped. "He could care less about me and more about getting me into his bed again. The point is, I'm going to step on him at the end of this instead of the other way around."

"So you're going to sleep with him again?" Bella asked surprised.

Lily nodded, "I think so. I mean I'm going to let him romance me, or whatever he wants to call it. But at the end of the day, I know he only wants one thing. But I'm going to make him want more, and then make him hurt for it. I don't intend to be used."

Her three friends exchanged skeptical glances. They knew all too well how worked up James could get her, and they all had a feeling her confident plan could backfire.

"Okay Lily," Bella said. "We'll help you. But don't _you_ go falling in love with _him_."

Lily's subconscious immediately reached out at this statement but she squashed the feeling viciously as though it were a nasty bug. She was _not _nor would she ever be in love with him.

"I promise," she answered. "Now let's go. I'm starving."

Even on the walk down to the Great Hall, Lily was quite aware of the appreciative male glances she was receiving. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, it was simply that she had always been conservative. There were only two boys in the whole school who had seen this much or more of her, and she was quite pleased with the reactions.

Alice giggled, "All the boys are staring. Jeez Lily, who knew you had such a weapon hiding underneath those robes."

Marlene pouted, "Yeah, who knew."

"Oh now Marlene," Lily fought to hide her smirk. "It's only for breakfast. They can all go back to ogling you after James sees me."

Bella grinned, "Oh this is fun."

Lily paused before the doors of the Great Hall and took a deep breath before she stepped gracefully into full view of the Marauders.

* * *

"You should have seen her face," James was chuckling happily as he recounted his tale to his three best friends. "You could have knocked her over with a feather. She doesn't believe me, but I think she's getting there."

"Man you've got it bad, Prongs," Sirius just shook his head and grinned. He himself figured he was pretty close to taking the plunge with Bella, and it was nice to see his fellow friend and Marauder acting just as foolish as he felt.

James shrugged, "She's it. I didn't know it at first, but I do now, she's…"

As he trailed off, the three other Maruaders looked around curiously to see what had grabbed his attention and immediately saw what had given him pause.

Lily had just walked into the Great Hall with her three closest friends, and she looked spectacular…not to mention smugly satisfied.

James felt his mouth start to water, as he was sure her intention had been as his eyes lingered on the top three buttons of her shirt left innocently undone. Her hair tumbled deliciously down her back and made him want to bury his hands in the waves. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter as Bella quickly whispered in her ear, and he was sure that her long legs were the sexiest things he had ever seen in a skirt. If she was priming someone for seduction, she'd done a damn good job.

Remus broke off his stare as he noticed other males in the room becoming distracted as well. His grin was instant, Lily Evans was clearly trying to mess with James. Maybe he had been wrong to be skeptical, they were both playing pretty dirty.

"That's quite a look. I don't think I've ever seen her in a skirt that short," Remus said lightly and watched James slowly come back down to earth.

"It works for her," James replied distantly. "It really works for her."

Sirius and Peter were holding onto each other in hysterical silent mirth. The friend they had known their whole friendship as their 'head player' was looking incredibly dreamy and head over heels in love….which was saying something since it was competing with the lust in his eyes.

When Peter finally was able to take enough breath, he let out a snort that had James focusing on his friends again. He scowled at the two across from him, their faces bright red with glee, and the calmly chuckling Remus next to him.

"Just shut up, okay," he snapped and they did to best to quell their laughter under his stare. "I can't help it."

"Well that's obvious," Peter said clearing his throat as laughter threatened to attack him again. "You went all moony."

"Moony! Ha!" Sirius dissolved into laughter again and wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Good one, Peter. Moony…honestly."

James rolled his eyes, "While you three are getting a hold of yourselves, I'm going to go talk to Lily."

He was betting those long, smooth legs looked even better in the light than they did in the dark. Fighting instant arousal, he stood purposely and headed down to the other end of the table.

"Well, well, well," Marlene McKinnon raised a manicured brow at James when he approached the four girls. "Look who's gracing us with his presence this morning, ladies. Good morning, Big Head."

"Morning McKinnon," he tone was warm and his smile quick and easy. He was aiming to please, not make waves. He needed to get his hands on Lily, and slapping at her friends wasn't the way to do it. "Alice, Bella. Lily."

They each greeted him disinterestedly and so he squeezed himself between Lily and Marlene. She glanced at him and smirked, "Did you want something, James?"

"You look good this morning," he answered and twirled a finger through a strand of her hair. "Real good."

"Why thank you," she smiled sweetly and kept eating her toast deliberately ignoring his touch.

"I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you for a minute," he paused and looked pointedly at her friends. "Alone."

"Alone?" Her tone was innocent and disinterested. "Is it necessary? I'm starving and I have a lot to do this morning. I really don't have the time."

She still hadn't looked him fully in the face and he had a sneaking suspicion that she was hiding laughter behind those long lashes.

He considered her very nonchalant posture and detached demeanor. He wasn't used to this cool breeze, it was much easier to deal with her breathing fire at him.

"It's about tonight," he hadn't meant to say that but he rolled with it. "We have patrol, and there's some things I wanted to go over with you."

"Okay," her answer was quick and conclusive and she rose, seemingly, without a second thought. "You did say alone, didn't you?"

She was fighting her amusement as he looked up at her surprised, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did."

He collected the thoughts she had so easily scattered and rose to join her.

Satisfied that he was coming, she grabbed the other half of her toast and headed out of the Great Hall with James following in her wake.

His thoughts dispersed quickly again as he was graced with a lovely view of swinging hips and deliciously red hair. He couldn't wait until he could get his hands on her again, he dreamed about her almost every night. At this thought, images floated through his head of the one night he'd shared with her so that when she paused in the entrance hall and turned to face him he was almost drooling.

She looked interestedly at his eyes, which were glassy and studying her body intently. She smirked, knowing he didn't see, "So, what was it you wanted to go over?"

James frowned, almost confused…go over? He made an effort to clear the fog of arousal in his brain and think clearly. Ah yes, he had wanted to ask her out.

He pushed his physical need for her away and focused on the fact that he wanted more than another tumble in the sheets with her. He smiled, "I'm taking you out after patrol tonight. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

Lily wasn't phased by this declaration and crossed her arms as she studied him, "What if I don't want to go out with you tonight?"

He shrugged, "You don't have a choice in the matter. I went to a lot of trouble. It would be incredibly inconsiderate of you to decline."

Lily smirked, "Alright."

James opened his mouth to continue arguing and then stopped short as his brain registered what she had said. He frowned, "What?"

"I said alright," she answered and couldn't contain a chuckle. "What's the matter?"

James shook his head, "Nothing at all."

"Is everything settled then?" she asked. "Was that what you needed to talk to me about?"

He nodded and took a step closer to her so that they could feel each other's breath. Finally, he saw a quick flash of wariness in her eyes. He recognized the willful effort she used to stamp it out and locked that thought away for later. She was turning into quite the puzzle.

"Wear something warm."

She nodded and watched cautiously for his body to move. She didn't want him to touch her, not yet.

"I have to go now," she finally said as he was still studying her with a quiet look of amusement and something hinting at desire. "I promised the girls I'd go over their Potions essays before class."

"Alright, see you around Lily," he deliberately used her name and he saw her smile as she began to walk away.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder releasing a delicious scent of orchids mixed with something sweeter, like white chocolate. The smell of her was always seductively musky. It made him want to take a bite out of her.

She saw him react to her very deliberate action and smiled warmly, "See you around James."

He watched her walk away, unaware of the torture he would experience for the rest of the day when she appeared with her school robes covering her sexy outfit and making him constantly imagine what was underneath.

* * *

**Well that's that. And so begins their seduction of each other. haha, they're both so stubborn...what a relief it will be when they finally realize how stupid they've been. it's coming soon, but lots of fun there will be in the mean time. Hope it good, please let me know what you thought!! **

**Thanks. Thanks. Thanks.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweaters and Unicorns

**It's their first date!!!!! So I hope I did this okay, I thought it worked well. I didn't want to do anything typical or cliche, but I'm not sure how you would classify what I came up with. Ah well, I'll let you make of it what you will!! Hope you enjoy it, and please please pleas review!!!**

**Chapter Twelve: Sweaters and Unicorns **

Lily slipped a deep blue sweater over her head, careful not to disturb her hair as she readied herself for her date with James. Despite her resolution not to get emotionally involved with James, her stomach was stubbornly tying itself in knots around the butterflies currently residing there.

She heard Alice sigh from behind her, "Why can't I look that good in a sweater?"

"Because we aren't tall like Lily. We weren't blessed with her long legs and torso," Marlene replied, clearly disgruntled and thinking along the same lines. "Sweaters make us look chunky."

The side of Lily's mouth quirked as she studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans that showed off her hips rather nicely, but she had only worn them because they would be tucked easily into her boots. The sweater she wore was deliciously warm and soft but nothing she would consider pretty. It hinted at her curves, but revealed hardly anything else except the soft swell of her collarbone. Contemplating herself, she couldn't understand what Alice meant. She looked exceedingly ordinary and practical.

James had said to dress warm. She had taken it to mean they would be outside, and she was not braving the snow outside without proper clothing, seduction of James or no.

Lily shook her head and smiled. They were just trying to be encouraging.

"Well at least I'll be warm at any rate," she finally answered.

Bella laughed, "And James will be just as warm the second he gets your coat off and gets eyes on that sweater. Honestly Lils, have a little confidence."

Lily frowned, "It's just a sweater."

"Trust me," Marlene said and her eyes twinkled knowingly. "Men _love_ sweaters."

Alice and Bella dissolved into _very_ girl giggles and had Lily rolling her eyes. She felt like they were in their third year again, when Lily had been getting ready for her first date with the only other boy she had ever loved. Lily's thought process suddenly stopped and corrected….Brady had been the _only_ boy she had ever loved.

Sighing nostalgically, she began slipping her brown boots over her feet and tucking in her pant legs. It was strange that it seemed like her time with Brady was ages ago. It seemed like her game with James had always been there. She rarely looked at boys these days

"So what do you think he has planned for tonight?" Alice asked expectantly. "Being warned to dress warmly probably implies the outdoors, in which case, the idiot is crazy."

"I've heard he can be awfully romantic," Marlene said and sighed as close to wistfully as it was possible for her cold, prosaic heart to manage. "If he's trying to woo her, as you so artfully put it Bels, I'll bet he has a doozy planned for tonight. James doesn't know how to half ass anything."

"Well let's hope for my sake it ends up somewhere warm," Lily answer mischievously and her green eyes twinkled merrily. "I'm not one for the cold, and the sooner he lets me seduce him the sooner I can be done with him."

Her three friends exchanged discreetly knowing glances at this. Was she honestly fooling herself that completely?

Bella grinned, "Sirius told me today that he hasn't talked about anything else since this morning."

Slightly warmed by this thought, Lily pushed through her smile and fought for a smirk, "He's playing right into my hands, the poor sod."

"Well we get to hear _all_ the juicy details when you get back tonight," Marlene said. "I especially want to know if you make him cry. Who knew James Potter was such a softy?"

"Yeah, who knew," Lily murmured not quite managing to work up to sarcasm when she spoke.

She finished the buttons on her green plaid wool coat and slipped a gray wool hat over her ears to match. Turning to her friends she asked for approval, "Will this due?"

The three girls pretended to study their friend. All three of them knew that despite her own denial, she was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. She was the picture of the girl next door tonight, however, and they were positive James would be anxious to get underneath all of her layers.

"Perfect," Bella confirmed. "He won't be able to wait until he can get you out of that coat to cuddle."

"I don't think cuddling is something Potter does," Marlene mused but smiled. "You do look pretty damn good though in those jeans."

"Agreed," Alice grinned and Lily suddenly felt her nerves again.

She _could not_ be nervous. She wasn't going to let James control this situation unless she wanted him to. He was going to play her game, by her rules.

"All right. I'm off," she smirked prettily. "Wish me luck!"

They each did just that and waved her off. It would be interesting to see what had changed when she returned.

* * *

"Sirius," James hissed as his best friend suddenly appeared in the Entrance Hall. "What are you doing here? She's going to think something's up. Get out."

"You forgot this, mate," Sirius grinned and watched as James jaw dropped when he held out his offering. James never forgot his invisibility cloak.

James grinned rather sheepishly and took the proffered garment, "Thanks."

He tucked the cloak quickly into one of his pockets and turned back to his friend, "You and Moony will keep watch? Send me word if something happens?"

"Yep," Sirius replied. "Moony is in the tower for the night until you get back, we have Pete stationed with the map near the Fat Lady, I'll be roaming unseen for the night, and we all have our mirrors if something happens out there. We've got it covered."

James knew as Head Boy and Girl, he and Lily would be in a lot of trouble tonight if they got caught. Thankfully, the Marauders didn't ever work solo…even when it came to girls. And just as two nights from now, they would strategically work through Remus' change and their escape from the castle so too were they working together to pull off James' date.

The Marauders were famous for their spectacular romancing. No one had any idea what actually went into the process of wooing a potential Marauder shag. James grinned at the thought, the things they did for women.

"Thanks Padfoot," James was fighting not to fidget in anticipation. He wanted to wow Lily. "I'll let you know when we're heading back to the kitchens. I'm on my own from there."

Sirius nodded and with a last shared grin, disappeared just as familiar footsteps echoed down the stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

He watched in pure male appreciation as she descended the stairs quietly and looked quickly around before resting those verdant eyes on him. God she was spectacular. Her green coat matched her eyes perfectly and the dark gray of her hat and scarf framed her face softly. Her hair was a waterfall around her face and shoulders and glinted even in the little light of the entranceway. His eyes traveled down and enthusiastically drank in the sight of her legs wrapped in tight jeans. He desperately wondered what was underneath the coat.

She waited in silence as he perused her body. She let herself enjoy it, let herself glow a little over the fact that he was very much enjoying the sight of her. Games or no, it never hurt to earn a little male appreciation now and then.

"Do you have gloves?" James' warm voice brought her from her musings. She reached in her pocket and pulled out black mittens. And he nodded in approval, "You're going to need them. You look great tonight by the way."

"Thank you," she replied trying to sound interested but not terribly invested as she approached him. "Where are we going?"

"The Forbidden Forest," James smirked when her eyes widened slightly. He watched her teeth grab at her bottom lip and chew the way she did when she was uncertain. Merlin, he wanted to haul her back up the stairs to his bedroom and lock them inside together for eternity. He opted for a different approach, "Not scared are you?"

"Ah, you wish," Lily's eyes glinted with challenge. Truth be told, she was a bit nervous. They could face suspension, even expulsion for going inside the Forbidden Forest…and worse than that, who knew what hid behind the cover of trees and darkness. She'd been near the forest in her Animagus form, and even then never inside. The trees had beckoned the wild animal that was her fox, but the darkness had warned against the witch that was her true self. She wasn't sure just exactly how she felt about braving it.

"Well if you are, don't worry," James watched the thoughts run through her head. He didn't know if her eyes were always that transparent or if he just read them well, but she was very obviously weighing her options. "I've been in and out dozens of times, and you'll never see anything like you'll see tonight. I promise."

Lily nodded hesitantly, "Okay. Let's go."

"First," James held up a hand. "Do you trust me?"

Lily frowned, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated but didn't explain.

She shrugged, "To an extent."

"Well that's something." He muttered and had her grinning despite herself. "Then you have to do exactly as I tell you."

She nodded.

"Use your Animagus form," he replied. "The forest is safer as an animal. Nothing will bother us."

Lily's eyes and mouth widened in surprise this time, "Where are we going James?"

The sound of his name made him smile, "I've already told you that. Now let's go."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the castle doors. He quickly ducked into the shadows of the castle with her in tow and turned to look at her. Within moments, the air around him was shifting noticeably and with a soft pop a large stag stood in front of her.

She took a hasty step backward. He was _big_. She saw the animal's lips separate slightly and new he was smirking at her. She scowled, "Think you're funny do you?"

In less time than it had taken him, she focused and quickly found herself viewing the world in black and white and sensing the world around her with her nose rather than her eyes. It was a thrilling and fantastic experience to becoming her fox.

It was not so thrilling however to be looking up at a great horned animal that loomed high over her. She'd seen him only from a distance before and hadn't known how large he was.

She cocked her head to the side in question and attempted what she hoped passed for exasperation on a fox's face.

The head of the stag motion slightly to the right, and without any more warning. It took off at a slow gallop. Unaware of the cold beneath her thick coat of fur, Lily's fox form took off after the great white stag and ran joyfully through the fluffy drifts of snow. She gave in to her animal instincts and rode on the wave of senses she so barely tapped as a human.

James paused at the edge of the forest, pulling back on the stag's natural instincts that wanted to gallop freely through the trees. He turned and looked back at the red fox trailing behind him. Her mouth was open with tongue lolling out in what was unmistakably a smile. It was funny that while they're forms were very different, they both were clever and enduring species.

In the wild, he knew, they would both have survived this winter had nothing else.

With an obvious look from the shefox, he turned and headed into the forest glancing occasionally behind to check that she was still trotting at his side.

Lily was focused less on the brilliant white stag next to her and more on the darkening trees around her. Her fox eyes saw better here than her human eyes would have, and the magic that hung in the air was almost corporeal. This place, her instincts told her, was ancient.

Her nose twitched when she caught wind of something foul and she sensed James change direction before she caught sight of the huge mass moving in the opposite direction as them. Her hackles raised as she realized she was looking at a massive spider.

There was nothing to fear. It was not interested in them as it already clutched a buck between its pincers, but she had never seen anything as terrifying and monstrous as the hairy, eight legged body. She knew from the growing density of the around them that they were heading deep into the woods. And the deeper they got, the more she saw.

Not long after the sounds of the spider had disappeared, she caught sight of what at first appeared to be horses up ahead of them. She quickly realized they were centaurs and would have been staring rudely at them when they passed had she been a human.

James had paused almost reverently as they passed, and she mimicked him when he lowered a knee and bowed in acknowledgement when they glanced cautiously at the stag and fox.

"A strange pairing," one of them said as the group paused. "But a good one."

"Indeed," a golden bodied centaur added his scrutiny to his brother's. "Not mortal enemies, but natural opposites. Herbivore and carnivore. Joining together in this dark time. It is a light to be cherished."

"Blessed be," the first one replied and lowered a knee in answer to James.

James turned his regal head to Lily and winked. She smiled up at him with a canine happiness and they both turned to continue on, leaving the centaurs considering them in their wake.

Caught up in the push and pull of magic and nature around her, it seemed like only moments later that James paused once more and turned around to face her. She had lost track of time and thought that they were probably deep within the forest now. Strangely, she wasn't afraid.

She watched as James shimmered back into himself before her and quickly did the same.

James waited anxiously to see her face as she became herself once more and was gifted with the pure pleasure of seeing her face alight with wonder and fascination.

"This is amazing James," Lily replied. "I had no idea there was magic like this within the forest."

James nodded and her happiness was infectious, "It isn't all magic, but the good creatures know my form, Sirius' and Peter's too. They know us as the ones who run with the wolf. They trust us, or at least know enough to not see us as a threat. But there is evil here, Lily. You shouldn't ever come here alone."

Lily was considering his earnest face. It was obvious now that he had planned this trip out carefully. He was obviously not as careless as he seemed.

"You have my promise," she answered and looked around curiously. "Where are we?"

James grinned, "The best part. But you have to be absolutely silent. We can't use a spell, they can smell magic."

She fought against her sudden nerves and misgivings, "What can smell magic?"

"It's a surprise," he answered and took her hand. "Be silent."

They crept quietly through the dark woods, nearly blind without the added senses of their animal forms. But James seemed confident in his direction so she gave up fighting the darkness and gave herself over to his trust. He'd gotten her this far safely.

Soon, however, a warm white light reached their eyes as it filtered through the trees up ahead. She had never seen a glow like that, magic or otherwise, and was instantly curious.

James placed a finger to his lips and led her behind a thick wall of foliage where he crouched and then lowered himself to the ground to peer through the leaves. Lily followed his lead and knelt down beside him. He put his arm around her and leaning in with her pointed silently through the trees into what she discovered was a small glade.

But what met her eyes had her staring in astonishment and wonder.

In the small glade were _unicorns_. Real unicorns, and nestled next to one of them was a brilliantly changing mass of colors that she realized was a baby. The mother and father seemed to be emitting the warm white glow that lit the night around them, their coats shone like satin and the horns on their foreheads glimmered with every color under the sun. But it was the baby that had her mesmerized.

It was tiny. Curled into its mother's side it looked content but alert. It's eyes were the color of the sea, shifting and changing from deep blue to green to cerulean. It had no horn yet, only the shimmer of something silver just above its eyes. But it was the infant's coat that was amazing. It wasn't white like its parents' were. It shifted and morphed so that it was impossible to say what color it was. It became the color of the trees, the sky, the setting sun, and the snow. Never consistent, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

As she stared in amazement, the baby unfolded its long legs to stand and revealed hooves that sparkled gemstone green. Like her eyes, James thought as he watched her.

Somehow he had known. He had known she would love it; love the magic of the forest, the wonder of the baby unicorn, the whole thing. He loved her all the more because of it.

He watched intently with her as the baby struggled through its first steps and moved toward them. They both held their breath as the baby headed toward their place behind the flora. It was as though it knew they were there. It turned its turbulent eyes on them and moved with purpose toward their bush.

It wobbled precariously when it paused just in front of the stubbornly green shrubs and only then did Lily notice that everything around her seemed to be blooming as though it were the height of summer, when actually it was very nearly the dead of winter. Glancing again at the curious baby unicorn, she spotted the sprouts of flowers that had remained where the baby's footsteps had fallen. The magic that this infant held was incredible. Everything around them seemed to be bursting to life in response.

It whinnied softly at them and thrust its nose into the bushes. Lily reached out a trembling hand and touched it's nose. It was softer than velvet, nearly as silky as water. It rubbed its nose affectionately against her and all at once Lily felt as though she were gazing into the future. Within the scope of the infant's eyes, she saw a red haired woman cradling a small black haired child and cooing over it. The happiness radiating from her was substantial. As she watched, the baby giggled in her arms and a tall dark haired man entered the picture to place loving arms around his woman and child. She had the strangest feeling that she was watching herself.

A whiny from the mother had the baby unicorn pulling away and ambling away from them.

Lily turned to James with tears glistening in her eyes and smiled. He had given her an unimaginable gift. She had never dreamed anything like this had existed.

James allowed her reaction to warm him and reached out his hand. He pulled her to her feet and then quickly transformed back into a stag. With a last look at the unicorns, Lily became her fox and quickly followed James back through the trees and darkness of the forest.

* * *

When they finally found themselves back in the shadow of the castle, they both felt as though a lifetime had passed since they'd left.

Whatever Lily had been expecting, she had never anticipated what he had given her. Thoughts of seducing and dumping and beating him at his own game had fled in the light of the innocence and magic he had shown her.

She was still a bit dazed. Had she wanted to summon thoughts of her original intentions, she doubted she would have found them.

Shimmering back into himself, James smiled into Lily's dazed eyes.

She shook her head at him, "That was incredible, James. I didn't know anything like that existed. Excuse the saying, but it was magical."

James laughed despite the awe in her voice and agreed, "Magical."

Though he was rather thinking of her than the unicorns.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Lily asked and spun in a happy circle. "You've experienced magic like that before, untainted and strong. Probably performed magic of that kind as well. Thank you."

Those two simple words were almost his undoing. He had promised himself tonight that he wouldn't touch her. It was about pleasing her, making her happy without the physical that he was longing for now.

Which was probably why he nearly pulled away when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't like before, not fiery or rushed or desperate. But warm and comforting, and solid. It hit him solidly in the chest and his knees trembled for the first time in his life.

If he hadn't loved her already, he would have fallen face first into it right at that moment.

She pulled back and looked saucily up at him, "Let's go back to the tower. It's freezing out here."

James nodded and taking her by the hand, they slipped under the invisibility cloak and into the castle.

He made her wait silently in the entrance way when he slipped down to the kitchens for warm beverages and to give Sirius the okay. He returned quickly with hot chocolate and Lily remained unaware of their silent guard. Armed with their drinks, they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower and climbed through the portrait hole to an empty common room.

James pulled the invisibility cloak off and allowed Lily to tow him through the door to their shared common room in the Head dorm. He grinned lazily at her when she pulled him by the arm towards her bedroom.

Wasn't she anxious to have at it.

James hid his confident grin. He was going to stick by his plan. Willing or not, he was going to win her over with romance not sex.

He let her pull him into a kiss at her door.

Lily had planned on seducing him, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself at the same time. That cheeky grin and those warm hazel eyes just had her itching to get her hands on him.

And so, when he gently pushed her away she just stared at him slightly confused and definitely aroused.

He considered her dark eyes for a moment and decided he had never seen anything more appetizing. He must truly be in love with her to be giving up an opportunity like this, and to think he'd been dumb enough to run off to some other girl's arms when all he'd wanted was her. Stupid, he thought.

Sighing resolutely, he pressed her hot chocolate into her hands and opened the door behind her.

"Goodnight Lily," he nudged her gently into the room.

Lily allowed him to maneuver her, but expected him to follow.

"See you tomorrow," with a quick smile, James took a mental picture of the pure disbelief on her face and shut her door softly.

Lily stared dumbly at the door, her coat still in place, hot chocolate in her hands, and alone. Goodnight?

* * *

**How was it??? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, knowing each of their plans for the night and how they would turn out. I really enjoyed it and I hope you did too!! So here comes the other part, PLEASE REVIEW!! I really like to know what you like and don't like, so let me know!!!! I'll hopefully update again by this weekend!!!**

**Thanks so much!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Snape and Who's Next?

**SORRY it took so long for me to update. I was sick all this past weekend with this stupid cold that I can't manage to kick and I've been working like mad. Not to mention that last week was midterms, so....here it is. Got a little bit more serious from the James and Lily fluff. But it's almost the end of the story (I think). They have Christmas, and one last run in with some peoples, and obviously james and lily have to get together still (OH! And Vernon and Petunia have to get married hehe). So lots to look forward to!! Please R/R!!**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Four unruly heads were pushed together in the back of the Charms classroom whispering noisily, much to Lily's annoyance. If they'd been in McGonagall's class they wouldn't have dared. She sighed and eyed the four Marauders.

She had to admit, for all of their troublemaking they were a fantastic lot. Remus was tall and gorgeously golden, even his eyes were the color of honey. Sirius was dark and brooding, with blue eyes like ice. James was…well James, handsome and arrogant. And even Peter had that mischievous glint in his eye that took away from his baby face. Each was as clever as the next and when they all grinned at each other, as they were doing now, God help any female that crossed their paths.

Lily swallowed determinedly and turned back to Bella to help her with their review. It was the first of December, which meant only two weeks left of term before break. Lily had berated herself that very morning. She hadn't even _started _a study schedule, let alone begun studying.

What had gotten in to her?

She knew very well what had gotten in to her, she had reminded herself grimly that morning and had headed purposely down to breakfast with the intent of ignoring the boy who had so easily snubbed her several nights before. And to actually think he was acting as though she was madly in love with him. Slinging his arm over her shoulder every chance he got, and stealing kisses from her in the corridors between classes. She'd let him hold on to his illusions for the time being, but after exams had come and gone, she'd finish what she'd started and teach him a lesson.

Even if it was becoming something of a struggle to remember just exactly why she had wanted to get back at him…

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice brought her from her reverie and had her turning to look, with the rest of the class, toward the Marauders' corner of the room. "Would you like to share with the rest of the class just what you find so funny?"

James sobered immediately and shrugged, "Sorry professor. We're just excited for the Quidditch game tomorrow. You know how it is."

Flitwick raised a brow as the three boys behind James did their best to hold in their sniggers.

"Very well," Flitwick answered. "Since you've managed to find time to talk about Quidditch, perhaps you would like to demonstrate for the class what you have learned this year."

James smirked at Lily who was unable to hold back her glare and demonstrated perfectly the charm it had taken her weeks to manage. She doubted it had taken him any effort at all. Handsome he may be, but she would never like that damned arrogant smirk.

Even as each Marauder demonstrated their proficiency, it was obvious they had or had had something up their sleeves. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the class was enlightened.

Lily glanced uneasily towards the Slytherins sitting on the other side of the room. She saw Snape glaring evilly at the four boys grinning in the corner and she had a feeling whatever they were grinning about had something to do with their favorite victim.

She was hoping desperately that that wasn't true.

When the end of class came and nothing had happened, Lily had almost given up on the idea that James and the rest of the Marauders had done anything wrong when a burst of laughter and shouting reached her from the corridor outside of the classroom.

Bella and Lily exchanged glances and hurried out to see the commotion.

James and Sirius were leaning against each other in helpless mirth while Remus stood over them in silent amusement and Peter sniggered disgustingly through his rat nose.

Lily quickly scanned the crowd in front of them and her eyes locked with Snape, who was murderous.

His robes were flashing brightly crimson and gold and a sparkling lion kept rushing out from between his legs and out from underneath his robes to roar happily at the giggling crowd that, "SNIVELLUS LOVES GRYFFINDOR!" Every time this occurred, Snape's scrawny legs and nearly everything else about his knobby knees were revealed.

"Oh honestly," Bella couldn't contain her own giggle. "I thought they had outgrown this."

Lily had too, especially after the run in they'd had with Snape and the other Death Eaters. From the look in Snape's eye, she rather thought that James had made a mistake.

She hurried forward to disperse the crowd, "As your Head Girl, I demand that you all clear out and head to your classes. Honestly, this is ridiculous."

As the crowds dispersed grumbling, she turned annoyed eyes on Snape who had turned his glare on her, "What's the matter, Snape? Have you forgotten you're a wizard and can undo childish charms?"

A menacing growl was emitted from his throat as he silently lifted his arms. Where his hands should have been were lion's paws and each one held a banner. One declared, 'Potter for President!', and the other, 'Slytherin bows before Gryffindor'.

She bit down on her cheek to keep from smiling. She had to admit, childish or not, they had gone all out.

At the appearance of Snape's paws, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter broke into renewed laughter and were nearly rolling on the ground in their delight.

Sneering she turned on them, "I'd have thought better of a Head Boy. Now the four of you better get lost or I'll take fifty points each from you and send you to Professor McGonnagal."

It said something about how far she had come that she was only threatening to do this rather than actually going through with it.

"Aww, come on Red," James struggled through his laughter realizing how forgiving she was being. "It was all in good fun, just for the Quidditch match tomorrow."

"You're Head Boy and Quidditch Captain," Lily spat and was actually upset this time. "I'm reporting this to Dumbledore."

The three boys behind James suddenly sobered and looked uneasily at their leader. James choked back his mirth and leveled his gaze with Lily's, "We'll talk about this when you're done with Snape over there."

The four boys turned and quickly disappeared, their laughter echoing in the halls as they went. That's it, Lily thought, leave me with the murderous Death Eater.

"Are you Potter's pet now, Lily?" Snape closed his eyes in disgust as once again the Gryffindor lion erupted from between his legs to blast at Lily.

She flicked her wand in annoyance and the lion disappeared as did the paws and flashing robes. She glared icily at Snape, "No I am not, and you'll do well to remember that."

"Why are you angry with me?" he snapped back. "It's not as though I did anything."

"No?" Lily snarled. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining to me about that night in October then. How you just stood by and let an innocent girl die. Please _Snape_, explain to me just exactly how you think it is that you haven't done anything."

Snape's face had gone a nasty shade of green, "You can't prove any of that."

"You're right," she answered. "Lucky for you."

"No one knows what happened or who was there that night," Snape's whisper was deadly. "How do we even know you're telling the truth? For all we know it could be your fault she's dead."

"How dare you!" Lily suddenly looked him straight in the eye and the pain Snape saw there gave him pause. "I don't care what we are now, but we were friends once and you know me better than that. You know Severus!"

The sound of his name passing her lips had him cringing. She'd always been able to make him feel guilty, and most often, rightfully so.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean that," he replied softly. "I'm angry. Those bloody idiots can't ever pass up an opportunity to mock me. When the Dark Lord gains power, they'll learn they're lessons."

Lily shook her head, "They're childish, Severus. Stupid child's games. You can't possibly think that torture from the Dark Lord will equal what they've just done. And if you do, I don't think there is any of the boy I knew left in you."

She saw pain flash momentarily in his eyes before they hardened into black steel. And so perhaps there isn't, she thought sadly.

"I am not who I used to be Lily," he said through closed teeth.

"That's obvious," she answered but there was none of the malice he had expected. He looked up to find her gazing at him with a tired expression. "I never dreamed in a million years I'd be fighting a war against you. You're better than this Severus. Better than all of them. Remember that and maybe one day you won't have to rely on some Dark Lord to punish your bullies for you."

She turned to walk away from him and he reached out a silent hand as if to stop her. He caught himself just before her name passed his lips and she disappeared down the hall. He felt the burn of anger and grief behind his eyes and fought it. What did she know about the Dark Lord? She was falling in love with his personal worst enemy and would soon become one of the girls they had always laughed at and despised while they studied together in the library. He shook his head. Neither of them were who they used to be. And who was he to fight the change?

* * *

Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Sirius, Remus, and Peter sprawled out on the couch before the fire, looking for all the world like playful and mischievous Greek gods. She rolled her eyes. If they weren't so clever they'd be useless.

She walked up to Sirius who scrambled into a defensive sitting position, "Hello Lils."

"Hello Sirius," she said deadly quiet. "Where is he?"

"In his room," he answered, relaxing when he felt assured she wasn't going to breath fire at him. "He's got Quidditch practice in an hour."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and headed through the door that lead to their dorm. He was making this easy for her, not having to corner him in public. It wasn't like him.

"Potter!" she shouted when she burst into the common room. "Come out here."

James appeared immediately in his bedroom doorway. His tie was hanging around his neck untied, and the buttons on his shirt were halfway undone. His practice robes were in his left hand. He was obviously in the middle of undressing.

He smiled at the disconcerted look she gave him, "Yes?"

"Don't you smile at me damn it!" she snapped. "That was so uncalled for! I can't believe you. You're almost eighteen for Merlin's sake. When are you going to grow up?"

"Shut up Lily," James replied almost casually. "You know as well as I do that he was asking for it. No one's dared touch him since that night in October and it was past time. We aren't going to win any fight by avoiding the slimy bastards!"

"Stupid, James!" Lily threw her hands in the air. "You're so stupid. Winning and losing? You think it's that simple?"

"Just because I'm Head Boy doesn't mean I have to turn into you, Evans, okay? Life is about more than books and rules."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "That is _not_ what I meant! And it has nothing to do with books, rulebooks or otherwise. He's dangerous James. You don't know him like I do."

Taken by surprise, James only stared at her. He had prepared himself for one of her famous lectures, had been prepared to charm her into smiling and laughing and forgetting that it had ever happened. But he was positive none of that would work on her now.

She was right, she did know him better than he did and she obviously had some idea of just what that could mean.

"What happened, Lils?"

"Don't call me that," she answered and sighed. "He wouldn't own up, wouldn't admit that he had been there. But he promised me that one day the Dark Lord would get all of you back for what you've done to him. He meant it James."

She sounded scared even to her own ears, and that irritated her. Why was she suddenly so scared that Severus' threats could actually hurt James Potter, or even one of his goofy friends?

James had heard the fear in her voice too, and moved forward automatically to comfort. Whatever had happened to them that night with the Death Eaters had created a bond, apparently one that hadn't disappeared in light of their personal mistakes.

He reached out and tucked her hair gently behind her ear, "Snape is a slimy git. Who cares what he says. We're stronger."

_We,_ when had they become we? She frowned up at him, "James this isn't about us."

James lowered his hand and stuck both of his hands in his pants pockets. He shrugged, "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Lily replied and looked him in the eye. "Just stop acting like an idiot and provoking your enemies. One day we won't be at Hogwarts and it won't be me breaking up the fight, it will be someone much worse. I'm not going to report you to Dumbledore, though he may have already heard. Now I have to go."

She stood up to go and he grabbed her hand, "Lily, I thought we were going somewhere."

"Me too," she answered, and was surprised to find that she honestly meant it. Oh well, so much for not getting her heart involved. "But not right now."

She released his hand from her arm and turned away to leave him standing alone in the common room.

"Shit," he muttered. All that work for nothing.

She hadn't been angry though, he mused, just tired and irritated.

He was still getting somewhere and that was encouraging. He wasn't back at square one, and even if he was only at square two he had nowhere to go but up.

She didn't realize just exactly how close to war they were, but he did. And every second he realized he could lose her was another second wasted. Pretty soon he wasn't going to give her a choice. He knew, somehow, that she loved him. It was just a matter of making her see it.

* * *

"Ugh," Bella moaned. "I'm positive I got that Switching Spell wrong."

Lily, Bella, Alice and Marlene walked out of McGonagall's classroom together having just finished their final exam.

Marlene chuckled, "Switching Spell? You should have seen my Duplicating Spell. I bet even Peter Pettigrew got better marks on that exam than I did."

"Oh really," Lily laughed. "It wasn't all that bad, and I'm sure you all did fine."

Lily and Alice had remained quiet while Bella and Marlene complained. Two of the top in their class, they rarely had anything to complain about after exams.

"You're just saying that because you _did_ do fine," Bella muttered and threw herself onto a bench in the Great Hall. "Sirius will never let it go if he does better than me."

"Since when do you care what ol' Black thinks?" Marlene leaned across the table interestedly. "You two seem awfully tight these days."

"Well we're sort of seeing each other aren't we?" Bella replied and blushed.

Lily rolled her eyes. Bella was ridiculous. She had managed to corner the best looking boy in Hogwarts and always seemed embarrassed by it.

"You are?" Marlene asked and had Alice smacking her lightly in the arm. "What? That's a big deal. Sirius Black hasn't had a girlfriend for more than a month as I recall, _not ever_. He's been seeing Bella since term started. It's bound to be a record."

"You all act as though he's a god or something," Lily said only half as disgusted as she sounded.

"Um, Lils," Alice raised her brows. "Have you looked at the guy?"

Lily couldn't help but smirk. Even she had to admit that Sirius Black was gorgeous.

"See," Marlene said to Bella. "Even Ice Queen over here agrees."

Bella laughed helplessly and soon the other three girls joined in.

And that was how the Marauders saw them. The only seventh year girls in all of Hogwarts who were finished with their exams, and all of them laughing prettily together in a wonderful little package as if nothing in the world was more important.

James and Sirius shared a grin.

Remus looked sympathetically at the girls anticipating his mates' intentions, "Couldn't we leave them be, as a Holiday gift. They look so happy."

"Exactly, Moony," James said and slung his arm around Remus' shoulders. "We can only improve their moods."

Somehow Remus doubted this, but allowed himself to be dragged forward unaware of the plans James and Sirius had.

James enjoyed the play of happiness on Lily's face. He missed her, he realized. Since the day a few weeks ago, she had pointedly been ignoring him and his advances. He wanted to get his fill of her before they left for the Christmas holidays.

"What do you want?" Marlene McKinnon, forward as always, was looking at him pointedly.

"Just the grace of your presence, Marlene," James replied and mockingly bowed.

"Such a gentleman," Marlene replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hullo Remus."

Remus smiled and sat down next to Marlene across from where Bella was sitting. He usually thought it best to lay low while Sirius and James were at play. It only ever got him in trouble. And sure enough, moments later Sirius and Bella had disappeared from the Great Hall and their friends exchanged amused and suspicious glances.

"Exams go well, Lil?" James asked offhandedly, more than willing to brave her fire in an attempt to give Sirius some time with Bella. Not that he would have minded anyway. He loved to watch her face when she was worked up.

"Not nearly as well as yours I'm sure," she replied and glanced curiously towards the Great Hall doors. Where had Bella gone?

"I dunno," James said, keeping his tone casual. He purposely lifted a strand of her hair and twirled it in his fingers. Having successfully distracted her, she looked at him annoyed. He grinned, "Transfiguration and DADA were a breeze. Charms was a bit more difficult, but then I'm sure you disagree. Professor Vance seemed to think I did do quite well on my Arithmancy exam, however."

"As fascinating as that is…" She trailed off when Sirius and Bella strolled back into the Great Hall. Bella was absolutely glowing, and Sirius looked entirely too pleased with himself. They were holding hands and Lily knew without looking that Marlene and Alice were staring curious daggers at the two of them.

"Ah that's my cue," James answered and quickly rose. "You ladies have a wonderful holiday. Happy Christmas!"

Without warning, James pulled Lily to her feet and planted his lips warmly on hers. Trapped within his arms, she couldn't pull away and when she began to struggle she found herself uncomfortably close to his perfect body. He was making her head spin.

He pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Happy Christmas Evans. Maybe I'll see you around."

Lily promptly sat down dizzily on the bench and watched James tug Sirius towards the doors.

Sirius quickly whispered something in Bella's ear before kissing her soundly and taking off after his fellow Marauders.

They had come and gone so quickly, Lily felt as though they had only been a passing breeze. One that had spun her in circles.

Marlene immediately stuck her lip out in a pout, "Well and I'm sure I'm the _only_ one here who won't be getting a Christmas kiss."

Alice giggled and quickly pecked Marlene's cheek, "There you go!"

"I don't think that's quite what she had in mind," Lily murmured doing her best to pull her scattered brain back together. How in the hell did he always manage to do that, _with only his lips_?

Marlene rolled her eyes and turned back to Bella, "So? Spill it? What did Romeo have to say?"

Bella's face suddenly went a very bright shade of pink and her voice came out barely above a whisper, "He told me he loved me."

That gave Lily enough of a jolt to pull herself together. Sirius Black had said he loved her best friend? What was the world coming to?

"Oooo, congratulations Bella!" Alice cooed and her own eyes were alight with happiness and love.

"Yeah," Marlene grinned. "I guess if the poor sod is going to take the plunge it might as well be with someone I approve of. At least this proves he's not a complete idiot. Now if we could only get Lily and James to admit they love each other, the world truly _would_ come to an end."

Lily looked at the brunette sharply, "That's not funny Marlene. And don't change the subject. I'm really happy for you Bella."

She leaned over and gave her best friend a hug. She meant it. She was happy for her, but somewhere inside of her she felt a small tug that wanted to cry in frustration because it wasn't her. Merlin, sometimes she hated being female.

Bella beamed happily at them. She was so caught up in her happiness that even when they walked back up to the dormitory and were haled with shouts of 'Happy Christmas!' and 'See you after the holiday!' she never changed expression.

"I think she's stuck like that," Marlene teased. "She hasn't noticed anyone or anything for a good while now. Reckon she'd squeal if I tickled her."

"I most certainly would," Bella snapped but couldn't fight the grin. "Now bugger off. I'm quite happy at the moment."

Lily and Alice laughed as Marlene pretended to go off in a huff.

"Good riddance," Bella laughed and had Alice and Lily smiling.

"Well that's one Marauder down and three more to go," Alice said jokingly. "Wonder who's next?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. I just wonder who it will be. James, obviously, but when??? That's always the question. haha But for real though, it's soon I promise. Please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll update sooooooooonnnn!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Surprises

**I am SO incredibly sorry that it has taken this long for me to post this chapter. I've been really, REALLY busy for the past week and a half and have barely had time to sleep let alone time to write. I'm actually in the middle of an amazing book right now that I also haven't had the time for *sigh* Christmas Break can't get here soon enough. And in the spirit of Christmas, here's a little Holiday adventure for you!! Enjoy, read and review!!! (Oh, and I think you'll find the wait worth your while. This is the longest chapter yet, AND things finally begin to happen for Lily and Jaaaaammmesss.....)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The snow was falling perfectly outside the pristinely kept front yards of Lily's childhood neighborhood. Feeling not so perfect, Lily was staring dismally at the snow and ironically wishing that James Potter and Sirius Black were there to taunt her into going for a romp in the snow.

_Anything_ was preferable to the way she was about to be forced to spend her evening.

When thinking of her big sister's fiancée, she would never be accused of having pleasant thoughts. But the idea of spending an entire weekend with the bloody idiot _and_ his family was beyond her current comprehension. She had wanted a simple, peaceful holiday away from the emotional tug of war at school. She doubted highly she was ever going to get it, however.

Upon arriving home, Petunia had immediately resumed her summer's habit of ignoring her sister, only gracing Lily with a nasty word or look when she deemed it appropriate.

When news had come from Vernon that he would be arriving with his parents in no less than a week, Lily had been quite sure that Petunia would either burst from joy, misplaced as it was, or from her efforts to extract a promise from Lily that she would allow absolutely none of her "freak business" to be leaked to the Dursleys.

She could still hear her shrill voice echoing down the hall as Lily had stormed away in anger, "_Don't think I won't know! You aren't going to ruin this for me. Even if you managed to ruin this family, you won't ruin my new one!_"

Lily had slammed the door rather hard in her fury but not before sending a silencing charm down the hall for good measure. It almost brought a smile to her face remembering the way Petunia had been clutching at her throat in horror when Lily had finally decided to answer the furious pounding on her door, almost.

"Lily why are you sulking in the dark?" Petunia suddenly appeared in her doorway dressed in a lurid red monstrosity that Lily supposed might be called a dress.

"I'm not sulking," Lily said, rather thinking that she had preferred Petunia not speaking to her. "I was watching the snow, it's beautiful tonight."

"Oh who cares about snow," Petunia snapped, brushing her limp blonde hair from her bony shoulder impatiently. "Get dressed! The Dursleys will be here any second and I don't want them thinking my family is some unprivileged mess. Try to look somewhat smart."

"Oh is that what you were going for, Petunia? Smart?" Lily replied sweetly and pointed her wand at the light switch so that the lights came on. "I thought you were going for festive. That is a Christmas bow you're wearing isn't it?"

Petunia turned purple, "This is a very _fashionable_ dress and Vernon loves it, if you must know. And I told you! None of that _freak business_ until the Dursleys have gone. If they find out what my family is really like, I think I might die."

"Yes, heaven forbid," Lily sneered and deliberately tucked her wand into the back pocket of her jeans so that Petunia could still see it.

"Oh shut up," Petunia snapped furiously. "You're only jealous."

With that the skeletal blonde spun on her heel and disappeared down the hall whining loudly for their mother.

"Oh yes," Lily thought struggling not to feel nauseous as she pictured Vernon Dursley. "Jealousy is definitely _my_ problem."

Half an hour later, Lily descended the steps, dressed and primped to her own satisfaction, to find her father sitting alone in the living room.

He looked up with his identical green eyes and smiled at her, "Hello Lilykins."

"Hello Da," she smiled and plopped happily down beside him on the sofa.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into him the way she used to when she was a little girl. There were some things you never grew out of.

"Excited for the visit tonight, then?" he asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"With all of my heart, Da. With all of my heart," she laughed with him and had Petunia scowling at them both when she walked in.

Neither of them could have fathomed the hurt Petunia felt when she saw them. For Lily, things had always been easy. Warm affection came naturally between Lily and their parents, and it never ceased to drive home the fact that Lily was _special_. When Petunia entered a room with her father, it was always awkward and silent. She just didn't know how to talk to him, and she loathed the fact that Lily always knew what to say, how to make him laugh. Even with their mother, Petunia often only ended up arguing with her.

When they had found out Lily was a witch, Petunia had celebrated with her. They had been young then. But when Lily had returned from her first year at Hogwarts, Petunia had had her fill of her parents' "Lily this" and "Lily that". Especially when Lily told all of her amazing stories. The envy had nearly consumed her, and she had cut herself off. As far as she was concerned, from then on, the sister she had loved didn't exist.

"Get up," Petunia snapped, hiding the hurt deep in her gut. "They'll be here any minute, and I want a proper welcome."

"And remember we're _normal_," Petunia hissed in Lily's ear as she and her father preceded Petunia into the kitchen.

"All ready?" Mrs. Evans looked up happily at her family, smirking softly at the annoyance on Lily's face, the handsome amusement on her husband's, and the anxiousness of her eldest daughter. They were her family, take it or leave it.

A knock on the door prevented anyone from answering, and Petunia nearly jumped out of her skin.

"That's them," she glared around at them. "Be normal. Don't embarrass me."

She hurried to the foyer with her family in tow.

When Petunia opened the door and moved to welcome the Dursley's in, Lily had to clap a hand to her mouth to keep from snorting in laughter.

Vernon Dursley was a large man. Fat and very round, he always seemed to have a bow tie tucked under his many chins. But it was obvious now that the traits ran in the family.

As fat and blonde as their son, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were comically stuffed into expensive coats. They each had their noses in the air the way that Vernon always seemed to when he was around Lily, and Mrs. Durlsey was carrying a bundt cake. Oh Merlin, was all Lily thought and moved aside to let in the pigs.

Her father took Mrs. Dursley's coat and soon they were all settled quite nicely in the living room. The ladies were all drinking tea, except Lily. She had opted to make herself hot chocolate, much to Petunia's dismay and was cozied up in the armchair by the fire while her mother and Mrs. Dursley discussed household chores.

Honestly, there _was_ life beyond being a housewife.

Petunia kept sending menacing glares her way as she continued to remain antisocial. Lily hadn't promised to mingle she kept wanting to remind her; only that she'd be there and behave herself.

"Yes, that's right," Vernon suddenly said loudly. "I was just offered the job at Grunnings. In the drill business you know. I'm assitant director."

"Oh Vernon," Petunia cuddled his massive shoulders with her bony frame. "We're just so proud of you."

"Wouldn't have expected less of the boy," Mr. Dursley said gruffly. "Brought him up the right way."

"And what do you plan to do when you go to college next year Miss Evans," he turned his fat head and focused his beady eyes on Lily.

Lily shrugged after receiving a warning glance from Petunia, "I wasn't thinking of going to college." She didn't quite think that Petunia would approve of her trying to explain to the Dursleys that witches didn't go to college, they went into a field of work. She herself wanted to be a healer.

"Perfectly acceptable," Mrs. Dursley replied primly and looked at her expectantly. "Shall we be expecting you to get married soon after Vernon and Tuney, then?"

"Married?" The word escaped Lily's mouth before she could think. "Merlin, no."

Petunia narrowed her eyes at Lily's use of wizard slang. Vernon's parents were bound to find that odd, especially when Lily continued.

"I was thinking of moving around for a while, seeing some of the world," Lily said and saw the instant disapproval on Mrs. Dursley's face. "Family is nice, and I want that too, but there's just so much to see and experience." So much to _learn_, she thought wistfully.

"Better keep a tight leash on that one," Mr. Dursley told Mr. Evans somberly seeing the look of longing in Lily's eyes. "She'll slip right through your fingers and disgrace you."

_Disgrace?_ Lily's temper started to boil. Just who did these people think they were?

Mr. Evans sent Lily a comforting glance and studied Mr. Dursley, "We encourage our girls to follow their dreams. Petunia is cut out to be a mother and a wife, she's always been that way. Lily will some day, but she has greater ambitions. I find no fault in that."

"Ambitions, dear sir, are not to be encouraged," Mrs. Dursley said as though she were talking to a two year old. "Ambitions can turn perfectly nice people into dangerous, irresponsible ones. No, no, women are best left to their families and homes."

"How dare…" Lily began to rise from her chair in order to speak more directly to Mrs. Dursley when a sudden loud pop came from the kitchen and had everyone frowning.

"My goodness, but I've never heard such a sound," Mrs. Dursley said and swung her fat head around to glance behind. "What do you suppose?"

Petunia glared pointedly at Lily and rose gracefully, "I'm sure it was nothing, old houses are always creaky."

She walked quickly into the kitchen and moments later they heard her soft uttered scream and her furious voice rang into the living room.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

***

James stared around the ballroom uninterested. It was his parents' annual Christmas Masquerade and he was bored out of his mind. Sirius was sitting next to him, idly playing with the silver buttons on his coat and gulping down wine. Marlene McKinnon was sitting cross legged in her voluminous dress with her chin sullenly stuck in her hand. The three of them had been attending this party since they were old enough to walk and it never ceased to bore them.

To the young females in the room, the sullenly disinterested, yet handsome boys were an object of constant scrutiny and the pretty brunette at their side an object of loathing. Sitting pretty in her beautiful gown and looking quite as though she belonged with the two beautiful young men next to her, she would have done well to pay attention to the death glares.

However, none of them were interested. Sirius was lost in thought, anticipation filling his daydreams about spending Christmas with Bella. He'd only been away from her a week and already he was missing her. James was looking beyond the hopefully radiant faces purposely strutting within his view and seeing the Great Hall and the wonderful look of irritation and arousal that had graced Lily's features the last time he had kissed her. And Marlene simply yearned for entertainment. There were no boys here that interested her and her best friends were very much absent.

"This ruddy dress will be the death of me," Marlene suddenly complained and shifted her wait uncomfortably in the tight bodice of her gown. She looked around at the two raven haired boys next to her. "Don't get me wrong Potter, your parents throw a hell of a party, but what do you say we get out of here and find something better to do."

Sirius brightened considerably, "I'm game!"

James smirked, "If I disappear my parents will murder me. Their only son deserting them on the night of their biggest socialite gathering. God, I hate these stupid parties."

"So let's go," Marlene whined and suddenly her eyes shone with an idea she was sure James wouldn't refuse. "Let's go get Bella and drop in on Lily. I'm sure the poor thing is bored to tears with that horrible sister of hers."

James grinned, he had just been thinking about her, as a horse faced red head across the room had glanced suggestively at him. If only the poor girl could have met Lily, she would never have _begun_ to think that James were interested.

He sighed and looked at Sirius' hopeful face, just like a puppy. He grinned, "Oh all right, but when Mum and Dad try to skin me…this was your idea not mine."

"No problem," Sirius exclaimed and smirked. "Your mum loves me more anyway!"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Let's get out of these horrible clothes and get going."

Half an hour later, James, Sirius, and Marlene met on the upstairs landing of the Potter's mansion and grinned conspiratorially at one another. James and Marlene each took one of Sirius' arms and with a quick turn they all Disapparated, leaving the classical music to flow up from the ballroom to absolutely no one.

***

"But Mum," Bella exclaimed. "I'm allowed to use magic! I'm of age! And the house would look so pretty all lit up."

"Bella," Mrs. Deschanel looked skeptically at her daughter's wand. "Why don't you just let your father put the lights up? Won't it look suspicious if they just, uh, appear?"

"Mum," Bella groaned. "No one will see me. I'm not an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot Bella, but WHAT WAS THAT?"

A loud pop reached them from somewhere down the hall followed by a large crash, the hiss of one of their cats, and very clear cursing.

Mrs. Deschanel's face went white, "We're being robbed! And you're father and Stewart are gone!"

"Relax," Bella hissed and pointed her wand ahead of her as she crept down the hall. "And be quiet."

Bella tiptoed down the hall to the living room and peered cautiously around the corner. The sight that met her eyes, somehow, didn't surprise her. Sirius, James, and Marlene were all sprawled on the ground glaring evilly at the twin Siamese cats that Bella's mother prized so much. Sirius was nursing a scratched arm and James was busy cursing at the animals who had obviously been the reason all of them were currently seated on the floor.

"You could have used the front door," Bella said and stepped into the living room.

James and Marlene looked at Sirius pointedly who grinned sheepishly, "Well my aim was a little off, eh?"

"I'll say," Bella laughed and shouted back down the hall. "Mum! It's Sirius and some friends. They, uh, magicked themselves into the living room."

Moments later her mother appeared looking horrified, "Wizards and witches can just _appear_ in my living room? That is not good, Bella, not good!"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked exasperatedly at her friends, "Relax, mum. It's not normal for people to just _drop_ in like this. Sirius was aiming for the front porch and was just a little off, _weren't you Sirius_?"

She raised her eyebrows expectantly at the adorable boy she was so head over heels for. His signature grin lit up his face and he scrambled to his feet, knocking Marlene over again with a hard 'oomph' as he did.

"No worries, Mrs. D. I'm a little new at this. No one's going to drop in on you besides me," Sirius did his best to look embarrassed.

Mrs. Deschanel melted underneath his charm the way she had the first time she'd met the boy and visibly relaxed, "Well that's good. Are you going to introduce me to your other friends, Bella?"

"James Potter," James had finally righted himself and caught Bella's mother's hand in a charming kiss. The woman was well aware that the boy was only seventeen, but she blushed visibly right to the roots of her hair.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon, m'am," Marlene answered and rolled her eyes. "And we've come to kidnap Bells. We're going to surprise Lily. We heard she's being held and tortured by her horrible sister."

Mrs. Deschanel laughed, remembering the only time she'd met the sister of her daughter's best friend, "Oh poor dear."

"Whaddya say, Bells?" Sirius asked and had to fight the urge to jump on her. He would never be quite sure when it had happened, but he had lost himself completely when it came to her.

She grinned and looked expectantly at her mother who was instantly besieged by three more imploring looks.

"Alright, alright," she conceded with a laugh. "But you have her home safe, and try not to magic yourself into the ocean or something."

"Thanks Mrs. D!" Sirius exclaimed and bounded forward to grab Bella up in a hug.

"Let's get out of here before they start getting mushy," Marlene muttered good naturedly to James who only grinned. She quickly linked hands with him and turning they disappeared from the room.

"Be careful," Mrs. Deschanel said and kissed both Bella and Sirius on the cheek.

Sirius turned red and muttered something incomprehensible making Bella laugh, "Don't worry mum. We will."

With that, she grabbed tightly onto Sirius' arms and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated Side-Along Apparation.

***

"Ugh," as soon as they materialized on Lily's front doorstep James promptly sat down. "Next time you side-along. I _hate_ that."

"Well you didn't know where she lived now did you?" Marlene said bossily and looked around curiously, "Sirius and Bella aren't here. You don't think he overshot again do you?"

No sooner had she expressed the thought then a shriek reached their ears from inside the pristine little white house in front of them.

James and Marlene exchanged exasperated looks and spoke in unison, "Yes."

***

Lily immediately jumped to her feet as her parents looked at her in alarm.

"What _is _going on?" Mrs. Dursley said looking around in terror. She struggled to see over her beefy shoulder.

"LILY!!!!!!" Petunia's scream bounced fiercely off the walls. "Get in here!"

Mrs. Evans sighed and Mr. Evans tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin.

Giving her parents a bewildered look, she shrugged and hurried into the kitchen.

Half-way through the door, she ran headlong into her sister who's face had turned beat red. The thought passed through her head that her sister appeared to be a big fluffy lobster, when said sister shoved her backwards.

"Get off me," she snarled. "Who are these people? They say they know you."

Lily looked up in surprise to find none other than Sirius Black and her best friend Bella cowering together in the hallway door looking hesitant and apologetic. Sirius particularly seemed to be keeping his distance from Petunia.

"They're friends Petunia," Lily sighed and she raised a silent eyebrow at them. "They didn't mean any harm. Sirius isn't exactly the best at Apparating."

"Shut up," Petunia hissed. "Just shut up. You get these _freaks _out of here or they'll be explaining to the police just how exactly they got into our home without being invited. I mean it, Lily. If the Dursleys find out about your little freak show, I'm going to KILL you."

"Petunia, it's not my fault they're here," she snapped loudly in her anger. "And even if they had used the front door instead of magically appearing…"

"Do NOT use that word," Petunia said deadly quiet. "Get out of here. Take your little friends and go. I'm not going to have-"

A knock sounded at the front door and Petunia looked to Lily, livid, as though it were _her_ fault someone was at the door.

Lily looked at her two friends and her stomach dropped. They both refused to meet her eyes and she suddenly had a very bad feeling about whoever was at the door. Taking a deep breath, she headed down the hallway and hesitated before the shiny brass knob. She was certain of who was on the other side, and suddenly she wished she _hadn't_ been wishing earlier that he would show up.

Opening the door she came face to face with familiar hazel eyes and immediately took a step backwards.

"Lils!" Marlene squealed and threw her arms happily around the red head. "We came to visit!"

"I see that," Lily replied sarcastically. "You're timing is terrific."

Marlene pulled back, "What's wrong? I mean I know your sister doesn't like all this magic stuff, but your mum and dad don't care do they? I mean if I honestly thought they would…"

Marlene trailed off at the aggravation on Lily's face, "What?"

"It's _Vernon_," Lily whispered and shuddered in mock horror. "And his _family_."

"What's the big deal?" James said loudly looking over her shoulder at Sirius who had suddenly appeared looking nervous.

Lily glared at him, "I'm sure this was all your idea as well. You're always getting me into trouble."

"It wasn't-"

"Can it, Potter," Lily snapped but her eyes were sparkling mischievously. "I need to handle something. Apparate to my room or something. I'll be up soon."

With that, she ushered Sirius and Bella out the front door and closed it firmly in their faces.

"Nice to see you too," James said to the door and his friends erupted in laughter.

***

When Lily finally made it up the stairs, she had to take a minute to compose herself. It had taken a ten minute battle of furious whispered arguing to win her freedom for the night. If looks could kill, she thought, she would never have survived it. Petunia was murderous.

Not that Lily was too happy either, she thought and wiped away a tear that had escaped from her emerald eyes. Had it been another night, her parents would have been thrilled to welcome her wizarding friends to their home. But it was _Tuney's_ night and she was going to have her way. She was such a _bitch_.

And even knowing that, Lily couldn't shake the hurt that hung over her from Petunia's words. It didn't matter how often she said it, knowing her sister thought she was a freak was painful. It didn't help when it was constantly rubbed in one's face either.

Sighing deeply, she contemplated the door in front of her. They'd be sympathetic but they'd never understand. Resolutely putting a smile on her face, she walked through the door…

…and stopped short when she realized the only occupant was James Potter.

"Where is everyone?" she regarded him suspiciously. She wanted so badly to hit something at that moment and when that impish grin lit up his face, her fist clenched reflexively.

What in the hell gave him the right to look so damn smug? How was it that the sight of him tall, dark, muscular, and ridiculously good looking, stretched out on her small bed had her mouth watering? How was this FAIR? She was going to kill Marlene and Bella for leaving her alone…

He waited until he was sure she had finished her internal conversation with herself and then grinned, "Went to get supplies. We're going to sound proof the room, lock the door, and have our selves a very merry celebration."

"And why didn't you join them?"

"Well someone had to let you know what was going on," he replied. "Besides, you're the reason I came. Sirius came for Bella, Marlene is in constant need of entertainment, and I missed you. So…here I am."

His bluntness caught her off guard, and so she stood in silent surprise for a moment before she caught herself.

"What, you miss my lectures?" she retorted attempting to calm her fluttering heart. "Can't survive just a few weeks without them. I've certainly done just fine without you and your stupid pranks."

She moved forward with as much courage as she could muster and closed her bedroom door firmly. She meant it. That last prank of his had found her arguing with Snape and digging up painful memories.

James instantly sat up, he wasn't quite sure why he was being so honest with her, but it felt right so he rolled with it. He looked at her sardonically, "Lily, I'm serious."

"No…" she caught herself horrified. Had she really almost done that? She had almost just let slip one of their 'Sirius' jokes. She snapped her mouth closed stubbornly. What was getting into her?

James smirked, "I missed you too might be nice."

"Why would I miss you, James?" She didn't even realize that she had called him by his first name as she whipped around to glare at him. She had unconsciously stopped thinking about him as 'Potter' ages ago.

This time he stood up and took a threatening step towards her, "Oh, I can think of a couple of reasons. Mainly the ones that keep _me_ up at night."

Lily struggled to control her raging hormones. _Damn it all to hell_, he wasn't supposed to be here. She'd had a plan and he was ruining it. How was she supposed to seduce _him_ when he continually caught her off guard and seduced _her_. It just wasn't reasonable of him.

He walked towards her until she realized she had pushed her back up against the door.

"I'm not responsible for what keeps you up at night," she finally whispered looking up at him.

"No I suppose not," his voice was like silk and she instantly remembered his lips on her neck, breathing softly against her collarbone as that same fluid voice had caressed her name in the dark. Merlin, he wasn't giving her much of a chance.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her head and looked at her questioningly over his glasses. She hated it when he did that. She swallowed hard as her heart pounded just a little faster. It made her want to rip the damn things off and trace that little scar along his cheekbone with her lips. Among other things, she mused, which her poor mind was just too horrified to consider. She very much wanted James Potter, and very much wanted to run and bang her head against the nearest wall until she came to her senses. She couldn't decide at that particular moment which was the better deal.

"You look lovely tonight," his voice was still soft and silky, disarming. It was as though he were purposely trying to make her uncomfortable. She shifted restlessly and looked up in annoyance when he chuckled.

Why, he wondered amused, did that annoy her? She did look lovely. Dressed in a long red sweater with ankle length leggings and bare feet, she looked sexily festive…unlike her monstrosity of a sister. He wanted to kiss her brains out just looking at her, but he was quite certain that there was a war going on in her head right now that he didn't want to influence with hormones. He wanted her to _know _she loved him, because she did…not just because her body wanted him. He already knew where that road led. But refraining from physical romancing didn't mean he couldn't tell her she was beautiful.

_Why didn't he just get on with it_, she wondered. _What's he waiting for?_

She had been sure he was going to kiss her, and her body had responded accordingly. Now she was itching to dig her fingers into his muscular back and taste the spiciness of his mouth. She fully believed he was teasing her, as he simply stood there looking thoughtful. That only served to make her furious.

"What do you want, James?" her voice came out in a snarl.

"You," his answer was soft and simple and she instantly felt her knees turn to water.

She looked up at him unbelieving, telling herself she knew he wasn't serious, using her anger to fight the part of her that _wanted_ to believe, "That's cruel James. I'm not playing you're stupid games."

"Damn it Lily," his temper snapped out at her and she let her body collapse against the door as she sought to escape it. "I've told you this isn't a game. I _do_ want you, but not just your body."

He turned away frustrated and she almost cried out as his body heat left her feeling bereft. She watched him in confused silence. Was this happening?

He moved over to the window and she watched his profile turn moody as he observed the falling snow. He didn't look at her when he spoke.

"Don't take that as I don't want your body," he said softly. "I dream about you every night." He frowned. When had he decided to tell her all this? Hadn't he decided to wait for her to come to him? He wasn't one to bear his heart for all the world, especially not Lily Evans. He wasn't making any decisions consciously, he mused and his frown turned into a scowl.

She watched him scowl, "I don't like this at all, Lily. I never liked you. You were everything I fought against, rules and decorum. It's not me. But then I got to know you and it was like breaking through the ice. There was all of this lovely fire and courage underneath and you trapped me. I didn't walk into this willingly, but I just can't seem to help it. My pillow smelled like you for weeks after that night. It was torture."

"James, I don't know what to say," she murmured, not daring to venture using her legs quite yet. They still felt oddly like jello.

"Say you'll go out with me," he replied and turned to look at her. His hazel eyes were warm and very serious to all appearances.

Could he mean it?

"I don't know if I can James," she answered, and looked down at her feet when he continued to hold her gaze.

"Why?"

"Why?" Lily replied and there was sarcasm in her tone. "You know why. We don't go together. You infuriate me, you can't take anything seriously, and you're constantly getting _me_ into trouble when I've done nothing. I _like _rules, and I enjoy studying. You throw everything off. Besides, we already know what comes after dating and you've already made it quite clear that you've had better."

"What are you talking about?" James moved back across the room to glower directly at her.

"That-that night after the fight with the Death Eaters," Lily stuttered under his black look and was angry with herself when her face turned a pretty shade of red. She gathered her courage and her temper, "You quite obviously didn't care about me or what happened between us, at least you seemed quite indifferent to whether I stayed or went. I seem to recall you telling me it took the pressure off of you."

James stared incredulously at her, "Me? You started that conversation. You said you didn't want to get attached. No expectations, remember?"

"I, um, I thought that's what you wanted to hear," Lily muttered, embarrassed all over again. "You don't exactly have a great reputation when it comes to those things."

James attempted to look insulted, but knew full well that she was right. She was the first and _only_ girl he had ever allowed to stay the night with him, let alone expected her to cuddle with him the next morning instead of jumping out of bed the way she had.

"But I did want you to stay," he placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "I thought it was what you wanted, otherwise, I would never have let you go."

"Do you really mean that?" Lily asked, still so unable to trust him.

James dropped his hand, "I do. Lily I –"

He paused and his face contorted momentarily in frustration, "I don't know how to tell you this. Ever since that night, I think about you constantly. I think that I –"

"We're back!!!" Lily's bedroom door suddenly burst open and Lily jumped hurriedly out of the way to admit Sirius, Bella, and Marlene.

James' uncomfortable look turned black for a moment at the intrusion, but Lily was positive she was the only one who had seen it as his face was already lit up again when Sirius grinned at him and held up four bottles of firewhisky.

"Nice Padfoot," James laughed. "Where'd you nick those from?"

"I, erm, persuaded Madame Rosmertta into donating them," Sirius replied.

"Persuaded?" Marlene raised her brows and shared a look with Bella. "The woman practically threw them at you. I swear I have no idea what women see in you. D'you know she actually told him he could have whatever he wanted just for being so handsome?"

"She was a bit drunk I think," Bella giggled looking uncertainly at Sirius' gloating face.

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed peering into the box Marlene had dragged in. "That's a lot of butterbeer."

James moved closer to her to peer in the box as well. He appreciated the seductive scent of her almost as much as the sight of the many golden bottles of butterbeer before him. He grinned at Sirius, "We are going to be toasted for the rest of the holiday."

Sirius gave a hoot, "You bet! Here's to our last holiday escaping our families."

He popped open a bottle of firewhisky and took a long pull. He laughed through the coughing as the liquid seared his throat and passed it too Marlene before conjuring the couch that he collapsed dramatically on.

When Lily took a cautious sip, the warm glow of the whisky spread into her limbs and left her smiling happily at her friends. Love him or hate him, even James was a welcome gift after the night she had expected she would be having. She loved that they were all spread comfortably across her room as if nothing else mattered.

Sirius was stretched out with Bella at his feet watching in amusement as he argued with Marlene about Quidditch. Marlene was spread prettily across Lily's bed, and looked quite at home. Lily was curled up in her big bay window with her very own bottle of whisky, and James was sitting beside her idly playing with his favorite Snitch.

He looked up at her and she grinned absently in her happiness. He smiled back and slipped his hand into hers. She didn't protest when he pulled her over to cuddle up next to him, nor when he slipped his arm around her shoulders. They fit together, she realized, like two puzzle pieces. She felt his sigh as he rested his chin on her hair and watched their friends with her.

She let the smell and heat of him and the warmth of the whisky coax her towards sleep and wondered vaguely when she had decided she would go out with him. She grinned slightly as she drifted off to sleep. Wasn't he going to be surprised?

***

James caught Sirius' eye a while later and grinned as Lily's steady breathing told both of them she had fallen asleep. Whether it was the whisky, or whether it wasn't, he was quite pleased to find her literally cuddled into his side and sleeping peacefully. How many nights had he longed for this? Only Sirius really knew the extent to which James had fallen for Lily and the two friends enjoyed the moment silently.

Relaxing into the cushions at his back, he felt Lily automatically adjust to him and go right back to sleep…as though she had always been doing it. She sighed softly in slumber and curled her hand into his shirt.

He smiled and slipped his hand over hers.

He watched the play of light on Lily's hair from the street lamp outside and was happy.

Glancing down at her face he resisted the urge to fight his next impulse.

His voice came out in a whisper, "I love you, Lily."

* * *

**HAHA!!! Finally the stone begins to roll :) I hope that was satisfying for everyone and again I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for this long. I have two more chapters left for this story and an epilogue (at least for the moment) and I'm currently working on the makings of a Sirius/OC fic that's been plaguing my brain lately. Well, anyway! please review on the way out and look for an update soon. I'm anxious to finish so I can start my next story. **

**Love to all, REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Four Scenes of Importance

So I ended up adding yet another chapter to this story because I felt that I needed more connection between this chapter and the next (which is just about finished by the way). This is definitely fluff but it's substantial fluff (oxymoron?? lol) and necessary to where my plot line has gone. So I went back and fixed this into the story and added more to the next chapter. It's worked nicely and I rather like the way the next chapter has been going. So here you go, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow!! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter Fifteen **

It was a good dream, she thought sleepily. He smelled just like she remembered and felt even better. She fought half-heartedly against consciousness knowing it would end too soon when she woke. She cuddled closer to his imaginary warmth but felt her body resisting the attempt to fall back into dreams.

Oh well, she thought dejectedly. You'd think she'd be used to it by now.

She slowly opened her green eyes and spotted Sirius and Bella curled up together on a couch she was fairly certain had never been in her room before. Shifting her gaze, she saw Marlene properly passed out on Lily's bed with several bottles of butterbeer scattered around her. She frowned, if _they_ weren't a dream then…

Her heart dropped all the way to her stomach as she realized that she had definitely _not_ been dreaming. She was neatly curled into James' arms, their fingers entwined on his chest, and her head nestled beneath his chin. For the love of Merlin, how was she going to get out of this one?

She lifted her hand and gently removed her fingers from his. Using the arm trapped between them, she attempted to pull herself up and away from him without disturbing him. She had almost gotten out of the cover of his arms when Sirius' voice cut through the morning silence, sufficiently waking his best friend.

She happily could have killed him as James' hazel eyes opened to look blearily at her.

"Morning Red," he murmured and she was certain he was purposely trying to melt her heart when he smiled. No one had the right to look so adorable when he woke up. His hair was a tousled mess, his glasses were missing, and his eyes were still clouded with sleep. She wanted to jump him.

But instead, she disentangled herself from the lazy boy and got up off the window seat. Amazingly, she wasn't stiff or sore and she grudgingly admitted that she was instantly freezing without his warmth. Embarrassing memories from the night before flooded back, and she turned away to hide the flame that rose in her cheeks.

She couldn't quite remember how she had ended up on the window seat with him, but the conversation they had had prior to their friends' return had been a doozy. She had been certain he was going to tell her he loved her.

She frowned, but that wasn't possible. James Potter did not do that sort of thing, especially not with her. Maybe he did have feelings for her, but she _knew_ they would pass. They always did.

That was why she had tried to seduce him, why she had gone along with _his_ seduction and his "dating". Because he was too compelling to resist when he looked at her with all that warmth in his eyes, and because she would have said she'd go out with him last night if she hadn't fallen asleep. And more simply, because she knew he would break her heart in the end. There just weren't happy endings with James Potter.

So why in Merlin's name was she absolutely itching to turn right back around and crawl into his arms?

She sighed in frustration and knew the answer her poor subconscious was viciously trying to beat into submission. She loved him.

She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably, her face go pale, and her hands go ice cold as the thought flashed into her mind and seemed to brand itself there.

"Um, Lily? Are you alright?" Bella asked quietly.

Lily looked up and suddenly realized that they were all staring at her, Sirius looking slightly uncomfortable, Marlene grumpy, Bella concerned, and James borderline annoyed.

She blushed crimson.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go downstairs," she muttered and rushed to the door. "I'll get her to make us something decent for breakfast."

With that she quickly disappeared through the door leaving them to stare at each other puzzled. All except James, who was thinking grimly that he probably knew exactly what was wrong with her. Lily Evans had cold feet.

* * *

Lily scowled into her pancakes. Why was he so charming?

James had both her mum and her dad joking and laughing, trying to explain Quidditch to her father and telling her mother how his mum was a complete waste of time in the kitchen even _with_ magic. He looked so at home and comfortable she could have choked him.

"I know you're a witch and all Lils, but I don't think that whole death glare thing really works," Sirius leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"One can dream," she muttered gloomily. She watched as her mum flopped three more pancakes onto James' plate. He praised her cooking, popped a bit in his mouth, and continued his explanation to her father without even breaking stride. They were completely in love with him and didn't even know it.

"He's not all that bad you know," Sirius smirked slightly when she regarded him in misery and fury.

"Not that bad?" she tried to keep her voice low as not to distract Marlene and Bella, or even worse, James. "Sirius, he hasn't dated a single girl for more than a month…_ever_. What's the point? You know me well enough to know that my stupid brain is too logical to even contemplate dealing with that. He'll inevitably hurt me, that's the way he works."

Sirius frowned and shifted uncomfortably, "It's different with you."

Lily's brows shot up to her hairline, "What do you mean?"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" James' messy black head was leaning over the table to look suspiciously down at his best friend and favorite red head that were very obviously sharing secrets.

"Just about how much of a brownnoser you are," Sirius replied and ducked when a spoon flew straight at his head. Lily snatched out a hand and caught it just before it came face to face with Sirius nose. She smirked at the surprised look on James's face and gave Sirius a meaningful look. They _were_ going to finish they're conversation.

"Don't look so surprised, James," Lily said, fighting hard against her grin. "_You_ couldn't have caught that if you'd tried."

James looked impressed. As the Keeper of his Quidditch team, he could catch and throw better than _anyone_. That spoon had been aimed with purpose. He doubted his seeker would have caught it. He grinned, "You should have played Quidditch."

"Oh give it a rest, James," Marlene said exasperated. "You and Mr. Evans have been talking about that game all of breakfast. I'm completely over it."

"So are you kids staying again today or heading home? I think I could rustle up something for lunch, but I'll have to go to the market for something for dinner. The Dursleys cleaned me out," Mrs. Evans fought valiantly against her smile as the whole table burst into snorts and giggles. Thank God her oldest was still sound asleep upstairs.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans," James said. "But my parents will kill me if Sirius and I don't show our sorry faces at home today. We sort of bailed on them last night."

He glanced down at his watch, "In fact. We should probably get going."

"Oh," Mrs. Evans sighed in disappointment. "Well you are all welcome here anytime. Please do come back. Perhaps over the summer. We'll be having a big wedding. I'd love to have you all for the week."

James grinned at Lily who had promptly buried her face in her hands horrified. What was wrong with her mum?

"Thanks Mrs. Evans, we might take you up on that," James answered.

"Please do," Mr. Evans replied. "We don't see much of what Lily does all year, even in the summers. It's fascinating to learn more about the world you live in."

Lily sank lower in her seat as she visibly saw James pleasure with himself growing. Her parents were playing right into his hands. Merlin help her.

"We should probably go clean up your room, huh?" Bella said trying to distract Lily from her misery. "We left a pretty good mess last night."

"Yes," Lily said grabbing desperately to the idea. "Everyone up there now! I'm not doing it all myself."

Sirius and James pretended to look upset over the prospect of chores, but hopped up immediately and put their dishes in the sink without being asked, much to Mrs. Evans' delight.

Lily sighed and grabbed Bella's hand to drag her up the stairs. If James did one more thing to please her parents she was certain they were going to ask him to become part of the family right then and there. She had to get out of that kitchen.

Bella started laughing as soon as they started up the stairs.

"If you thought that was bad, you should have seen Sirius with my mum the first time they met," she rolled her eyes. "She was acting like a fourteen year old, blushing and giggling. I swear, I've never seen her like that."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask him to marry you right then and there," Marlene piped up, bounding up the stairs after them.

"I was trying to escape _before_ that happened," Lily muttered. "It's like he's _trying_ to make my life hell."

She thought briefly of the way Sirius had looked uncomfortable when he had tried to tell her something about James, but shook her head. She couldn't think for a minute James would be different with her. Not, at least, until she had gotten the rest of the story out of Sirius.

Then she would see what happened.

* * *

"Now where's James gone?" Lily looked around as she gave Bella one last hug and Mrs. Evans shoved a box of Christmas cookies into Sirius' willing hands.

They all looked around.

"He was just here," Marlene said.

"Forgot something," James suddenly appeared out of thin air and he held up his Snitch. It gleamed playfully in the winter sun and almost matched the wicked gleam in his eyes.

Lily sighed slightly irritated. It was getting harder to deny how she felt when she went moony over his _eyes_.

"Can we go now?" Marlene whined. "It's freezing out here."

"Sure thing, McKinnon," James said and rolled his eyes. Just one last thing.

He took a swift step forward and wrapped Lily in his arms. His warm lips met hers briefly in what had the promise of a very long kiss but pulled away quickly, taking any resolve she may have had left with him.

"Have a good rest of your holiday, Red," he said softly and smiled. "See you around."

He turned back to Marlene just as Bella and Sirius disappeared after a last farewell. Marlene took James' offered arm with a roll of her eyes and waved at Lily, who was still standing dazed in the doorway. Then with a pop, it was just Lily and her mother.

"He's a good boy, Lily. Hold on to that one," Mrs. Evans said and patted her distant looking daughter on the shoulder in amusement before walking inside.

Oh great, Lily mused. Now her mother thought she was dating James Potter. Would this nightmare never end? She whirled around and into the house, slamming the door behind her.

It didn't matter how hard she tried, he had her cornered any way she turned. And damn him, it was getting harder and harder to tell him no. First her family, next was certain to be her friends, and then all that would be left to win over would be her flimsy little heart that was already more his than hers.

She took the stairs two at a time, nearly running over Petunia who had just gotten out of bed. The blonde's shrieks fell on deaf ears, however. Lily was just too distracted.

Could she really trust him? She quickly shut the door in her sister's sputtering face and flicked her wand at it to secure it. Could things really be different with her?

Sirius knew something, she mused. She had to find out what, because like it or not she wasn't going to hold out against James very much longer. And she didn't fancy getting her heart broken. She'd been through that before.

Suddenly a soft scratching broke through her absorption. She looked around with a frown and spotted a green box with a bright red bow.

As she watched, it seemed to wiggle and she was almost certain that it emitted a soft 'mew'. What the heck?

She quickly moved over to the bed and spotted the note. It was addressed to her. She quickly opened it and read:

_Hey Lils,_

_I hope you won't throw her out on the street like you would me if I were with you right now, but when I met this little girl I just sort of knew she belonged with you. She's certainly got your attitude and I thought she might make a nice addition to the Head Dormitory. Keep the house elves away, you know. _

_Happy Christmas Lily _

_Love, James _

Lily looked skeptically at the box beside her. Whatever was inside wanted out. Setting the note aside she quickly untied the bow on top and took the lid off the box. When she peered down inside, she came nose to nose with green eyes that so clearly matched her own it was startling.

Pulling back, she discovered that the big green eyes belong to a tiny gray kitten that was mewing expectantly at her. Her heart instantly melted. The kitten was no more than a ball of fluff, it's ears too big for it's head and it's eyes impossibly green. She licked happily at Lily's fingers when she reached in to free the little thing from her box.

"Oh James you're mean," Lily murmured bringing the kitten up to her face to nuzzle their noses together.

The kitten closed her eyes happily and immediately started purring. She had instantly stolen Lily's heart. And wasn't that the idea, Lily thought grumpily.

The kitten nuzzled Lily's hand and nearly tumbled into her lap. Laughing Lily scooped her up and placed her on the floor where she collapsed on the floor to bat at Lily's feet.

Lily sighed happily, "Petunia's going to hate you."

* * *

"Ohhhh, she's so cute!" Bella was sitting on the floor of their compartment playing with Lily's tiny gray kitten.

Snow was battering the windows as the train headed back to Hogwarts and there was a draft floating through the train, but Lily had sealed the compartment door and magicked them a heater so that the four girls were spread comfortably and cozily around the compartment.

"Have you named her yet?" Marlene asked, keeping her distance. She liked cats, but they fairly often decided they didn't like her.

"Diana," Lily replied laughing as the little kitten attacked Bella's foot and had her best friend and cat scrambling away from each other as Bella screeched in surprise. Diana stared suspiciously at Bella for a moment as the girl was still giggling on the floor and then plopped into a sitting position and started cleaning her paws.

"She's a little huntress and she's got this attitude. I was trying to come up with a name and remembered this mythology kick I had a while back. Diana just seemed right for her."

"She really is adorable," Alice agreed and winked knowingly at Marlene. "Who knew James liked animals."

Lily thought momentarily of Sirius sitting playfully on his furry black haunches with his tongue lolling out between slobbery jaws and smirked…if only they knew.

"I'm surprised you kept it," Marlene said edging away as the kitten clawed its way up the seat beside her. The little gray head contemplated her tights for a moment before spotting a shadow on the wall, which she promptly began to attack.

"_It_ is a _her_," Lily said, rolling her eyes as she removed the kitten from Marlene's corner of the compartment. "And James never plays fair. He knew I wouldn't be able to give her up."

And he had been right about her being meant for Lily. Since she had taken Diana out of her box, they had been fast friends. Their first night together the kitten had tunneled her way underneath the blankets to curl herself against Lily's stomach and had finished the night there. She had spent every night there since and was her constant shadow.

"So are you going to go out with him, or what?" Marlene asked seeing the smile in the redhead's eyes as she watched the kitten attack the strings on her sweatshirt.

"Go out with him?" Lily frowned gently removing Diana's paw as it got caught on her sleeve. "He only got me a kitten, it's not a wedding ring."

"C'mon," Marlene retorted. "You two were wrapped around each other that night we came to visit. You know you like him. You're so in denial, Lily."

Lily turned red, "I am _not_ in denial. I'd have to blind and dead not to be attracted to the idiot. It's the stuff that goes a little beyond attraction that has me worried. He doesn't exactly have a spotless record."

"Oomph," a muffled sound came through the door and the girls looked up to see Sirius rubbing his nose with a painful expression.

"Sirius!" Bella exclaimed and jumped up to open the door for him.

"What? Does he think doors just open magically even when they're not sealed?" Marlene rolled her eyes and had Lily laughing.

"Oooo, are you alright?" Bella fussed needlessly over his face as he grinned at her .

"Alright then, guys?" he nodded to the other girls and sat Bella firmly down and stilled her hands before sitting next to her.

The smile and greeting died on Lily's face when his three favorite companions and Marauders immediately followed him into the compartment.

She sighed reproachfully. What had she been expecting, _not_ to run into her fellow Head? Oh well, so much for a peaceful comfortable trip.

"Hullo," James smiled cheerfully at Lily and looked meaningfully at the kitten that had curled up on her lap to take a nap. "Have a good Christmas?"

"Wow, it's nice and warm in here," Remus said surprised at the wave of heat when he walked in. "It's freezing in the corridor."

"Well we were heating it until someone decided to run into the door," Alice laughed. "How's your nose Sirius?"

Sirius rubbed ruefully at the offended body part, which was bright red, and decided not to answer.

"Peter could you shut the door please," Lily said doing her best to avoid James' intent gaze. "You're letting all the heat out."

The chubby boy scurried to shut the door and then sat down looking uncomfortable. Lily opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but James was talking again.

"Did you hear the news about the Muggle attack the day after Christmas?" he took the seat next to Lily and lifted the kitten off her lap companionably. The little cat opened her eyes to glare accusingly at the disturbance. When she spotted James, she blinked and let out a small 'mew' before closing her eyes and curling back up to sleep clearly accepting of his presence.

Lily tried her best to be aggravated. Naturally, he would have made friends with her cat before giving the damned thing to her. She did her best to ignore it and adjusted her position so she could look at him without being too close.

"What happened?"

James glanced sidelong at Lily and noticed the determination in her eyes. He tried not to smile when he answered, "Heard they were after Edgar Bones and his family. Cornered his wife and two young daughters in a Muggle shopping mall. My dad said it took the whole Muggle Protection department to put everything to rights."

"Were they okay?" Lily asked, remembering Amy Bones who sat next to her in Herbology. She was pretty sure Edgar was her uncle.

"The wife and kids got away but ten Muggles were killed in the aftermath. Apparently Edgar's wife is a whiz with Shield Charms and deflected several killing curses, which rebounded."

Alice gasped, "No wonder they were after her. That's some pretty powerful spell work. Those poor people."

"That's not all," James went on. "Apparently the two little girls performed wandless magic of their own when they were being attacked. You know, the kind that comes out in kids when they're stressed sometimes. They killed a Death Eater between the two of them."

Lily looked around at the grave faces in the compartment. She knew this was the second news they'd heard of attacks since their holiday break had started. The first attack had been on Hogsmeade not long after they had all left. No one had been hurt, but apparently several buildings had been destroyed and shops had closed down the next day, their owners mysteriously gone.

And with every attack, things seemed to be hitting closer and closer to home.

"What's happening to protect them?" Marlene demanded angrily. "Is the Order watching over them. Are they going into hiding?"

For all of her mischief, Marlene had wanted to be an Auror since before she could remember. She hid her brains behind short skirts and sarcasm, but her friends new she was as clever as the best of them, and dangerous.

James shrugged, "My parents didn't get the assignment so they didn't know, which leads me to think that they must have gone in to hiding if no one knows. Let's hope it helps."

A few moments passed in silence as they each contemplated this. Lily was Muggle born, and powerful, so were Bella and Alice. Marlene, James, Sirius and Peter weren't but each of them was adamant in their beliefs and would be threats to Voldemort, especially Sirius having denounced the Black Family. Remus was a werewolf. That alone made him a target for the Dark Lord. News had been spreading that he was recruiting wild werewolves and actually using them against his enemies. With Remus' condition and talent, he was a prime target. They all were.

Sooner than they wished, the safety of Hogwarts wouldn't be theirs anymore and they would have to face the war, head on. Who could say what they would face and when?

James caught Lily's eye and held it. There was concern in his eyes, and something she wasn't prepared to acknowledge. She sighed and wondered.

Do you mean it James? Do you really mean it?

* * *

Well how was that? I suppose I'm reluctant to end this story and I'm drawing it out a bit, but I honestly thought this was a good additive to the plot and the next chapter is WAY to long to add to this one. And it was necessary for Lily's development as far as her accepting James and the side of him that she never knew he had. So yeah, let me know what you thought. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Thankies.


	16. Chapter 16: Love and War

**Okay people, here's the one you've been waiting for!! Sorry for not updating on time again, but Happy Thanksgiving!! This took me a while to write, I couldn't get in the right frame of mind to do it, and then I couldn't decide how to end the chapter properly *sigh* Hopefully I did a decent job of it. Anywho, lots of resolution in this chapter!!! Hooray, possibly the resolution you've been waiting for :) Please please please read and review!!!!!**

**Chapter Sixteen **

The months passed quickly after returning from the holiday break and before everyone knew it the seventh years were studying for their final NEWTS. Several girls had approached Lily about helping them to make study schedules and she had even been surprised, yet relieved, that James seemed intent on his own studying and had left her alone for the time being about their relationship.

She liked to think that they had become friends.

Diana was growing by the day and was Gryffindor tower's new mascot. Everyone loved her and looked out for her. No lap had gone graced without her presence.

All in all, it seemed again that just as Lily's life had threatened to turn itself upside down when it came to her infuriating feelings and misgivings about James it decided to let well enough alone and disappear for a while.

And thank goodness.

She wasn't sure how she could have gotten through all this studying if James had been following her around. He was more of a distraction than she cared to admit.

"I'm worried about this meeting tonight," Bella murmured as they packed up their things at the end of Charms. "What if I find out I'm not good enough to become a Curse Breaker. I'll be so embarrassed."

Alice and Lily shared a look and Marlene sighed in disgust.

"Bella, you know you're the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily answered. "Better even than James and Remus, and that's saying something. You'll be fine. They wouldn't have let us continue on to this year after last year's NEWTS if they thought we weren't good enough. I really thought I failed that 'poison or cure' section of the Herbology exam last year and I was fine. Have some faith in yourself."

"Besides," Marlene stretched lazily before standing and looking forlornly out the window at the early spring sun. "No one can be expected to concentrate when the weather is this nice. I mean, it's supposed to be rainy and cold still in March so we can study. This just isn't fair."

Alice laughed, "It's true. Frank and I tried studying down by the lake yesterday afternoon and got nothing done."

"Weather," Bella snapped. "Do you know what kind of Curse's are supposed to be on this exam for me? I have to do all of the required ones you and Alice will, Marlene, for the Auror examination plus the deadly ones we weren't even allowed to attempt until just recently. I'm scared out of my brains."

"That only proves you're smart," James said as he, Sirius, and Remus joined them walking out of the classroom. Peter was seen with them less and less these days.

The four girls looked at him in surprise as they headed down the stairs.

He shrugged, "It does. The wizards and witches who die doing that sort of thing are the ones who don't appreciate just what exactly they're up against. Strength and talent can only get you so far, never underestimating your enemies, or a curse in this case, can make the difference. You're good at it Bella, really good. You analyze situations faster than anyone else who will be taking that exam. You've got nothing to worry about."

Bella absolutely beamed. James Potter had just given her the biggest compliment of her life.

Lily, Alice, and Marlene looked equally as surprised. James did not give compliments lightly, or at all for that matter.

James smirked they headed down to the dungeons for Potions ahead of the girls. He turned to look at Lily over his shoulder, "You're all pretty good at one thing or another."

Lily turned red. _Prat_.

* * *

The noise level in the Entrance Hall could only be described as a dull roar as all of the seventh years gathered before the Great Hall later that evening. Anxiety filled the air like electricity and it was apparent that one attempt being made to soothe nerves was talking loudly.

"Honestly, I think Pru Johnson is screeching like an owl over there," Marlene grimaced and was happy that her three friends seemed quite cool and collected in comparison to the surrounding crowd.

"This really isn't that big of a deal," Lily said with a frown. "They all passed their NEWTs last year or they wouldn't be here. This meeting is simply to talk to the Head's of departments or trainers. It's so we can get a feel for the plans we need to make before summer starts. What's everyone so worked up about?"

"Erm, Lils," Bella replied, herself fighting with anxiety, "not all of us have come to terms with real life yet. I think it's finally starting to sink in that we're almost done. Like all that training we've been doing for the Order, we might actually be using all of that soon."

"Maybe against people here," Alice said quietly and her gaze shifted to a seemingly dark corner where a group of menacing Slytherins were huddled together whispering. Lily caught Snape's eye and felt her body go cold. He looked so hateful.

"So who died?" Sirius walked up to Bella pretending to act very somber. "You all look as though you've lost your best friends."

"You do look rather miserable," James concurred slinging a friendly arm over Lily's shoulders.

Lily quickly slid from his grasp and rolled her eyes, "We were discussing something serious. A sentiment you still can't seem to grasp."

"But Lils, my best _mate_ is Sirius," James replied soberly.

Sirius guffawed shamelessly and even Remus smirked slightly as the girls just shook their heads in exasperation.

"Honestly, you two are the worst," Alice laughed, thankful that they had lightened the mood.

"So when is this show getting started?" Sirius wondered looking around for a professor or the Headmaster.

"Patience is a virtue Mr. Black," a severe voice approached them from behind and they all turned to look at Professor McGonnagal who looked slightly amused at their startled expressions.

Sirius grinned sweetly, "Ah, yes, A virtue I'll forever lack I'm afraid, Professor M."

McGonagall's lips twitched suspiciously but she kept a straight face, "I shall keep that in mind during your examinations."

Sirius sobered considerably and stepped aside as she moved forward to open the doors to the Great Hall. She placed her wand to her throat and spoke above the chattering crowd, "IF YOU WOULD ALL ENTER THE HALL IN AN ORDERLY MANNER, PLEASE SEPARATE INTO GROUPS ACCORDING TO YOUR NEWT EXAMINATION AREAS."

Everyone turned and began filing into the Hall and before long they were separated into many different groups ranging anywhere from two to ten people.

Lily looked around for her friends and couldn't help but grin when she spotted Alice. Frank, James, and Sirius were already into an intense discussion and Alice was watching them in bemusement. There was only one other person in their group, another female from Ravenclaw and she looked particularly disgusted at who had joined her group. This might prove to be more interesting than she thought. When she spotted Bella, however, she laughed out loud.

Bella couldn't be considered menacing but neither did she appear fragile. However, standing next to the hulking monster of a boy next to her she almost looked small. The only other person in her group, the Slytherin boy was known for his talent and his silence. And he wasn't particularly pleasing to look at.

Lily glanced at the chattering girls in her group. Why did she feel she got stuck with the boring group? James caught her eye just as she finished berating herself and grinned as though he could read her mind. He waggled his eyebrows playfully and told her with his eyes that he agreed. The girls in her group _were_ boring. If she had been standing next to him he would have told her, '_not like you_'.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that treacherously found it's way to her lips.

"You want to watch out for those Aurors, masters of mind tricks they are," a slight Scottish accent brought Lily back to herself and she looked up to see the Head of St. Mungo's smiling gently at her.

The woman was probably forty with graying brown hair and warm brown eyes. Whenever Lily saw her she couldn't help but think how much people must trust her. Just the look of her was warm and comforting.

Lily returned the smile, "Nice to see you again, Mary."

"And you Miss Evans. I'm glad to see you've stuck with your training. You always were rather good with a healing spell." Lily couldn't suppress the glow she always got from a compliment, but did her best as five pairs of eyes glared pointedly at her.

She wanted to stick her tongue out at them. It wasn't her fault that she was a good healer.

"And hello to all," Mary gestured widely and healed bruised egos easily with her smile. "I'm so happy to see so many potential additions to our staff at St. Mungo's. It's a been a while since I've seen such a talented class come out of Hogwarts."

The five girls practically beamed at the older woman and Lily looked amused.

Mary was being nice. These girls would end up at the hospital full time, maybe working in emergency care, but definitely working in long term or stable care. None of them had the ability to work on the fly the way Lily did. Mary had already promised Lily a place on the Emergency Squad. They were an elite team of healers that worked with the Ministry and the Order in order to provide immediate medical care at any time. It was a proud few that made it onto the squad.

"As all of you know, this is pretty much your time for an interview," Mary continued, favoring Lily with an amused glance as the girls in front of her tittered anxiously. "Not to worry, not to worry. It will be one on one and you'll have time to fill out this questionnaire. We would mostly just like to figure out what areas of the hospital you are best suited for. We want to use your strengths to the best of our ability. Now if you would all please take one of these and get started, my first interview will be with Lily Evans."

The other five girls hastily took one of the offered pieces of parchment and this time didn't look upset that Lily was acknowledged first. They hadn't been prepared for an _interview_.

Mary conjured two overstuffed armchairs and a table and gestured for Lily to sit. All over the Great Hall, others were commencing their interviews as well and the stress in the air was tangible. Lily was happy that she could be confident in this aspect of her life. _Even if other parts of it weren't quite so clean cut_.

"Well it's nice to see you again Lily," Mary said settling into her squashy green chair. "It's been too long."

Lily smiled, "It has. I've been looking forward to this all week."

"I wanted you to know I've spoken with Dumbledore about your position on the Squad," Mary began. "He's pleased to hear that you've progressed to the point of being accepted and is hoping that you will consent to work closely with the Order. The Prewetts were their main healing contacts, may they rest in peace. The Order is very much in need of someone strong willed and talented. He said that he's already spoken to you about joining the Order and that you consented."

Lily nodded, "I did. And I'd love to work with the Order. Does that mean I won't be working at St. Mungo's at all?"

"No my dear, you'll have your hours to put in just like the rest of us but you'll be expected at Order meetings and will be our main contact with them. You'll probably be doing some training as well. These new girls will do well at St. Mungo's but in the field they won't keep their feet. It's too dangerous these days for us not to be able to depend on them."

"I'd be honored," Lily replied and opened her mouth to question her further when a shout went up in the Hall.

Everyone turned to see Professor Flitwick scurrying desperately across the Hall. He made his way to Dumbledore and McGonnagal and nearly collapsed in exhaustion. Everyone watched with bated breath as Flitwick spoke quickly, McGonnagal became visibly paler, and Dumbledore suddenly became very grave.

Something wasn't right.

Dumbledore nodded to Flitwick who turned around and headed straight back out of the Hall with as much energy as he could muster. A low murmur traveled through the crowds of seventh years and all eyes were fixed on their Headmaster.

He took a moment to speak quietly with Professor McGonnagal. She seemed to be arguing with him, but gave in quickly. As he raised his hand for silence, she made her way out of the Great Hall.

"Please do not be alarmed. The meetings with your superiors will commence as planned, I only ask that I may borrow my Head Boy and Girl, as they will be needed in a short while. There is solemn news to be had, but you are to finish your interviews. You will return to your Houses immediately when you are done."

With that he lowered his hand and beckoned to Lily and James. They both stood and apologized to their mentors and followed the Headmaster out of the Hall and down to the room they had met him in before the start of term feast.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed behind them, James spoke, "What happened Headmaster? How bad was it?"

Lily looked over at him for the first time, startled by the fear she heard in his voice. His face was visibly paler and his hands clenched so hard that his knuckles were bright white. His eyes were intent on the Headmaster and he seemed to be bracing his body against the news.

Dumbledore sighed sadly, "You can relax, Mr. Potter. Your parents were not harmed."

Lily watched him visibly relax and she let go of the breath she had not been aware she was holding. The Headmaster, however, did not relax. For the second time that year, the sparkle had gone out of his blue eyes and he was regarding them somberly.

"Please Professor," Lily's voice sounded small and afraid to her ears. "What's happened?"

"There's been another attack," he responded.

"How many," James asked quietly. Without thinking, he reached down and took Lily's hand. She let him. The solid feel of his hand in hers was more than comforting.

"Fifteen," Dumbledore said quietly. "Five muggles, ten witches and wizards."

They waited in silence for him to continue.

"Three of the Muggles were caught in the aftermath of one attack, the other two were sought out and murdered purposely. They were Dirk Creswell's parents."

Lily nearly collapsed in relief. She hadn't known she'd been afraid it was her parents.

He continued. "Ami Vance and her partner Fenwick are dead. They responded to the attack against the McKinnons and everyone involved was killed."

"Oh no," Lily gasped softly. "Marlene…"

"They aren't even Muggle born," James growled.

"The McKinnons were powerful," the Headmaster shrugged. "I can only assume he tried to recruit them and failed. That accounts for seven deaths."

He paused and le tout a frustrated sighed, "The others are a personal hurt to me. The ministry would not let me handle it. They insisted they could take care of it."

"The Bones," James replied and knew he was right.

The Headmaster nodded, "The Death Eaters found where the Ministry was hiding them and attacked. Amelia escaped but is severely injured and in critical condition at St. Mungo's. Her husband and girls were murdered before her eyes."

"How did this happen?" James growled. "Where was the Ministry? Where was the Order? How are they getting through to us?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Alas, Mr. Potter. I can only do as much as the Minister will allow. This turn of events, however, has convinced me that we desperately need to do more to protect the people with or without his permission. Too many are dying needlessly."

Lily wiped away a tear that had escaped, "We need to tell them. They have to know their families are gone."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is why I called you here. Minerva has been sent in my place to the Ministry. Heads will be discussing this with their Houses and it is your job as Head Boy and Girl and as Gryffindors to inform your fellow students in Professor McGonnagal's place. I trust you will do this?'

"Of course," James answered stonily and tightened his grasp on Lily's hand.

"You are both stronger than you realize," Dumbledore said softly, their linked hands giving him hope as he stood in shadows. "I can't tell you how proud I am to call you my students."

"Thank you Headmaster," Lily answered, glancing at James. "We should go. The interviews will be over soon and we have to announce the meetings."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll be in touch."

They both bowed their heads and left the Headmaster sitting silently in his chair.

Immediately Lily tried to pull her hand free of James', desperate to reach Marlene before someone else broke the news.

"Lily wait," James tugged on her hand, forcing her to stop and turn.

"What James? We don't have time for this right now."

"We have to make time," he said stubbornly.

"James," she closed her eyes, her want for him warring with her need to get to her friend. "I have to get to Marlene. I have to tell her before someone else does. She's going to be devastated."

He looked at her pleading eyes for a moment, sparkling with unshed tears, before nodding and releasing her, "Alright, but we have to talk about this Lily. I'm starting to think that every moment we breathe is more important than the last."

She paused to look at him. He looked five years older standing in the flickering torch light with love and fear in his eyes. He looked brave, and strong. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be all right, that it couldn't touch them. But she knew that it wouldn't help. At the end of the day, people were dead and they had responsibilities. Now was not the time for romance and love. It was a time of war.

James returned her gaze with fierce heat. Every moment they wasted was another moment they couldn't be together, another moment they wouldn't have. And who was to say when their _last_ one would be. Time was too precious for her to take her sweet time about this. He knew she loved him, and he knew she was scared. But he knew what war meant. It meant you loved as strongly and as often as possible, that you didn't fear what tomorrow would bring only what the moment held. And in that moment, all he cared about was her.

"Okay James," she answered quietly. "We'll talk. But right now, we have to do this."

He nodded, "Go. Take care of her."

Lily turned on her heel and raced away from him, her feet carrying her faster than her mind wanted. How did you tell someone their family was dead?

* * *

The common room was silent for the first time in hours as Lily collapsed exhausted onto the couch. Grieving with someone was almost more draining than grieving yourself. Marlene had been inconsolable, her shock manifesting itself in rage before she finally let the tears come. Lily, Bella, and Alice had stayed with her, holding and comforting, soothing when her anger resurfaced. They all hurt with her, none of them able to comprehend her suffering.

Diana appeared at her knee and meowed insistently. She automatically rubbed the kitten's head and the purring animal immediately crawled into her lap to comfort her. She smiled, and made a mental note to thank James. She really did love the little thing.

"You look tired," Lily looked up to find Sirius Black watching her sympathetically.

She nodded and mustered a smile for him, "It's been a long night. You look a little tired yourself."

Sirius nodded and sat down next to her, receiving a brief glance of approval from the kitten as he did so. He ran his fingers through his hair, restless.

"It seems like every attack is worse," he said quietly, focusing his eyes on the fire as he tried to relax. Whenever he got news of attacks the only thing he could picture was his family grinning over the bodies, bloodlust in their eyes.

"It does," Lily agreed. "I've never had to tell someone that someone they loved was dead. I don't like it very much, I didn't know how to handle it."

Sirius noted there were tears in her eyes, "You did the best you could. Marlene is grieving, you could only be there for her."

Lily wiped hastily as the tears threatened to fall, "It's not fair. No one should have to say goodbye to their family like this. She has to go this weekend to make a final identification of the bodies."

Sirius placed a warm hand on hers, "It'll make her fight harder. If anything good can come from this, it's that everyone has had a wake up call. We need to fight harder, be more vigilant. And appreciate what we have while we have it."

He glanced up the stairway and Lily knew he was thinking of Bella, "Because who knows when it will be gone."

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"That morning during breakfast at my house, you said that things were different for James this time with…with me. Did you mean it?"

Sirius looked at her uneasily, "Well, yeah Lils."

She gazed at him, suddenly pleading and desperate to know what he had meant, "Why, Sirius? Why is it different this time?"

"It's not my place, Lil," he said quietly.

"Sirius," she snapped impatient. "I _have_ to know. I…I think I love him."

Sirius grimaced, "He'd kill me if he found out."

He looked imploringly at her but she simply looked back at him in silence.

He sighed, "Alright, fine. It is different. It's different because he doesn't talk about you. This sounds terrible, but usually he tells us about his, er, conquests…is what he calls them. He hasn't said a word about you two."

"Maybe he just decided to grow up a little," Lily said irritated.

Sirius shook his head, "No, that isn't it, although it's happened. He acts different around you, and I catch him watching you all the time. He hasn't so much as looked at another girl since term started. You know him, he doesn't pride himself on being a one woman kind of guy. Ever since that fight in October, he's just been different. It took me a while to realize it was because of you. I think…."

He paused, unsure of how or if to tell her his suspicions. To hell with it, life was too short.

He looked up and into her eyes, "I think that you're the one for him."

Lily felt her insides go warm. The one? She wanted so desperately to believe it, wanted so badly to believe that everything James had said and done could be genuine and real. There was no reason for Sirius to tell her this unless he honestly believed it.

She turned her hand over and linked fingers with him, "You really believe that."

He squeezed her hand and drew her gaze back to his, "I do, Lily. And I honestly didn't think it would ever happen. It's hard to believe he could meet his match."

He smiled thoughtfully, "Though I have to admit it doesn't surprise me that it's you."

Her answering smile lit up her whole face and was the first thing James saw when he walked quietly into the common room. He paused, blinded for a moment by the happiness in her face after having experienced so much grief. Merlin, she was beautiful.

His eyes traveled over her and then came to rest on the object of her attention. His best friend. He frowned.

Their hands were linked and their smiles identical. He felt a spark of jealousy as he wondered what exactly they were talking about. He wanted to be the one to comfort her after a long, emotionally draining evening. He was slightly irritated that Sirius had gotten there first. After all, he had someone else he ought to be comforting. _And she never smiled like that at him._

As if sensing his presence, Sirius looked up and flushed guiltily though James noticed that he did not take his hand from Lily's. Well this was interesting.

"You two seem awfully cozy. Room for one more?"

Lily's head snapped up and the smile on her face faded into wariness.

And _that_ was even more interesting, James mused.

"I, uh, was actually just leaving," Sirius answered and squeezed Lily's hand in reassurance. "I promised Bella I'd sneak some food up for her and the other girls staying with Marlene."

Lily smiled gratefully up at him when he stood, "Thank you, Sirius. I needed that."

Sirius shrugged and his cheeks turned a telltale shade of pink, "No problem, Red."

With a quick glance at James, he took off towards the Portrait Hole and bounded out of the common room.

James watched him go before turning back to Lily, who had decided her hands were more interesting than her surroundings.

"How are you?" he asked, taking the place Sirius had just vacated.

Lily shrugged, "As good as can be expected I suppose. It's been a long night."

"How's Marlene?"

She glanced up at him and she saw genuine concern in his eyes. The little flame inside of her that Sirius' words had lit grew a little, "She's pretty torn up. She was furious at first but for the past hour or so she's done nothing but cry. It hit her harder than I thought it would. She always seems so strong."

"There's always a limit to our strength," James said quietly, his gaze resting on the dancing flames in the fireplace.

His words rang truer than he could have guessed as she considered his profile, tired and worried. It struck her again that he seemed older. Perhaps it was only the shadows of fire dancing on his face, but he seemed to have aged five years in the course of a few hours.

"There's always other sources to find strength in," she said and pitted her will against her fear when he turned to lock his gaze with hers.

"Lily, we need to talk," he said.

He watched intently and waited as her teeth pulled nervously at her lower lip.

She sighed heavily, she had been anticipating this, "Okay, James."

His brows shot up in surprise and she shrugged, "I can't pretend I don't care anymore James. It's pointless and a waste of my energy."

James smirked and had her flushing in irritation. He noticed and couldn't fight the urge to dig in a little, "Well it took you long enough."

"Oh, you're such a git!" she exclaimed and startled Diana out of her lap. The kitten turned to regard James through suspicious eyes. Satisfied that he wasn't going to harm Lily, she lifted her tail primly in the air and stalked away.

"Prissy thing," James muttered.

"Just like me, right?" Lily snapped. "We were made for each other, I believe you said."

"Lily," there was warning in his voice as he turned back to her. "I didn't come here to argue with you."

Suddenly nervous, her anxiety lashed out in her temper, "Then what did you come here for James? Stop dancing around what you mean and just say it!"

"Well I had hoped to work up to it," James said, rubbing his suddenly damp palms against his pants.

"Coward," she retorted and her eyes flashed at him. She jumped to her feet, his nervousness was making her edgy.

"This isn't exactly easy for me," he growled and got to his feet as well. He was admittedly calmer about it. "And don't ever call me a coward."

"Then why can't you say it?" Lily cried. Her fears of his unwillingness to become monogamous came to the forefront of her mind and she was suddenly furious with herself for believing he could change. "Why can't you just tell me how you feel? Worried about ruining your reputation, or not having a way out? What is it James? Please explain to me why _you're_ so afraid to say what you feel when you're the one who made _me_ fall in love with _you_!!!"

Lily's face suddenly went white and she snapped her mouth closed. They stared at one another for a long moment, the silence of the common room bearing down on them uncomfortably. The feeling of shock Lily was experiencing was slowly being replaced by a cold fear in her gut as James simply stared at her. Why couldn't she control her temper?

"I was never worried about any of those things," James finally spoke softly, his composed voice a relief in the awkward silence.

Lily looked at him sharply, "I don't believe that."

James scowled, "Alright fine. Perhaps at the beginning, but it hasn't been about any of those things for a very long time now."

"Then what?" she whispered, desperation creeping into the words. "Why can't you say it? Even now, you're holding back."

"It's not that easy," he said, angrily running his fingers through his hair and making it stand on end.

"But it is," Lily replied coldly. "You just can't…"

"Would you just shut up?" James suddenly looked furious. "Just shut up and let me have my say for once in your life? This isn't just about me, because you haven't done anything either. You haven't told me how you felt, haven't acted on it. How am I the only one wrong here?"

"I couldn't trust you James. I've watched too many girls cry their stupid broken hearts out over you and I _was not_ going to be that girl. I wasn't going to let you walk all over me just for the chance to get you to look at me and perhaps remember that I existed for a short while. What about anything you've ever done should have made me think otherwise?"

"Oh I don't know," his words dripped with sarcasm and reproach. "Maybe the fact that I haven't left you alone for the better part of six months, or the fact that I haven't so much as thought of anther girl in that way since October. Maybe you might have had an inkling when I left Diana on your bed, or when I tried my best to win over your parents. I'm not a fucking saint, Lily! And I've never done this before. These feelings I have for your scare the bloody hell out of me."

"So you were charming and a little more persistent than usual," she replied but some of her resolve had dissipated. "You've romanced girls before."

"Damn it, Lily!" he reached out furiously and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her to his chest and silenced her yell of protest with a searing kiss. They were both on smoldering from temper and hurt and the physical contact was all it took to ignite the fire. Instantly their hands sought for purchase on the other, and their bodies melded together of their own accord.

James groaned into her mouth and fought the rising tide of his need. He wasn't finished with this conversation, he had to make her understand. Using all of his self-control, he pushed her away from him and gasped for breath.

"You can't deny that that isn't real," he ground out between breaths and noticed vindictively that her lips were swollen and her eyes more wary than angry now. "You can't tell me that there isn't something in _that_."

"There's always been something in that James," she whispered guardedly.

"But you're the only one that's ever done this to me," he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Why can't you understand that? I've never, not ever, needed someone the way I need you. I've never felt this way about anyone and it bloody well pisses me off. I'm not used to needing someone else."

"Stop trying to be such a hero," Lily cried suddenly. "I know what it means to want someone that badly. I've been dealing with this too. But I won't stay around just to scratch an itch when we both know I want more than you're willing to give."

"Lily," he said, his tone revealing the pain her words had caused.

"No James," she snapped. "I love you. There, I finally said it. I love you and I'd rather wonder what could be than _know_ what could be and live with my heart broken. You've chased me, and kissed me, and made me want you so much that even that stupid arrogant smirk of yours is enough to make my traitorous heart beat a little bit faster. If you…"

"I love you Lily."

"Don't interrupt me, I'm going to…what? What did you say?"

"I said, I love you Lily. I love you more than I could possibly ever explain to anyone and I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to work up the courage to say it. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you and I've never fought harder to deny my feelings before. But in the end, I can't anymore. You're prissy and a little full of yourself, you actually follow the rules, you study more than is humanly possibly for anyone, you have the prettiest smile I've ever seen, and I dream about your laugh. I love you, Lily Evans. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Lily regarded him emotionless for a moment, before suddenly collapsing on the couch as tears suddenly poured down her cheeks.

James' face went white, "Lily, I'm sorry. Lily."

"Why are y-y-you apologizing you idiot," James looked up in surprise when she smacked him lightly in the chest. She was half laughing, half crying but that beautiful smile was playing miraculously around her lips. "I'm the one wh-who should be s-saying she's sorry."

"Then why are you crying?" James asked, his grip on her arms tightening slightly.

"Because I'm happy," she hiccoughed and lightly removed his fingers digging into her arms. "Because I didn't think that any of this was possible, and because all I want right now is a hug."

James grinned, "I think I can manage that."

He climbed onto the couch and pulled her into his arms. She fit neatly against his chest, just the way he knew she would.

Lily buried her face against his chest and inhaled the smell of him. She'd had too many dreams like this to take it for granted. This time it was real. The feel of his Hogwarts sweater and muscled chest was solid beneath her hands, the feel of his hands on her hair more real than she could have ever imagined. Her heart suddenly soared and she lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you too, James."

Happier than he could ever remember being in his life, he lowered his head and kissed her knowing that this time she was completely his.

* * *

**Whew!! So how was it. Did I do a decent job with this scene, since it's practically what the whole story is building up to?? Please, please, please let me know what you think. I'm currently working on my next fic and like the feedback. I think it helps a lot with my writing. Also, my goal is to have reached 100 reviews for this story because I've never gotten that many. So....REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I'm begging you, if only just to help boost my ego a little bit :) I only have one more chapter and an epilogue left. So you have time, but who says we have to stop at 100?? lol All kidding aside, I appreciate hearing from readers and getting feedback adn gentle (lol) criticism back. **

**Thanks to all who've stuck with me! love ya!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Shenanigans and Threats

**Okay...so I owe some EXTREMELY big apologies here. This is perhaps the longest I've gone without updating and I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry for it. It's just that the semester is coming to an end and I've been given an unholy and completely unnecessary amount of work to do _before_ finals and then this coming week I have finals. To top it all off, I got a dreadful cold last weekend and it snowed nearly two feet where I live in a matter of twenty four hours. Let's just say that spending an hour _digging_ your car out of the snow is not fun. All this combined has made for a very stressed, very non flexible schedule and unfortunately James and Lily had to take the back burner for a while.**

**So...long story short. Here's the next chapter, lots of fluff and wonderfulness between James and Lily (with some dark thrown in because well Voldemort is a very real problem at this point in time). I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Again SO SORRY for how late it is. I'm studying tomorrow, three finals on Monday, two on Tuesday and I'm done. Expect another update before next Monday. I swear on my life it will be up. *hugs*  
**

**Chapter Seventeen **

"Oh. My. God."

Lily shifted drowsily as a sharp voice cut rudely through her dreams. She wondered vaguely why it was warmer to her right, but was too tired to care as she instinctively moved closer and fell back into unconsciousness…little did she know she was sealing her fate.

"Did she seriously just _snuggle_ into him?"

"They're practically _wrapped_ around each other."

"Have they been down here all night?"

"I dunno what's going on here, but maybe they're on something?"

"Maybe we're on something? You're sure that you all see this too, yeah?"

"Blimey, I think Evans is smiling in her sleep."

"She definitely just snuggled into him again. I'm positive this time. You saw, right Bella?"

"I don't see why this is such a big deal, I mean really…"

"Oh and you saw this coming?"

"Well I saw this coming…"

"Oh yes, Padfoot the all knowing."

"Should we wake them up?"

"Maybe they're naked under there."

"I _do not _want to see James naked, thank you very much."

"Well, I mean, Lily has to be a bit more appealing, yeah?"

"You're a right prat, you know that Black?"

"And you're a big fat liar, McKinnon."

"Shh, you're going to wake them up."

"SHUT IT BELLA!"

"Oh honestly…"

"I think I just saw James open his eyes. James mate, you awake."

"False alarm. They're both dead to the world. Sheesh, what did they _do_ last night."

"Nothing that I'm ever going to tell a bunch of no good, traitorous, wanting to steal a look at my naked girl kind of friends. That's _what_."

The group of six people that were currently standing and whispering together around the Gryffindor common room couch suddenly froze and stared down at the single opened eye of one James Potter.

"Er….morning sunshine," Sirius said and grinned sheepishly. "Have a good night then Prongs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," James retorted but a grin was creeping on to his face as he opened his other eye and yawned. "Just for the record. We _aren't_ naked."

"Uh huh, right," Marlene snorted and had James moving slightly as if to prove just that until he realized that Lily was quite clearly not going to have _that_ as she grumbled irritably in her sleep.

The movement of the warmth next to her had Lily wiggling in irritation. Honestly, who cares if the unexplained warmth was uncomfortable, _she_ was quite content thank you. She instantly tried to snuggle in closer again only to be gently pushed away. This led to more irritation and the sudden realization that the gentle buzz in her ears was voices, and voices she recognized. Her half conscious state slowly came to an abrupt and shocking halt when she realized just exactly why she recognized the voices. Her eyes popped open in horror.

"Morning Red," her brain refused to register that the unexplained warmth next to her was now staring her in the face and actually went by the name of James Potter. This was _not_ happening. "Sorry to wake you. It's these idiots' fault."

As if in slow motion, Lily followed James's directional nod and came face to face with her best friends and his best mates. Her horror quickly became humiliation and she suddenly found herself desperately wanting to crawl back under the covers. What was going _on_?

"Mornin' Lil," Bella said brightly and smiled at her rumpled and very embarrassed best friend.

"What is…" Lily trailed off as suddenly she got a good look at the grin on James' face. The bombardment of memories that followed quickly helped return some semblance to her frantic mind. _Oh yes that's right,_ _I'm supposed to like him. This is good._ She let out a small sigh, but couldn't fight the red blaze in her cheeks, because honestly, how does one explain to your best friends that the one person you've claimed to hate for _years_ you suddenly are madly in love with and kind of, sort of, okay _really_ want to go out with.

"My, my, my," Marlene snickered. "That is a lovely shade of read Miss Lily. Please do explain why you're so adorably rosy this morning."

"I…uh, that is….hm."

"Well that was informative," Peter sighed.

Lily felt her face get unbearably hot. Why were they torturing her? Weren't they supposedly her _friends_?

"Oh really, Lils. Just spill it. Are you guys a thing finally, or did you just have yourselves a real good snog last night. Honeslty, either one is a step in the right direction."

Lily looked helplessly at James, but he only smiled and shrugged. The look on his face clearly told her that this one was entirely her call.

Well she obviously knew where _he_ stood on the matter.

"We did _not_ snog last night." She fought the blush. Okay so a little, but it had been about much more than that. Besides, the snogging had come after. "And yes, erm, I suppose we are a thing as you so eloqouently put it."

"WOOHOO!" Sirius exclaimed and grabbed up the nearest person to him, which happened to be Remus. When he set the poor boy back down, Sirius only grinned at his disgruntled expression, "You're next Moony."

And it was that easy, Lily realized. All of their friends were sitting there beaming at her, as if they'd known all along that this would happen one day and had somehow or another forgotten to inform her. That aside, they all seemed satisfied now and were all heading for the portrait hole.

"Wait," Lily exclaimed, suddenly panicking.

She waited as they all paused. The air was thick with exasperation.

She scowled when they all turned to look at her, "Oh stop looking at me like that. Just don't…just don't tell _everyone_ okay? I think I might keel over and die if I have to go through this again today."

"Right, well," Remus grinned happily at Alice who was busy grinning back. "We'll just tell one person each today. That should get the job done, eh?"

"That is _not_ funny Remus," Lily said as they all began turning back to the portrait hole. "I'm serious. I'm going to murder all of you, and it will be painful. I swear to Merlin it will be painful. And oh, bloody hell!"

She scowled as the portrait hole slapped close behind her friends and she glared at the innocently offending exit.

"Lily?"

"What?" she snapped but continued to glare ahead of her.

"Lils."

"_What_?"

James placed a finger under her chin and turned her face towards his. Even as desperation was filling up her chest at the thought of the whole school suddenly finding out that she, Lily Evans, was actually dating James Potter, it was suddenly gone.

It was gone, because James Potter was sitting looking at her with the sweetest look of amusement on his face and grinning, actually grinning, at the whole situation.

She dropped her eyes guiltily to his chin and heard him chuckle, "I've always said you were a piece of work."

Lily scowled at that smirk she had thought was her favorite, "_Everyone_ is going to be talking about this. _Everyone_."

"And…" James lifted her chin again and made her look at him. As she expected, he was watching her with eyebrows raised and a look that was quite clearly asking her point.

"Well they'll be talking won't they?" she sighed. "I can't stand it when people talk about me."

James just shook his head and resolutely laid back into the couch, "If you want my honest opinion, the only thing they'll be talking about in regards to you is how best to dispose of you. I mean, James Potter off the market? That's serious business, Red."

"Such modesty."

He quirked an eyebrow again, "Says who?"

And that was that. She suddenly dissolved into very happy and relieved, albeit maniacal, giggles and buried her face into a bewildered James' abdomen.

"Hey, hey cut it out. Stop it okay. Seriously Lily, I'm going to hex you. I'm so ticklish right there. _Please_, I don't want…."

He froze, suddenly realizing what he had just told her and became very wary of her very immediate removal of her head from his stomach and the wicked gleam in her eyes.

"_You_ are ticklish? James Potter, I have finally discovered you're weakness," she grinned rather stupidly at him and without mercy dug her fingers into his side.

He yelped and grabbed at her.

She skillfully evaded him and somehow managed to get her fingers into his ribs on the other side. He _squealed. _He actually squealed.

Lily very nearly didn't escape his vengeful hands as she exploded into hysterical laughter and put herself out of James' reach.

"Merlin," tears were streaming down her cheeks as James sat scowling at her, protectively wrapping his arms around his sides. "You squealed. I quite positive I just heard you squeal."

"I think I take back every thing I said about you last night," he muttered and glared at her. "You're a vindictive, unforgiving _wench_ and I want nothing to do with you."

"Ha, ha ha, ha…" Lily wiped at her streaming eyes. "Oh Merlin, you _squealed_."

"You are going to die, Evans," he suddenly exclaimed and threw himself off the couch after her. "I'm personally going to kill you."

It was Lily's turn to squeal and she lunged in the opposite direction and planted herself behind an armchair.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret now, James," Lily said trying to remain serious but her giggles fought their way back out. "After all, I've learned your weakness and who's going to respect you when they find out you scream like a girl?"

"I've decided," James said slowly moving towards her, step by step. "I'm going to torture you, _then_ kill you."

"Oh please," she snorted desperately through her laughter. "James, be nice."

An evil grin slowly started to spread across his face before he moved faster than anything she'd ever seen. He feinted to one side and caught her around the waist when she took the bait. He pulled her hard against his chest and continued to grin wickedly at her.

"Not so smug _now_ are we, Red?"

"James please," she stuttered, half caught between laughter and pleading. "It was just a bit of fun…"

She stopped when he simply dropped a kiss on her nose.

She looked up at him suspiciously, "That's you're torture?"

He smirked, "For now."

He released her and she stumbled backwards. She glared up at him, "You're up to something."

"Actually, I'm starving. Let's go get breakfast," he began moving toward the portrait hole.

"This is so not funny, James. If you do something in the middle of all of those people, I'll never forgive you. I won't."

James didn't seem to be listening as he climbed through the portrait hole. She scrambled frantically after him.

"Seriously James. I'm not joking. This isn't funny anymore."

They made it into the corridor and she immediately ceased pleading as a group of particularly gossipy sixth year Ravenclaws walked by. She distinctly heard him chuckle as the threats died on her lips.

"I _hate_ you James Potter. I really do," she growled under her breath.

"Coming, my love? You know how grumpy you are when you don't get your breakfast."

The group of Ravenclaws very nearly tripped over their jaws as they stopped and stared. Lily suddenly turned a murderous shade of red and stormed after him. The _nerve_.

* * *

"That was very nearly the most horrible morning of my life," Lily stated as she was finally allowed to escape the Great Hall over an hour later. "I hate you all, just for the record."

The boys behind her all exchanged amused glances while Bella and Alice just shook their heads.

Marlene, however, slung her arm around Lily's shoulders, "That was very nearly the most entertaining morning of my life. If you could only understand the amazing hilarity of the devastation on the faces of all those poor girls when you walked in holding James' hand."

"I was _not_ holding his hand," Lily snapped. "He was dragging me."

"Looked like they were holding hands to me," Sirius said and received a poisonous glare from the redhead in front of him.

"It really did Lily," Bella said, smiling apologetically. "Call it a lover's quarrel if you feel better that way, but I'm quite sure Lizzie Thompson is _still_ crying her eyes out that someone else finally landed James."

"Hey!" James said. "I'm not property."

"You don't know the females at Hogwarts nearly as well as we thought you did then," Alice laughed and finally Lily found a smile creeping back onto her face.

It hadn't been that she didn't want everyone to know. Just not so quickly…or publicly for that matter.

She heard James sigh, "Well mates, I suppose this is where we part. It's quite clear that Lily is in dire need of some library time. And well, you know I'm honor bound to go with her and all since I've been such a burden this morning."

Six pairs of stunned eyes turned to look at him.

"Er, James have you ever been in the library?" Bella asked skeptically.

He grinned, "There's a first time for everything, right?"

He purposefully grabbed Lily's arm as she still remained frozen and staring at him with a mixture of surprise and mistrust on her face, "C'mon Lils. Studying always calms you down. We'll catch up with you guys later."

He dragged Lily up the stairs as their friends continued to stare wonderingly after them. Lily contemplated the back of his head, wondering if hexing it now or later would be best. He was most definitely upto _something_.

* * *

James' finger was making yet another trip down the length of Lily's neck as he paused this time to play with a red curl that had escaped the mass on top of her head. The gesture was sweet yet intimate and clearly affecting the object of his attention. Because try as she might to concentrate on the Potions book in front of her, it was entirely too diverting to have him sitting that close to her _and_ touching her. Besides, people were starting to take notice and that alone was diversion enough.

"James, people are staring."

"Let them look. They're only jealous."

Lily turned an exasperated look on him, "Let me try this again. James, I'm studying, people are staring, and _you_ are ridiculously distracting."

"That was the idea," he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"First of all, I'd like to remind you that this was your idea. And besides, I'm almost done. I promise as soon as I'm done memorizing this antidote we can leave," she rolled her eyes when he scowled. "Honestly James. You _could_ study."

"What? And ruin my perfect reputation of being a naturally gifted wizard who doesn't have time for books? I'll pass," he smiled sweetly at her and brought an unwilling smile to her lips. "Besides I'm doing this for you, love. This has nothing to do with me."

Oh yes, she mused, the boy was definitely up to something.

"My, well aren't we slumming today?" A haughty voice interrupted the grin on James' face; a voice belonging to a sneering Lucius Malfoy.

They both looked up to find him and his Slytherin cronies standing around their secluded table looking as though they smelled something foul. "First mudbloods, and now the library. Really, Potter, what _has_ gotten into you?"

James' lip lifted in a menacing snarl and he fought viciously against the urge to pull out his wand, "Stooping a little low yourself, aren't you Malfoy? To what do we owe the honor?"

"I have a message," he replied airily and glanced disdainfully at Lily who was now much less worried about James' vengence and much more anxious about Death Eaters and their revenge. "For you and your mudblood."

"Don't call her that, you filthy bastard," James growled. He made to move to his feet but found Lily's hand restraining him before he had moved an inch.

"Relax James," she murmured and looked quietly at Lucius. "We're busy, Lucius. What sort of message do you have?"

"So confident," Goyle sneered from behind his leader. "She won't last long when he gets a hold of her."

"Is that a confession Goyle?" James spat.

"Shut up," Lucius hissed and glared at Goyle who had the sense to look contrite. "Don't worry your traitorous, muggle loving head over it, Potter. The message is from Bellatrix. It seems that at least you have good taste in your enemies. You see, she's made powerful friends since you managed to chase her away and she's generously warning the two of you that there is a price on your heads."

Lily's face went pale but her voice remained steady, "And what would you know of it? I believe you swore to the Headmaster you weren't involved in such things. Communicating with a Death Eater doesn't look too good for you."

Lucius swallowed nervously but his arrogance never faltered, "I'm simply delivering a message. I know nothing of her whereabouts or her…friends. But you would be wise to be cautious. The walls of Hogwarts cannot protect you forever."

"Those sound a lot like threats to me, Malfoy," James calmly rose to his feet but his eyes were glittering dangerously. Lily saw, with satisfaction, Walden Macnair and Evan Rosier visibly take a step back. He was well known as a prankster, but no one could deny that James Potter wasn't a good wizard, or a dangerous one.

"Maybe they are," the blonde boy sneered. "But there's not a thing you can do about it. What have I threatened you with, little more than vague clues. In fact, I seem to be doing you a favor. Wouldn't want to venture out all on your own only to find you have _very_ dangerous enemies that you weren't aware of, now would you?"

"He's right, James," Lily replied sarcastically and glanced at him in warning when he began to protest. "We should be thanking him for his generosity, especially towards a _mudblood_. But please, Lucius, do tell your master something for us. We aren't afraid of his threats and especially aren't afraid of his arrogant lackeys. We're well aware of what and who is awaiting us when we leave this place and we're prepared. Please, do let him know that you would all do well to do the same."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Lucius glared icily at her.

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy," James answered furiously. "We know where your loyalties lie."

"Be that as it may," Lucius replied coldly. "You have no proof of anything."

He turned to go.

"You're right of course," Lily said quietly and was satisfied when he turned back almost cautiously. "But the second we do, don't forget that the messenger is usually the one being punished for his employer's crimes. You know, sins of the father. That sort of thing."

Lucius' lips lifted in a sneer and he turned quickly on his heel and left the library, his cohorts scrambling after him hastily.

"Bloody traitors," James snarled at their retreating backs. "If I had even the smallest evidence that they were involved with Voldemort, I'd take them out now. Prancing around here like we have no idea what they're up to."

"And so thoughtful to warn us," Lily murmured darkly.

James looked down sympathetically and wondered at her cool composure. He was absolutely seething inside and she seemed only calculating and curious. So much for a playful afternoon of flirting and good natured revenge.

"How do you do that?" he muttered and sat back down, taking her hand in his. She was ice cold.

She blinked in surprise and looked at him inquisitively, "Do what?"

"Stay so calm. I wanted to blast their bloody faces off."

"I've had years of practice," she smirked and her eyes twinkled suggestively.

His frown was black when he returned her mocking gaze, "I never threatened you with the Dark Lord."

"No," she smiled lightly. "But there were times that you came very close to having your, er, face blasted off. Be thankful I have exquisite self control."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," he muttered in irritation. It was infuriating for her to sit there and tease him when he wanted to sprint down the hallway and tear Lucius and his friends apart.

Lily sighed and looked directly into his eyes, "Don't let them get to you, James. It's what they want."

"It's not that easy, Red," he snapped and scowled out the window at the cheerful sun as if it had no right to be so bright and happy when he was so blackly furious. This was not how he had wanted this day to be going.

She placed a hand on his face and turned his gaze back to her own, "It has to be, or they'll break us. Don't you understand? They feed on our fear and anger, they revel in it. We've got to be stronger."

"Why do I suddenly feel like an idiot?" he murmured and turned his lips against her palm. He took it in his own and twined their fingers together.

She grinned provokingly, "Because you are one and it can't be helped."

"Nothing like kicking a man when he's down," his sullenness had her laughing and she tugged him to his feet.

"C'mon Mr. I've been sneaking around all morning to get revenge on Lily's merciless tickling, let's get out of this library. I'm quite certain you had definite plans for what was next on our agenda this lovely afternoon."

The clouds in his eyes slowly began to dissipate as he looked at her. She was rattled, he wasn't so blind he couldn't see it, but she was fighting it. He suddenly found himself surprised to realize that there was another reason for him to worship the ground she walked on. The woman had backbone.

Suddenly feeling impetuous, he grinned and grabbed her hand, "That's right. Now that I've placated you with some library time, let's go out and play."

* * *

An hour later, a very wet, very furious Lily stomped back into the castle with a very amused, very nonapologetic James in tow.

Here she had been trying to cheer him up and he had quit literally dumped her on her arse. It didn't matter that it had been in the lake rather than the emotional definition of being dropped on your arse. A lake, which by the way she had soon discovered was home to a giant squid that rather had a fancy for furious redheads.

"C'mon Lils," James chuckled once again. "It's just a bit of water."

She stopped mid stride and turned on him, "A bit of water? A bit of water? Perhaps you were too busy in all of your _glee_, but there also happened to be in that lake a bloody giant man eating squid!"

"Well yes," he answered still looking rather amused. "But we had that under control. It's not as if I've never dumped anyone in the there before."

"You know what? Of course you're right," she quickly dropped the anger in her face and James instantly became wary. "Why should I ever be worried when you're around? You've got everything under control…"

She trailed off, murderous intent in her eyes. Yes, wariness was probably a very good thing to be observing right about then.

"Er, right," he said brightly and took a step backward. Perhaps he hadn't quite thought through the consequences of this plan, or so badly underestimated her affection for him. He swallowed audibly. "I really did, um, have it under control."

"Well I wish you the best of luck keeping _this_ under control," in less than a second she had whipped out her wand. Though James heard nothing, he had just enough time to realize that she had started learning wandless magic and was clearly impressed, before he was attacked with the worst tickling sensation in his abdomen he had every experienced.

How could he have forgotten that she was an ace at Charms? _How_?

He collapsed against the wall and grit his teeth as the Tickle Charm ruthlessly set in. He wasn't going to squeal. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

She positively beamed at him then. She was sopping wet and he was dying a slow and ticklish death. They were even.

"See you at dinner, James," she said lightly. "I'm sure someone will be along soon to help you with your little squealing, er, I mean tickle problem."

She grinned happily and continued without another word up the corridor. She estimated it was only a minute or so later that she quite clearly heard a squeak from somewhere in the vicinity of James that wasn't quite as satisfactory as a squeal, but close enough.

She sighed contentedly to herself. How, in the course of a few days really, had she come to love the stupid prat so much? It was baffling, and wonderful, and most likely the best moment of her life. She was dating James Potter.

* * *

**I do so love having them together finally, and their shenanigans are extremely amusing even as the author. I love them :) Good news, my next fic is definitely rumbling quite fiercely around in my head so after this one is finished it shouldn't take to long for that one to appear. (I honestly keep saying I'm going to try and write for another fandom but it doesn't happen. I'm _obsessed_ with the Marauders. *sigh*And Sirius.). On an entirely different but relative note, PLEASE let me know what you thought. I realize this was a lot of fluff, but I am nearing the end and I do so love the nonsense between James and Lily. Remember people *100* reviews. I'm still hoping :) **

**I ADORE you all and hope that you are not mad at me for making you wait so long. Love till next time.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Nearing the End

**Alright, don't hate me too much. I know this has been a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG time in coming. But here it is. One more chapter after this, and an epilogue and this story will be all finished. I barely have time to sleep......or breath, this semester so I have to find time to write when I can. I won't make any promises about the next update but my goal is to have this story finished by the end of the month!! **

**Thanks all. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Chapter Eighteen **

Lily screwed up her face in concentration as she tried to remember the exact angle of her wrist for the last part of her Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. She was healing a 'victim' of a bleeding curse and if she didn't get the angle of her wrist just right, the spell wouldn't work and her 'victim' would die. She had passed every scenario so far much to the examiner's delight and this last spell was wandless, clearly the biggest challenge she could face.

She focused her energy into her hands, envisioning the way it would spread over the injured body at her feet like water. She held her left hand over the 'victim's' heart and with her right hand flicked her hand in a deliberate L shape turning her wrist in a backwards loop back to the left at the last second. The effect was immediate and obvious. She _felt_ her own energy flowing in a cool stream through her fingertips and she could almost trace it in her mind's eye as it moved throughout the 'victim's' bloodstream, stopping the bleeding and temporarily beginning to heal the open wounds.

She closed her eyes as she felt her energy stretch from head to toe of the injured body. When it stopped moving she pulled in her right hand quickly and efficiently and started pulling the energy back towards her. As she reversed the process, the wounds began to disappear, the slowly seeping blood was pulled back into the body, and the irregular and erratic heartbeat she could feel throbbing in her left hand evened out and picked up a steady rhythm.

The used energy slowly made it's way back into her hands where she let it pool. When the last of it left the body and rested in her hands, she released it into the ground at her feet feeling only a slight tremble of earth beneath her for her troubles. She opened her eyes slowly and sat for a moment in silence until the world stopped spinning.

"Congratulations Miss Evans. You are one of the most spectacular students I have ever had the pleasure to meet," her examiner was very nearly giddy with excitement over her.

"Thank you sir," she answered softly, her calm tone bellying the fact that she was near to the bursting with happiness inside.

"I'm sure you know that you have passed with flying colors but I'm not allowed to tell you that officially," he winked. "But I would expect your letter from our friend Mary at St. Mungos before the end of June. You performed outstandingly today. You have much to be proud of. I look forward to working with you."

Lily nearly threw her arms around the man. What encouraging thoughts.

She smiled again and repressed the urge to dance like a lunatic.

"You are free to go."

With that, Lily stood up and bowed thankfully to the man and escaped from the Great Hall feeling giddy and elated. All those years of work, the hours spent learning how to control her magic without the aid of her wand, all of it had finally paid off. She had made it.

"Lils! Hey Lils!"

Brought abruptly from her thoughts, she turned and spotted Bella's frantically waving figure on the staircase. The grin on Bella's face looked the way Lily felt and she couldn't help returning it as she made her way over.

"Are you finished then?" Bella asked, knowing her best friend well enough to know that the glow on her face was purely academia related.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "I just finished my last examination for DADA. I can't believe we're done. I feel like I've been preparing for this for ages."

"That's because you have Lil," Bella laughed.

Lily stuck her tongue out, far too happy to get upset over the jibe to her studying habits, "I couldn't help it okay. It's a complex."

"Well that explains a lot."

Bella ducked as Lily made a swipe at her head. When her hand reached only air, the redhead rolled her eyes and asked, "How did yours go?"

Peaking bravely from behind her hands, Bella smiled and shrugged, "As best as can be expected. I almost didn't get through the last curse I had to break. I actually used something Sirius taught me. Never thought I'd see the day when it was Sirius Black getting me through a crisis."

Lily pretended to look horrified, "I don't think you should tell him that. It might make his ego explode."

Bella grinned, "I would never."

Lily rolled her eyes, knowing very well she would. Bella and Sirius were closer than she and James had become, which considering Sirius' reputation was surprising. Lily was pretty sure that Bella told Sirius about as much as she told her. It was funny how their relationships had changed over the year. Not long ago, if someone had suggested that she or Bella would be so hung up on a Marauder they would have been jinxed into oblivion. Life worked mysteriously sometimes.

"So what are the plans for the summer?" Bella asked.

"Summer? I hadn't thought that far ahead. I guess it hasn't really set in that we aren't coming back here. We actually have to plan to see each other now."

"Well Petunia is getting married, right?" Bella said and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I wouldn't miss that for the world, and just think how fun it might be if you invited _James_…and Sirius…and Remus…and Marlene."

"Petunia would murder me," Lily returned Bella's wicked smile, however. "I'll inform James of it immediately. After all, Mum did invite them back when they were there at Christmas. Tuney can't say no to that!"

"Excellent," Bella did a little dance of celebration just as Sirius walked out of the Great Hall.

"What do you call that one, Bells? NEWT insanity?" Sirius was eyeing his curly haired girlfriend speculatively.

"Nope, I call that one 'up to no good'. We're going to crash Lily's sister's wedding."

Sirius grinned, "A good choice. I'll make sure to bring my best bottle of firewhisky for spiking punch and what not."

Lily started giggling as an image of her skinny sister dancing drunkenly around her fat husband to be came to her, "Can you imagine Petunia drunk? I think I might pee myself."

"Oh Merlin," Bella shook her head as if to will the image away. "Not really something I think I want to see."

"Which part, her sister or her peeing herself?" Sirius asked with his best solemn expression.

Bella burst into giggles while Lily made a face at him, "Such a gentleman, Mr. Black."

"I always do my best," he grinned and turned to Bella. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely," Bella answered, standing as the last of her laughter escaped. "I really need a drink."

"Off to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, surprising even herself when she didn't even to think about uttering a reprimand.

Sirius gave her a look, "Depends I suppose."

"Oh what exactly?"

"On whether our Head Girl is going to be a bossy tattletale or not."

Bella smacked his arm, "Be nice Sirius."

"What?" he exclaimed. "I know she was thinking about it. I saw her face."

"Oh honestly," Bella rolled her eyes.

"No worries," Lily smiled affectionately. "I have no intentions of being a 'tattletale'. Just bring something back for me."

Sirius cocked an amused eyebrow and Bella grinned as she started pulling Sirius up the stairs, "Thanks Lils. _Come on_ Sirius."

They disappeared around the corner and left Lily sitting on the stairs. It took her a moment before she realized she still had a silly smile on her face and was daydreaming. Laughing to herself, she got up and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower to meet up with James. He probably wasn't there yet, but from the way he had been acting at breakfast she didn't want any surprises. He was scheming, she mused remembering his shining eyes and troublemaking grin vividly as he'd sat across the table from her that morning, which meant she was probably in for a treat. And/or humiliation. Both were always possible where he was concerned.

Understandably distracted, she rounded the staircase on the second floor without looking up and ran headlong into someone who was clearly in a hurry.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she exclaimed and looked up into a rather ugly sneer.

"Well that's new for you." Severus Snape was looking at her rather fiercely, a hint of anger showing through the sneer on his lips. "Too caught up in that stupid ponce you're dating to look where you're going?"

Lily felt her cheeks get red, "Stop it, Severus. I have a right to be distracted. We just finished our NEWT exams after all."

"Indeed," he replied arrogantly and tried to move past her.

Unwilling to let it end that way, Lily attempted to stop him. Perhaps it was because she was still giddy over her exams or just happy over the prospect of her future, but it felt wrong for her to just let someone who had been such a huge part of her life just push her aside like so much air. She gave him a genuine smile, "How did your examinations go?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "Why, may I ask, do you care? Worried that your enemies will be getting the better of you?"

Lily frowned at the veiled threat," Severus…"

She couldn't decide if she meant his name rolling off her tongue to be a warning to him, or a plea.

He scowled, "Save it for someone who believes you give a shit, Lily. Like that blood traitor you've so conveniently lowered your standards for."

Lily watched him silently for a moment, not hurt by his words so much but rather by the fact that they couldn't even be civil to each other anymore. She sighed, "What happened to you, Sev? I miss the old you. It never would have mattered to you back then who I was dating. What happened to us?"

Snape looked at her suspiciously, "Stop acting like any of that suddenly matters to you. You've made it quite clear we aren't friends, aren't _anything_, anymore. You've changed too. The Lily I knew would never have dated someone like Potter, or been friends with scum like Black. At least, I haven't had to change what I believe in."

Lily felt her face go bright red with fury and hurt, "I haven't changed anything! You don't know what you're talking about. You're jealous. Maybe if you hadn't buried your head so far in the Dark Arts and become friends with those _people_ it might have been you instead of James. God, Severus. I may not have been _in _love with you, but I loved you. That day, when you called me…when you said those things and let them laugh. I knew you had changed for good. So don't tell me that it was my fault and don't blame things on James, because he's the _only_ one that has done nothing but love me from day one. If anything, I'm the stupid git for not seeing it and seeing what a sickening excuse for a person you really are."

"Disgusting. He's already got you brainwashed."

Without thinking, Lily reached out a hand and hit him smartly in the face. She watched in slow motion as his head snapped back and his eyes grew dark. She felt her lip curl as he slowly lifted his murderous gaze back to hers, "The only one who's brainwashed is you, _Snape._ It was stupid of me to even think that we could say a proper goodbye. Enjoy yourself in hell, you bloody bastard, because that's exactly where you're going."

Turning on her heel, she fled. It didn't matter where she went as long as it was far away from the _thing_ staring daggers into her back. How could she have thought that there could possibly be any good left in him? All you had to do was look at him and you could see it in his eyes.

She paused for a moment when the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view. She suddenly felt tears burning in her eyes. The answer to her question was obvious. She had always seen a good in him that other people didn't, but then her Severus had always been different than the one everyone else knew. He had only ever tried to be good for her.

And that hurt, she realized. Because she _had_ loved him and had hoped, if only for her sake, that he would become someone to be proud of.

In this last conversation, her last hope for him had died.

Merlin, she thought brokenly, life could be cruel.

* * *

She hadn't expected him to be there, or she would have composed herself better. But seeing him sitting on the dormitory staircase with Remus, knowing he was waiting for her, she wondered why she had thought he wouldn't be. She was learning that he rather had a knack for showing up just at the right moment.

As she approached, he looked up and smiled. For a moment, she wanted to give in to the tears sitting behind her eyes but knew that it wouldn't help the way she felt. James would only want to kill Snape and that wasn't the solution either.

She mustered a smile back and it felt overly false and bright, "Hello you two."

"Hey Lily," Remus answered and stretched slightly as he stood. "I was just getting ready to head to the kitchens. Either of you want anything?"

Lily shook her head.

"No thanks," James agreed.

"Well I'll see you in a bit then. I'm starved," he grinned warmly and headed for the portrait hole.

James laughed and turned to Lily, "I swear, the week before he changes he could eat a whole cow and still be hungry."

Lily forced a laugh.

"So how did your examinations go?" he asked and patted the stair next to him where Remus had been sitting. "From that look you were wearing when you walked in, I gathered something may not have went well?"

She sighed and took the seat he offered, "No, no. It was fine. Everything went _really_ well. I aced the wandless healing."

"Congratulations!" he grinned and turned her chin towards him. "I thought you'd be excited. You worked so hard on that."

"I am, really," she tried to look convincing but saw the frown in his eyes before his brow creased.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Lily just looked at him blankly for a moment and took in the concern in his eyes and the particularly disheveled hair above his right ear that she knew he had worried to death in concentration during one of his exams. What had it taken her so long to see how amazing he was?

She opened her mouth to explain herself when suddenly she found herself gulping for air and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you crying?" he exclaimed and drew her into his arms. "Lily, I know it can't have been that bad, what's wrong?"

Staring quite baffled at the growing dampness on James' shirt, she couldn't understand why she had been about to tell him something and suddenly burst into tears. She hated crying on people, and certainly over Snape. Where had her self control gone?

"C'mon baby, what's got you all worked up?" he was murmuring gently into her ear.

"I…" she tried to explain but failed miserably. "The exam…fine…talking to Bella…Sirius…really happy…thinking about summer…Snape…fight…didn't mean to cry."

She felt rather than heard James chuckle, "Care to try that again."

She sighed in frustration and took a moment to bury her face in his chest to get a hold of herself. It was ridiculous that Snape had gotten to her like this. More so it was embarrassing.

James tightened his hold on her when she only pushed herself closer into his arms. He was beginning to get worried someone was hurt or dying when suddenly she pulled away and looked at him with a fiercely determined look.

"It was Snape."

She saw James eyes widen and he immediately grabbed her back to him, "Did he hurt you? Are you hurt? I swear to Merlin if he touched a hair on your head I'm going kill the fucking bastard."

"James!" she exclaimed softly. "Calm down. I'm fine."

He searched her face for a moment before relaxing, but didn't' let go of her, "Then what? What happened?"

Lily took a deep breath and told him. Told him about the exam, and Bella and Sirius, about her sister's wedding, and finally about running into Snape and wanting to say a proper goodbye to him.

"He's such a bloody git," she sniffed grumpily as she finished her story.

"Finally," James muttered, rolling his eyes. "An emotion the bastard deserves."

"What does that mean?" Lily pouted, rubbing her bright red nose.

"It means," James said giving her a pointed look. "That you cared and still do care far too much about Severus Snape and what he thinks. I mean, Merlin, Lils. I know you were friends, but the snake called you a mudblood in front of all of his friends on purpose. He'd just as soon sell you to Voldemort than kiss you. Can't you see that he doesn't matter? That he isn't worth a single one of your tears?"

He brushed another escaped tear gently from her cheek and cupped her face in his hands, "Crying over him makes him matter. And he doesn't, Lily. He thinks you're brainwashed? When you are the smartest, sweetest, kindest, albeit bossiest girl I've ever met? You told me yourself he's jealous. I know you cared about him, but there are so many other people that care about _you_. For Merlin's sake, you're the most important thing in my _life_."

"James, I…" she trailed off at a loss for words.

He pressed a warm kiss against her lips helpfully before looking her directly in the eyes, "He doesn't matter. All that matters is this."

He kissed her again, this time his tongue tracing her bottom lip and her breath mingling with his. She clung desperately as his lips moved to her nose and then her cheeks and her eyes, willing her to understand that _she_ was worth more than any tear she could shed for Severus Snape.

"You're so amazing and you don't even know it," he finished, dropping a lingering kiss on her forehead and sighing. "He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you."

"James?"

She pulled back to look at him and he smiled gently, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He frowned, "For what? Lily, you don't have anything to thank me for…"

"Just shut up, Potter," she snapped and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "I do have _a lot_ to thank you for. For not giving up on me, for knowing something is wrong before I do, for loving me like you do, for letting me cry on you. Just…thank you. _I_ don't deserve to breathe the same air as you."

She watched as his face softened in happiness and disbelief. It was almost funny how far they had come since the beginning of term.

"Lily, you never have to thank me for those things. I love you. It's part of the job description. If I got nothing else out of this school I got the Marauders and I got you."

She laughed at that and sighed, "Yes, the only important things."

"They are for me," he told her solemnly and for some strange reason it made her sad.

She sighed and felt like crying again, "Everything is going to change now, isn't it? I feel like it all went by so fast."

James nodded and entwined his fingers with hers, "Yeah. It's hard to believe it's over. I'm actually going to miss it."

"I always knew I would," Lily replied. "But I didn't know it would be so hard. It's strange, but somehow I feel like I won't ever get to see this place again."

"We'll come back," James answered her confidently. "One day our kids will be here and we'll visit. After all, Sirius and I will have to make sure that they live up to the standards we've set for them."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Kids, huh? Maybe we should get past this whole passing NEWTS and getting jobs thing before we think about that?"

"Why? Don't you _want_ a little baby me someday?" He grinned slyly at her.

She chuckled, "Oh Merlin help me if I say yes."

"Just think, my messy hair and those pretty green eyes. A lady killer," James grinned affectionately.

"Who says I'll even marry you let alone have babies with you. Getting a little ahead of yourself there, aren't you Potter?" she smiled cheekily at him.

He screwed up his face in thought, "I hadn't thought of that. I always just assumed it was implied, since…you know, _every_ female at this school wants to marry me."

"If that's your idea of a proposal James, you're failing miserably," she stood up and started stalking away.

"Lils! Lils, wait! What if it was a proposal? Are you saying no? LI-LY!!"

He scrambled after her, content that she was once more smiling and laughing.

* * *

The Great Hall was covered from top to bottom in red and gold, a giant lion's head frozen in a fierce and silent roar of celebration over the teacher's table. The Slytherin table was remarkably sullen while the rest of the school fought to be heard over the dull roar that filled the hall. It was the fourth year in a row that the Gryffindor colors had graced the Final Feast.

"I'm telling you Potter, it's you winning the Quidditch Cup that seals the deal every year," Eddie Podmore, a sixth year Gryffindor, spoke matter of factly across the table to the glowing Quidditch Captain. "I mean sure, we're all fairly bright but let's be honest, we aren't exactly the brownnosers Hufflepuffs are or the know it alls Raveclaws are."

"Agreed," Sirius said and leaned in confidentially. "I fear the worst for the poor fellows that must take our place. Finnigan is a good Chaser, but he doesn't have what it takes to be a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Oh honestly Sirius," Bella rolled her eyes. "Could we possible talk about something that isn't Quidditch just this once?"

Sirius pretended to look offended and buried his face in his food.

Lily smiled absently as her best friend started poking Sirius viciously in the side until he elicited a small squeak and, quickly after, a silly smile. It was hard to imagine at the beginning of the term neither she nor Bella had even known James or Sirius outside of being school acquaintances or, er, annoyances. She sighed. Things had changed so much.

"Hey there Miss Moody, knut for your thoughts," Lily felt James' hand creep up her thigh, teasing her skin gently under her skirt.

She smiled guiltily and felt her face flush as she moved absently under his touch, "Sorry. I guess I spaced out. Did you say something?"

James raised an amused eyebrow when she wiggled forward slightly towards his retreating touch, "I asked if you agreed that Finnigan had potential for next year? I mean, I wouldn't honestly have chosen him if I didn't think he was capable."

Lily gave him a bemused expression, he wanted to talk about Quidditch with his hand up her skirt and Eddie Podmore hanging on to their every word? She opened her mouth to give a decidedly neutral response when she was blissfully saved by Marlene's shriek.

"Bella! Lily! You'll never believe what happened," Marlene suddenly appeared, waving excitedly at them. She shoved Sirius over goodnaturedly and squeezed herself onto the crowded bench. "And Potter, everyone knows what you're doing to Lily under there. Please go find a broom closet or save us all the disgust."

Lily felt her face go hot but James just laughed, squeezing her naked thigh gently before removing it back to his own lap. He regarded Marlene expectantly, "Well, besides embarrassing Lily, what did you have to say?"

"Oh Merlin!" Marlene exclaimed. "I am positive that Frank just popped the question to Alice. I saw them in the entrance hall just now and Alice was all red and crying and Frank looked like he swallowed a flubberworm."

"Really Marlene," Bella began. "You shouldn't be spreading rumors…"

"I'm not gossiping Arabella," Marlene tsked in annoyance. "You know I take these things very seriously. I know I'm right on this one…"

As she trailed off her eyes fell on the entrance to the Great Hall and she smirked knowingly. They all turned to look just as Frank and Alice walked in holding hands, all but glowing.

Sirius let out a low whistle, "Forgive us for ever doubting you."

As they all watched, Alice spotted them looking and with a wave started dragging a very dazed looking Frank towards the table.

James quickly nudged the sixth years next to him and promptly cleared a space for the couple.

Alice immediately collapsed onto the bench with a huge grin, while Frank lingered behind her, clearly out of sorts.

"Well let's hear it then!" Marlene insisted before Alice could open her mouth.

"You spoil everything, Marlene, but I'm too happy to care!" Alice lifted her hand and flashed a glittering diamond at all of them. "Frank's asked me to marry him!"

The girls all exclaimed appropriately and grabbed at her ring while James and Sirius clapped Frank on the back in congratulations.

"Always knew you'd go to the dark side one of these days," Sirius winked at Frank who was almost as red as Alice.

Frank laughed weakly, "I can't believe she said yes. Dark side or no, that was possibly the scariest thing I've ever done."

Alice's musical laughter reached over her shoulder, "I though he was going to cry…or pee his pants."

"Thanks for that love," Frank muttered.

"No worries mate," James grinned. "Sirius there is just jealous that you had the bollocks to do something he hasn't yet."

Bella suddenly looked up from Alice's ring wide eyed and the whole group dissolved into delighted laughter.

"And just what is so funny?" Remus asked as he and Peter made their way to the crowded end of the Gryffindor table. They squeezed in next to Lily who quickly moved closer into James to make room. "Congrtulations by the way, Alice, Frank."

Alice looked at Marlene, "Can't I tell anyone myself?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Come on Alice, you know her much better than that."

The girls laughed at this, each remembering the many times Marlene had spoiled their secrets over the seven years of living with Hogwart's biggest gossip queen.

"Oh hey guys," Frank nearly had to shout to be heard. "I promised my mum I'd take pictures tonight, you know, because she wants to preserve the memories or whatever. Maybe a group shot? I could get copies for everyone."

Everyone instantly agreed.

"Alright," Marlene grumbled. "But no googly eyes or mushy kissing. I'm not going to look at some picture full of you sops."

"Can it, McKinnon," James grinned and glanced mischievously at the others.

"Alright then," Frank smiled and brought out a camera. "Everyone on this side of the table. We need someone to take it."

Peter lifted a hesitant hand, "I will. I ha-hate getting my picture taken."

Frank gladly handed the camera over and Sirius and Bella climbed over the table to join the rest.

Lily grabbed Remus' arm as he tried to sidle behind Peter, "Oh no you don't. Everyone's in this one, Rem."

Remus' cheeks turned pink but he allowed Lily to drag him over to stand behind her and James. Sirius slung an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her down next to Lily and his best friend, while Marlene slipped an arm around Remus's waist and drew him in to stand behind them with Alice and Frank.

"Everyone r-ready?" Peter asked and held up the camera. He lifted his finger to push the button to take the picture. "1, 2…"

"…3!" Just as the flash went off, James grabbed Lily close and kissed her full on the mouth while Sirius and Bella laughed, Frank squeezed Alice's hip while she giggled and flashed her ring, and Remus and Marlene both got caught rolling their eyes.

Peter looked at them sheepishly, "That wasn't a very good picture I don't think."

"Sure it was," Marlene scoffed. "It's everyone being their idiot selves."

"And McKinnon with her normal look of disgust," James agreed pulling away from a very dazed and happy Lily. "I'm sure it was fine. Thanks Pete."

"N-not a problem," he answered and handed the camera back to Frank.

Alice sighed, "I can't wait to get that back. Maybe I'll frame it as a gift for all my bride's maids."

"That might be fun….wait what?" Lily exclaimed suddenly realizing what she heard.

Marlene and Bella immediately exclaimed after her.

"Bride's maids!" Bella laughed. "Oh Alice, that's so sweet."

"Okay, but we get to help pick out the dresses," Marlene said, immediately all business.

"Yes, because it isn't Alice's wedding or anything," Lily replied sarcastically.

"Really Lils, I don't mind," Alice objected. "I'd love to have you guys help with the wedding."

"Oh Marlene! Remember those dresses we saw in Hogsmeade?" Bella suddenly exclaimed and they both started gushing and talking about color schemes and jewelry.

Lily sighed in amusement and leaned into James. He grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Makes you wonder who's next, huh?"

Lily grinned, "I don't think I have to wonder."

James shot her a surprised look but she just rolled her eyes and looked meaningfully at his best friend who was watching Bella's animated face and gestures with an absent but reverent expression.

James just laughed and shook his head, "Poor romantic sod."

"Oh indeed," Lily murmured and silently enjoyed the affection she saw in his eyes.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Hopefully I'll update soon :)

LOVE!


End file.
